Battlestar Victorious Volume 1: Those Left Behind
by Wes Imlay
Summary: Battlestar Group 66 misses the Cylon attack while taking part in a secret weapons test. Rounding up a group of civilian ships, they make their way to either the Battlestar Galactica or a new world to call their own.
1. Chapter 1: A Simple Weapons Test

_The Cylons were created by Man. _

_They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies. _

_And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters. _

_After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared. _

_The Cylons left for another world to call their own. _

_A remote space station was built... _

_Where Cylon and human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations. _

_Every year, the Colonials send an officer... _

_The Cylons send no one. _

_No-one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years... _

--Opening text of the _Battlestar Galactica_ Miniseries

THOSE LEFT BEHIND

Chapter 1: Calm Before The Storm

The battlestar _Victorious_ hummed with all the regular activities of a ship in the Colonial Fleet. The _Victorious_ and the other ships of Battlestar Group 66 were originally scheduled to be put into the Lampetia Shipyard for six months of overhaul and maintenance. Instead, Admiral Scott Tolan and his fleet were being sent back out into space for a top-secret weapons test. His group had been selected by Admiral Corman to conduct the effects of newly developed weapons on the decommissioned battlestars _Athena_ and _Ares_. Also to be tested would be the effects of a terrorist attack on a battlestar, should the Saggitarons, the Eastern Alliance, or other groups become inclined to commit acts of terrorism. The tests would last approximately five weeks, and then the battle group would receive its scheduled overhaul at Lampetia.

Normally a battle group would consist of three to four battlestars. Group 66 had the minimum number. This consisted of the _Illustrious_-class _Victorious_, the _Mercury_-class _Helios_, and the _Valkyrie_-class _Sphinx_. There was a rumor that the _Titan_-class Heavy Battlestar _Geryon_ or _Colossus _would be added once the ships were through with their shakedown cruises.

Admiral Scott Edward Tolan, at the age of thirty-nine one of the youngest admirals in the Colonial Fleet, sat in his office going over the plans for the upcoming weapons tests when he heard the buzzer announcing someone's presence. He walked over to the door and opened it. The man was wearing a colonial officer uniform, and had the commander insignia. He realized it was Commander Charles Watts, his temporary Executive Officer for the tests. He motioned for Watts to take a seat, "Sit down Commander, we have quite a bit to discuss before we get under way. I know this is probably not what you expected, you get promoted to the rank of Commander and then find yourself on a battlestar serving under an admiral."

Watts let out what sounded like a mix of a laugh and a scoff, "That about sums it up Admiral. I saved the _Icarus_ from destruction, was thanked by being promoted to Commander, given command of the _Salacia_, then find out that I am to temporarily serve as your XO for five weeks while we blow up a couple of battlestars just so the Admiralty can feel better about the weapons they've developed."

Tolan nodded his head, "I had a feeling you weren't going to hold back on how you really felt about the situation. For what it's worth, I understand how you feel Commander. I was in the process of selecting my new XO when I found out that you would be coming along for this trip. I only know you by reputation, I'm sure you can say the same for me, so we are going to have to learn to work together and make the best of this situation." He turned his attention the papers he still had laid out on his desk, "We have about four hours until the _Sphinx_ and _Helios_ are ready for departure, and we are basically ready to jump to our coordinates. I'd like to welcome aboard Commander Watts and I'm looking forward to working with you over the next five weeks. I'll give you the chance to get settled into your quarters, and then I will see you up in CIC." With that said he shook Commander Watts' hand and waited for him to leave before getting back to work.

Tolan's thoughts went to his former XO. Bridget Woods had served under him for the past four years and now she was in command of the _Victorious_' sister ship the _Kios_. He had put in a recommendation for her to the Selection Board and called in various favors to get her the position. She had asked him if he thought she was ready for command, and he told her that he wouldn't have put her name forward if he had doubts about her.

He turned his attention back to the matter at hand and hoped that he and Watts would be able to work together, even though he understood the man's unhappiness with having to wait five weeks to take command of the _Salacia_.

FOUR HOURS LATER

The battle group had successfully jumped to their coordinates close to the Charon system. Charon was a gas giant that housed an armory that dated back to the Cylon War. The weapons that were to be used for the tests were stored there, waiting for the _Victorious_ to load them and put them to use on the _Athena_ and the _Ares_. The Admiralty had told him that they would not allow him to load the weapons at Leonis due to the risk of weapons smugglers or terrorists getting their hands on them and using them against the Colonial Fleet or the civilian population. It was an explanation that made sense to Tolan, though he found the Admiralty to be more than a little on the paranoid side of thinking than he was used to.

Commander Watts was overseeing the loading of the weapons onto the _Victorious_, with the assistance of Chief Ayers' gang of knuckle draggers, and the task would be complete within the next couple of hours. His shift wasn't due for another twelve hours, the prospect of some sleep sounded incredibly nice. As he lay there in bed, Scott Tolan reflected on the journey he had taken through the ranks of the fleet. He had been a hotshot Viper pilot when he was out of the Academy, and when he achieved the rank of Major he was promoted to CAG of the battlestar _Mercury_. It was during that time that he married Emily Graystone, a member of the very prominent Graystone family of Caprica. Upon his marriage he was moved up to the rank of Colonel and served as XO on the battlestar _Atlantia_. Five years after that he was promoted to Commander and given command of the Mercury-class battlestar _Vanguard_. After four years as its commaning officer, he was surprised to find that he was being promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral and being assigned to become the CO of the battlestar _Victorious_ once the ships construction and outfitting was complete at the Scorpion Fleet Shipyards. Perhaps it had been the influence of the Graystone family; they were as prominent as any family could hope to be in the affairs of the Colonies. He hadn't married Emily because of that, he genuinely loved her and didn't try to use her family as a stepping-stone up to the rank of Admiral. He knew he was a controversial figure because of his family. His grandfather, Carl Tolan, had founded the Basileus crime syndicate on Canceron. Though he had no involvement with the criminal aspect of his family, the reputation seemed to follow him for the longest time. It wasn't as prevalent as it had been in the past, though it would still come up on occasion.

When his cousin Lacey had joined the Colonial Fleet and was accepted to the Academy, he warned her that the fact that she was a Tolan would cause her some trouble but she had to make sure it didn't get to her. Judging by the last letter he had received from her it seemed she was doing just that. He knew he could thank his mom for the way she had turned out. Lacey was the only child of his Uncle Erich and Aunt Nora. They had died in a car crash when Lacey was five and she was sent to live with his mom. The woman had done all she could to ensure that Scott didn't follow in the family footsteps of a life of crime. She had done the same with Lacey and her being at the Academy was proof that her hard work had paid off.

He would have much rather been home on Canceron with his wife and kids. His wife Emily had recently turned thirty. Their triplets Andrew, Henry, and Lisa, would be turning four later on in the year. He wanted more than anything to be there with them instead of being out in space destroying two battlestars. It was the influence of Admiral Corman that played a huge part in his decision to take this mission. The Colonial Line had recently finished fitting out the _Olympica_, a passenger liner that was unrivaled in luxury and comfort. The maiden voyage was completely booked, or at least Tolan had thought so. Corman offered the tickets for Emily and the kids, with the promise that once the mission was over and the _Olympica_ had made it back to Caprica from the maiden voyage then Tolan could have all the time he wanted with his family and that was the thing that swayed him to take the mission. Emily was originally unhappy with him, but they eventually made peace with the circumstances and they would see each other in a few weeks. With those thoughts going through his head, Tolan drifted off to sleep.

He was sure he had slept for a while, but he had no idea how long it had been. The buzzer for his door was going off, and just managed to wake him from his sleep. He opened the door to his cabin, and there stood Commander Watts. He saluted Tolan and he returned the salute while still trying to wake up. "SITREP Commander…" He yawned and waited for Watts to respond.

"The weapons have been loaded onboard and have been put away in the Viper Arms Locker. We have also received word from the Superintendent of the Boreas Reserve Fleet that the _Ares_ has been fully prepped for the tests and will be jumping into the system within the hour. The _Athena_ is taking longer to prep, she is more heavily stripped than the_ Ares_ and they've been cannibalizing other ships and decommissioned battlestars to get the parts they need to make her space worthy. Depending on how long it takes the shipyard to get the work done it might be between five days and two weeks. I also received a classified message from Admiral Corman that I was told to deliver to you right away." With that he handed over the piece of paper he was holding.

"Thank you Commander…"Tolan was sounding more awake now, he was curious as to what the message was he had been sent from Admiral Corman. He was going to dismiss Watts, but thought otherwise. "Take a seat Commander; I'd like to have a word with you after I finish reading this." Watts nodded and found a seat; Tolan stood and read what Corman had written him.

**To: Rear Admiral Scott E. Tolan, Commander Battlestar Group 66**

**From: Fleet Admiral Peter R. Corman, Chief of Fleet Operations Colonial Fleet**

**Admiral Tolan, I wanted to once more impart upon you the top-secret nature of your mission. The Adar Administration has taken our fleet to a low it has not been at since the early stages of the Cylon War. Apart from the two of us, as well as your crew, nobody knows that you are on this mission. As you are aware, the official story is that your battle group has put into the Aquaria Fleet Yard for an extended overhaul. I have made sure our computer systems have this logged, and none are the wiser. I look forward to the results of these weapons tests, this is an invaluable service you and your crew are doing for the Twelve Colonies. I do ask for a moment of silence for the battlestars **_**Athena**_** and **_**Ares**_**. They have served well, and deserve to have their sacrifice honored. Good luck Admiral Tolan, I know you will do your job and prove my faith in your abilities has been justified.**

**Peter R. Corman**

**Chief of Fleet Operations **

Tolan laid the paper down and looked at Commander Watts, "Well Charlie, nobody knows we're out here. As far as the Colonial Fleet is concerned, we have been put into the Boreas Fleet Yard for an extended overhaul."

Watts smiled and laughed, "That's all fine and good Scott, but how can they put three battlestars into that ship yard that aren't there. Somebody would notice that eventually."

Tolan nodded and thought for a second, "Well Boreas is where most of the battle stars go once they have been decommissioned. I believe the _Ajax_, _Delphi_, and the _Argonaut_ are stored there. Just move them into the maintenance yard and to the untrained eye it looks like a battle group has put in for overhaul. Speaking of decommissioned battlestars, it appears that due to the fleet using _Athena _as a source of spares for _Galactica_ all these years we are going to be here much longer. I'm sure the Boreas yard workers are scrounging those other battlestars there to get what they need to make _Athena_ space worthy again." He saw the look on Watts' face was an unhappy one. "Listen Charlie, you are still going to have the _Salacia_ waiting for your once we finish. It would take an act of war to get the fleet to cancel her yard period and send her out under someone else's command. In the meantime, you have done a great job and I will put a good word in for you with Fleet Command once we get back to Picon Fleet Headquarters. You can head back to the CIC and I will be there once my shift begins." He saluted Charlie and his temporary XO left the room and headed back up to the CIC.

Once he was alone again, Tolan found a book on his bookshelf that he hadn't thumbed through in a while. It was a collection of stories from the Cylon War, collected from those who had served in the Colonial Fleet. He sat down and found a story about the battlestar _Galactica_ and a time it was boarded by the Cylons. After all this time, the _Galactica_ was finally being decommissioned. Early in his career, just after he graduated from the Academy, Tolan had spent some time on _Galactica _as a pilot. That lasted three years before he became CAG of the _Mercury_. He had fond memories of _Galactica_, and thought it fitting that she would be turned into a museum after a long career. It was the decommissioning that made the _Athena_ useless to the Fleet, there were none of the original battlestars in service and she was only good for target practice.

Shaking the thought out of his head, he found another story. This one was about the battlestar _Achilles_, the thirteenth battlestar built and the one whose demise remained somewhat of a mystery. The _Achilles_ was a single-ship class, designed to test some of the theories of how to improve on the original Columbia-class battlestars. _Achilles_ had been boarded by the Cylons, and it seemed only a matter of time until the ship was lost and the Cylons had control of the battlestar. Once that happened they could have vented the atmosphere into space, and once the crew had suffocated the guns could have been turned on the vipers and other ships of the battle group. The ships commander, Commander Dominic Rigel, made a blind jump past the red line once the atmosphere of the ship began to vent. His sacrifice saved the lives of the pilots that had launched from _Achilles_ to do battle with the Cylons, and the lives of the crews of the other vessels in the area. He didn't know if anyone would ever truly know where the _Achilles_ had jumped to; it was one of those enduring mysteries. Regardless of where it had gone, the battlestar would no doubt be crawling with the Cylons that had been trapped on board by the jump.

He readied himself to report to the CIC for duty, his thoughts were on the upcoming tests that were to commence in the next few days. He thought about why they were doing this, and since he was alone in his quarters he spoke out loud to nobody in particular, "It's a damn shame that Adar has taken a cheese grater to the Fleet. We have the _Galactica_ slated for decommissioning in a couple of days, and we are about to destroy two perfectly good battlestars in weapons tests just to prove that we have a place and a purpose after forty years of peace. What can we do? We either have to adapt and survive or perish and become extinct." It was reasoning he couldn't argue with, but he couldn't help but feel the fleet would pay a price for letting it be run down due to an outbreak of peace.

Another phase of the tests was to try out the new navigational program that had been developed in secret by the Constantine Technology Corporation. Even though virtually all of the fleet used the Computer Navigation Program developed by Gaius Baltar, the budgetary department wanted to see if it was possible to get the same effect as the CNP but at a cheaper cost. The _Victorious_ had the Constantine CNP installed, while the _Sphinx_ and _Helios_ used Baltar's CNP. It was all part of the fun they were going to have over the next five or more weeks out here in space.

FIVE DAYS LATER:

The shipyards had been either overconfident, stupid, or a combination of both. _Ares_ had just arrived after developing trouble with the jump drive. The _Ares _was a _Mercury_ class battlestar that had been taken out of service due to an explosion in the engine room. Eventually it was discovered that the explosion was due to a bomb planted by a Sagitarron terrorist. However, the fleet decided to decommission the _Ares_ instead of doing a repair on the engines. It was a cheap way to save money, and many officers in the fleet were not happy with it. It took being selected for the weapons tests to get the engines somewhat up and running. When it was all said and done, the yard had to take the engines out of the battlestar _Medusa _while it was sitting in the scrap yard and install them on the _Ares_. More time wasted in Tolan's eyes, and then there was the matter of the _Athena_. She was one of the twelve original battlestars, and had been more heavily stripped to keep _Galactica_ up and running. The yard workers had finally managed to get her space worthy again, and it was just a matter of getting the supplies loaded before she would arrive with the _Ares_. The clock in the CIC displayed a time of 13:46, another half hour and his guests of honor would be showing up. He took the time to head to his quarters to check on the voyage of the _Olympica_. The liner had made it through four of the twelve colonies; there was still a chance he could be there on Caprica when the ship reached her space dock. He got on the phone with CIC and sent word to Ensign Jessica Jennings to have Commanders Naomi Sakura and Tyrone Carter meet him in the _Victorious_ wardroom.

Five minutes before the meeting, Tolan received word that the _Athena_ and _Ares _had both jumped into the system and were within range of the DRADIS. Once he finished briefing them they could get started with these weapons tests. Sakura and Carter arrived and they exchanged greetings before they sat down he began to brief them on the situation, "Commanders," Tolan sat up before he continued speaking, "we have our two anticipated guests ready for the exercises. This will take a couple of weeks to complete. We are essentially going to take our time destroying these two battlestars. There are new weapons to test on them, we are to simulate possible terrorist actions by rogue Sagittarons, and we are going to pause in between tests to see how well the new mobile dry docks _Vestal_, _Neosho, _and_ Priam_ work…" A buzzing that came from the phone mounted on the wall in the wardroom interrupted him. "Excuse me for a minute." He turned and walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Tolan here, what is going on?" He knew it must be important, he had asked not to be disturbed until the briefing was finished.

"Sir, you have received a Priority One message from Fleet Headquarters." The voice of Ensign Jessica Jennings, the ship's communications officer was one that held a combination of worry and confusion. "I have shown the message to Commander Watts and he feels you should come and read it for yourself."

Tolan still wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation but realized he needed to see this message for himself. "Very well, tell him that I will be to CIC as soon as I can." After hanging up the phone he turned towards Sakura and Carter, "Commanders, we have a situation that needs to be tended to. Please wait here and I will be back to let you know what affects it may have on this mission." He left the wardroom and made his way towards the CIC.

Upon walking into the CIC he noticed Jennings and Watts standing in the small weapons control area of the bridge, he immediately walked over to them. "Let me see this message from Fleet HQ." Watts, handed him the printout and he began to silently read it.

"**To all Colonial Units, Cylon attack underway, this is not a drill". **

"Oh Gods…" Tolan muttered to himself. His mind raced with the thoughts of what to do next. He turned to face Jennings and Watts. "The first thing to do is inform Commanders Sakura and Carter so that they can return to their battlestars to get them ready for whatever Cylon attack may come our way. Once that happens I shall address the fleet. In the meantime Colonel, set Condition One throughout the ship." With that said, he turned and left to speak to Sakura and Carter.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER:

Lieutenant Travis Omega, Tactical Officer of the _Victorious_, plotted their jump closer to the Red Line than Tolan had thought possible. The crews of the vessels had been informed of the Cylon attack; some of the crew in the CIC had been too stunned for words, while others had to pull their composure back together in order to do their jobs. Twenty minutes ago he had received a message from Admiral Corman telling him to get close to the Red Line and make the _Ares_ and _Athena_ ready for war. Ten minutes later came reports that Picon Fleet Headquarters had been destroyed in a nuclear attack and that Admiral Nagala was assembling an armada at Virgon to meet the Cylons head-on.

Tolan thought of how some would call such move cowardice, and in a way it seemed that he had run instead of joining the fleet to fight the Cylons. Yet he had two battlestars that could be reactivated and used in the fight. Once _Athena_ and _Ares_ could fight, he would jump back into the star system and take the fight to the frakking toasters.

"Lt. Omega, stand down from Condition One throughout the fleet. However, I want all three battlestars to keep the vipers out there just in case.) Have Major Nash, report to the wardroom immediately. Ensign Jennings, I want you to send a message to the _Sphinx_ and _Helios_. Commanders Sakura and Carter are to report here and meet Major Nash, Commander Watts, and myself in the wardroom. Until I return, Lt. Omega has the con." With that said, Commander Watts and himself left the CIC and made their way to the wardroom.

"With all due respect sir, have you lost your frakking mind?" Carter's outburst was loud and seemed to shake the wardroom. "We should be at Virgon fighting in Admiral Nagala's task force. Instead we are hiding out close to the Red Line and doing nothing to stop the Cylons!"

"You are entitled to your opinion Commander, but as Admiral of this battle group I decide what our course of action will be. I received a direct order from Admiral Corman himself ordering me to stay out of the battle zone until I can get these two battlestars ready for action again. I am following what I believe is the spirit of the order I received. While I have no idea what the Cylons have planned, I do feel that having us out there is sort of a wild card. Do all of you understand?" His voice was a bit gruff, but if there was ever a time to assert his rank it was now. The heads of the other men in the room nodded, and Carter calmed down considerably.

"The three of us are about to undertake rescue operations inside the Colonies, we need to get as many people out of the battle zone as possible. We are going to split up and each take four colonies; we can use our raptors and other transport vessels to rescue people off the surface, and we can intercept civilian vessels and bring them here to our location. I know it's more humanitarian than military right now, but the commanders of the _Athena _and _Ares_ will use the time to get the ships up to military standards…" His voice trailed off as he saw the confused looks on the faces of everyone in the room.

"Let me make myself clear, I have no intention of letting civilians have run of those two battle stars. They are now military assets that have been recalled to active duty for the Colonial Fleet. I have also decided to use my authority as admiral to promote Major Nash to the rank of Commander effective immediately. Commander Watts is to take charge of the _Athena_ while Commander Nash is to take command of the _Ares_." With that being said he turned towards Nash and Watts.

"I'm going to CIC for more updates on the attack. Congratulations Charlie, you have a battlestar to command now and Tim, you are one of the rising stars of the fleet and I know you would have eventually had your own command in the future. I will end this by asking for the Lords of Kobol to watch over you." With that said, they saluted and (then he) left the room.

He entered CIC and saw Omega talking with Jennings over the latest batch of messages she had received from the fleet. "Report Lieutenant, what's the latest news from the front?"

"Well sir…" Omega began to speak though he had a look of confusion on his face. "Individually there is nothing out of the ordinary about these reports, but when you look at them as a whole it paints a very disturbing picture." He stopped speaking, but Tolan motioned for him to continue. "There are reports of major equipment malfunctions just before engaging the Cylons. Here's one of an entire battlestar losing power as soon as they came into range of the enemy forces. Everything shut off and never came back on; I have no explanation for it."

Tolan nodded and then looked at Omega, "It is your job to figure it out, and I picked you for my tactical officer because you were considered one of the brightest minds to come out of War College. I want you to take some time to find me an answer; I don't want us to jump into a Cylon trap. I also want wireless traffic checked for any reports on the _Olympica_. If you hear anything let me know right away." The lieutenant nodded and went to work. Tolan took a moment to think of his wife and kids. Hopefully the _Olympica_ was nowhere near the Cylons and made it to safety.

THE RESCUE

He could not recall a time when he had spent more time in the wardroom than he had today. Then again, for a day when the Cylons decide to wipe out humanity there are bound to be strange occurrences. The four commanders of the other battle stars were seated; Tolan had decided to stand as he addressed them.

"Going through the reports we received from the Virgon fleet, the Cylons have been able to infiltrate the Colonial Defenses and shut down our battlestars. Whether the cause of this is a virus or not is something we don't know but Lieutenant Travis Omega believes it may have something to do with the fleet CNP. That is the one factor that sticks out the most. It is too much of a coincidence that an entire battlestar can lose power upon coming within range of the Cylons. Before we begin rescue missions we need to go through the _Victorious_ Battle Group and all of the vipers to un-network the computers so that they cannot be hacked and used against us. Speaking of vipers, we shall donate a portion of our vipers and pilots to the _Athena_ and _Ares_ so that they will not be unprotected while we are engaged in rescue missions. The pilots allotted to this will be up to the discretion of the battlestar commanders…" The phone cut him off as it began to ring. Tolan picked it up and received the latest news to be transmitted. When he hung the phone back onto the wall, his hands were shaking…

"I have more bad news, Admiral Nagala is dead and the battlestar _Atlantia_ has been destroyed. The Cylons shut down every battlestar in the fleet and destroyed them without taking a single casualty. Not long after receiving that message, we received a message from Commander Adama aboard the _Galactica_. He announced that he was taking command of the fleet and that any forces left in the Colonial Fleet were to rendezvous with him at Ragnar Anchorage. The question we have before us is what to do now. First thing, we are to make the modifications to our ships and vipers so that we do not suffer the same fate as our comrades-in-arms, then we rescue however many people as we can, and then we shall meet up with the _Galactica_ and take the war to the Cylons! We shall meet back here in one month. I want to make sure that we rescue as many people as we can and salvage whatever we could possibly use. That will also give Commanders Nash and Watts time to get their crews up to speed. To the four of your I end with this, and that is to wish you good luck and good hunting." With that the meeting ended and the work began to get the fleet ready to go into harms way.

The starboard hangar bay buzzed with activity as the deck gang went to work retrofitting the vipers, they had a lot of work to do and a short time to get it done. Tolan used this time to say goodbye to Watts and Nash, he knew there was no certainty that they would see each other again.

"Gentlemen, I know this is hard but I want you to hold to your duty and to the shipmates the two of you will be leading into battle. I trust that each of you will have the _Athena_ and _Ares_ up and running by the time I return. How you handle the civilian crews will be up to you. Farewell and I pray that the Lords of Kobol watch over you." He shook their hands and they saluted him. Returning the salute he watched as they entered the raptor."

He walked back to the CIC and called for Ensign Jennings to come to him. Once she walked over he gave her the following orders. "Tell Commander Sakura that she is to go the colonies of Leonis, Sagittaron, Aerelon, and Picon. We are going to the colonies of Scorpia, Tauron, Virgon, and Canceron. Commander Carter will make his way to the colonies of Caprica, Aquaria, Gemenon, and Libran. Once they have this list they are to immediately jump to the different colonies and commence rescue operations."

Once she left he turned to Lieutenant Omega. "For starters Lt. Omega, you are now promoted to the rank of Colonel and are to immediately take over as XO of the _Victorious_. However my first order for you is to plot a jump into the orbit of Virgon. Our mission may not be quite as pleasant as we would like." Omega gave him his thanks for the promotion and set about calculating the jump to Virgon.

"Admiral, DRADIS confirms that the _Sphinx_ and the _Helios_ have just jumped out of the system." Her voice was calm and professional, he allowed himself to smile before he turned to her. "Ms. Jennings if you could please come here I need to speak with you."

She walked up to him and when he spoke to her the volume of his voice was such that only she could hear him speak. "Ms. Jennings, I want you to know that it is looking doubtful you will get to go finish your senior year at the Officer's Academy so as of now your field rank of Ensign will be made permanent and you will continue to serve as our Communications Officer." The smile on her face was one of happiness mixed with a bit of sadness. "For now though, once Colonel Omega has finished his calculations send them over to the _Vestal, Priam, and_ the _Neosho_. For what I have in mind, we will need their space docking facilities as well as their repair facilities."

Tolan began to feel the weight of the past few hours coming down on him; he was feeling tired but knew that there was no time for him to rest. He thought of Emily and his kids, he prayed to the Lords of Kobol that the _Olympica_ had somehow avoided the initial Cylon attack and was heading to a place of safety. He got his mind to the task he was about to set his crew and the crews of _Neosho, Priam,_ and _Vestal_ to once they reached Virgon.

Chapter 2: Virgon

The hulks of the battlestars floated aimlessly in space, fires showing the only signs of movement. The Cylon victory had been swift and merciless; the battle was over before it even had the chance to begin. Lt. Larsen "MAGIC" Banks piloted his raptor among the ruined hulks, his mind numb to the destruction he was witnessing. These men and women were his comrades-in-arms, now they were gone thanks to the genocide committed by the Cylons. His co-pilot for this mission was Ensign Jamie "CASHEW" Hamilton, a rookie pilot not too far removed from her days at the Academy. "Cashew, do you read anything on DRADIS?" He had a feeling the Cylons had already left, once they nuked Virgon and destroyed the Colonial Fleet.

"Negative Magic, it looks like the toasters got out of here as soon as they finished their work. I'm still glad to have you out here with us All Star; the work is much safer with you and your vipers."

Captain Anton "All Star" Pontiere's voice came over the comm, and let them know that they would be around as long as they were needed. All Star had been promoted to CAG upon Admiral Tolan's decision to give Major Nash command of the _Ares_. With the reassurance that his CAG and fellow pilots had Cashew and his backs covered, Magic set about scanning the hulks to find the battlestars Admiral Tolan was looking for. It was near the middle of the wrecks when he saw her, or at least what was left of her. _Atlantia_ looked much like _Galactica_, only she had been lengthened during one of her refits, had her hull deepened, and had received all of the latest upgrades to bring her up to status as the flagship of the Colonial Fleet. Now she missed her starboard flight pod, had her back broken, and the forward part of the ship had been blown away from the rest of the hull. "Damn…" escaped from Magic's lips, he could not help but look in awe at the damage that had befallen the _Atlantia_. He was not sure how long he stared, but a nudge from Cashew brought him back to his senses. He opened up a link to the _Victorious_ and reported. "_Victorious_ this is Magic, we have spotted _Atlantia_ and are sending you the coordinates to her location. I believe from looking at her that you can get the main hull into the _Neosho_ or _Vestal_, the forward part of the battlestar has been completely blown away." Ensign Jennings thanked him and told him to standby in case _Vestal_ needed assistance.

The two of them sat in their raptor watching as the _Vestal_ took the hulk of _Atlantia_ into the mobile dry dock the ship had been built specifically for. Once the hulk was securely into the dock, large metal sheets lowered to enclose the _Atlantia_, and make it possible for the dockworkers on the ship to enter the battlestar without the suits that the space dockworkers had to use. Once the last of the sheets had been secured, Magic got word to _Victorious_ that _Atlantia _was secure inside of the dry dock. Jennings came back with the message from Admiral Tolan to deduce which of the hulks was the more salvageable and to direct _Neosho_ to it. After giving it a minute or so of thought, Magic decided that the _Erasmus _looked to be in better condition than the other battlestar hulks. He backtracked to the _Erasmus_ and watched as _Neosho_ did the same thing to it as _Vestal_ had done to _Atlantia_. The thought hit him suddenly; this salvage operation that Admiral Tolan had them on would be much worse for the dockworkers and deck gang than it would be for the pilots.

VESTAL:

Commander Richard Hill in the operating booth for the space dock, watched as _Vestal_ worked the _Atlantia_ into the dock. The heavy metal sheets that would shield his crew from space were now in place. The lights on the control board flashed green to let him know that the atmosphere inside of the dock was safe for him and his crew to enter. He had realized that there was a chance the fires on the battlestar could grow stronger when the oxygen hit them, and he was right. The flames along the hull of _Atlantia _began to grow in size, he immediately ordered Colonel Ron McCown to vent the atmosphere inside of the dock in order to put out the fires on _Atlantia_. Once this was over with, he saw that the metal sheeting had held up, a few more minutes and then his crew could get to work on _Atlantia_.

Robert Solomon was one of the civilians that crewed _Vestal_. He was not part of the Colonial Fleet, but part of his work for CF Auxiliary was to work for the non-military vessels of the military. He was part of the three-man team picked to survey the _Atlantia_. He drew straws with Harris Williams and Jackie Cranford to decide who would open the airlock and enter first. He had lost and became the first person to test out the space dock. The airlock door hissed and opened without any problems. The air was warm from the earlier fires on the _Atlantia_ that had burned when she had come aboard _Vestal_, but it was starting to cool as the air began to circulate. _Atlantia_ had taken a beating, a lot of the hull was blackened from explosions and other parts blasted due to decompression when the ship was lost. He shook his head, and hoped that those on board did not suffer long. He set a ladder up to one of the launch tubes and shined his flashlight down the tube. It was an eerie sight, a viper sat at the end of the tube waiting for a launch that would never come. The tube itself was structurally sound, so feeling brave enough to explore, he began walking down the tube towards the viper. He had kept on the radio so that Commander Hill could keep track of his progress. He reached the viper and he was surprised to find that it was in perfect condition. He wondered if the other tubes had vipers in them as well. He radioed the information to Hill, who then ordered him out of the tube and to inspect the others so that they could retrieve the vipers. He was about to radio a response back when he thought he heard a loud thumping noise coming from the viper. He stopped in his tracked and listened again, and it came from the cockpit. He had never believed in ghosts, but he found himself suddenly becoming a believer. He decided to investigate before he got out of there; if he was going to answer questions about this he probably needed to get a few answers first. He managed to climb up onto the wing of the viper and shined his light into the cockpit. At that instant a gloved hand smashed against the window and about caused Solomon to lose his balance and fall off of the wing. 'Oh Gods, what the frak was that!!' He thought to himself, 'Someone is still alive in there!' His hand fumbled around his belt until he found his hammer. It took several hard hits but he managed to break the cockpit window and the pilot took off his helmet and took several deep breaths.

He appeared to be in his late twenties, with a scared look in his eyes. He managed to get a hold of himself and held out his hand, "Major Andre Graystone of the battlestar _Atlantia_. Thank you for saving my life." Solomon shook Graystone's hand and helped him to get down off of the viper. As they began to walk to the outside of the launch tube, Solomon got on the radio to Commander Hill, "Sir we have pilots in the vipers that may still be alive. We need to get as many men as we can to the launch tubes and see how many we can save!" Hill acknowledged him and told him to get Major Graystone to sickbay. It was then that he heard Hill's voice over the ship's loudspeaker, "Attention, this is Commander Hill; I need all available personnel to report to the space dock immediately!" Solomon helped Graystone to the sickbay as several crew ran by them to the space dock, he turned to the rescued pilot. "Sir, I think we're going to be able to save a few of your pilots from that wreck of a battlestar." He smiled and nodded and nothing more was said until they reached sickbay. Once Graystone was asleep and the doctor told him there was nothing to worry about, he made his way to the space dock to help with the rescue efforts.

VICTORIOUS:

"Run that by me again Ensign?" Tolan was unsure if he had heard Ensign Jennings report about the pilots found on _Atlantia_. "You're telling me that there was an entire squadron of vipers that were trapped on _Atlantia _when she was destroyed." She confirmed that as being the report she had received. "Alright then, get me patched through to the _Vestal_. I'd like to have a word with Commander Hill." He grabbed the phone and waited for Hill's voice on the other end. "This is _Vestal_ actual, are you there Admiral?"

"_Vestal_ this is _Victorious_ actual, I hear you've had quite the day over there Commander. I would appreciate it if you could come over here and give me a full report." Tolan was more than curious as to how those pilots had survived on _Atlantia_, and it was something he would rather discuss in person instead of over the phone. He turned to speak to Colonel Omega, "You have the conn XO, and once Commander Hill is on board please have him meet me in my quarters." Omega acknowledged his orders, and Tolan left the CIC to go his quarters.

An hour later Hill was sitting in Tolan's giving him the tale of the _Atlantia_ Death Squadron, "It appears that the _Atlantia_ was hit by the Cylons before she could even launch her vipers. I thought that was strange until you told me about the virus they used to shut down the battlestars and their vipers. Anyway, the vipers were sitting in their launch tubes when the ship lost all power. She got banged up quite a bit, but somehow the doors to the launch tubes held and they were saved from the destruction that hit the rest of the ship. What kept them alive seems to be their suit's air supply. They spent the past hour or so just drifting in space waiting for their oxygen to run out and then for them to die. Looking at the gauges from the suits, they didn't have much longer to go before they would have ran out of air…I'm telling you Admiral it is a miracle that they made it this far. The pilots themselves are in our sickbay right now being looked after by our doctor. They all seem all right physically, if only a bit on the exhausted side. Mentally though, I honestly can't tell you a thing about what their minds are like. Now we have an entire squadron of vipers and we have pilots to man them with. I'm sure Commanders Watts and Nash will be pleased."

Tolan smiled and nodded, "Yes they will be Commander. Thank you for giving me the story of those pilots, I can assure you that your and your crew's hard work will not go unnoticed by me. I am going to update your orders somewhat though. I want you to get the names of the pilots we rescued and see if there is any way that we can recover their belongings from _Atlantia_. I want you to proceed with taking any ammunition, electronics, and weapons you can find. What I am about to tell you I want you to think of as just a little side mission for you and your crew. First thing though, when you enter the wreckage you will more than likely encounter the bodies of the crew I want you to be sure to cover them. I intend to put the _Vestal_ to use on a long-term project. We are going to rebuild the_ Atlantia_. We shall transfer the dead over to the _Erasmus_ and work on getting _Atlantia _rebuilt. It appears that Virgon's orbit has kept the parts of the hull that were blown away from floating free. We can recover the forward part of the ship, the starboard flight pod, and use other parts of the destroyed battlestars to rebuild _Atlantia _and get her back into the fight."

Hill thought for a second before speaking again, "Sir, I understand we are short on practically everything but these are not just a group of hulks that need to be salvaged. These are tombs to those brave men and women who went into battle and lost their lives. We would lose a piece of our souls if we went through with your plan to rebuild _Atlantia_. Not to mention that you are talking about stripping everything that is possibly salvageable from them as well. We have three mobile repair docks and that is all, don't you think you are being unfair to us and the battlestars you do have left?"

"Commander, the _Atlantia_ was the most advanced ship in the Colonial Fleet. Out of the wrecks surveyed, she is one that is in the best shape for a possible rebuild. I now have two battlestars that have been stripped either completely or mostly and are nowhere near ready for battle. With the help of _Erasmus _and the other wrecked battlestars I will be able to get those two battlestars ready to go into the fight against the Cylons and hopefully have the _Atlantia_ ready to rejoin the fight as well. Thanks to those wrecked battlestars, I can give the crews of my battlestars a shot against the toasters whenever we do come into contact with them. It's a hard choice to make, but it's one that has to be made regardless. I thank you Commander Hill, you are now to return to _Vestal_ and finish prepping the _Atlantia_ for rebuilding. You are dismissed." He probably came across as uncaring towards those lost, but Tolan could not afford the luxury of being overly sensitive. Hill saluted him and left the room. Once he was gone, Tolan poured himself a drink and pondered his next move. He got on the phone and asked Ensign Jennings to get Chief Billy Ayers. He would need a new deck chief, but Ayers was the one person he knew he could count on for what he had mentally referred to as Project _Atlantia_. Once that was over he got back on the phone with Jennings

"Ms. Jennings, here is the message I want you to send to the commanders of the cruisers _Thetis, Erebus, and Aether. _We are going to stay in orbit around Virgon to continue salvage and rescue operations, they are to proceed to the other three colonies and conduct rescue operations there. Once through, they are to return to the _Athena_ and _Ares_ to guard them against a possible Cylon attack. Tell them good luck and may the Gods be with them." With an acknowledgement she let him go and he went back to plotting his next move. He knew there was a facility on Virgon where the Fleet stored old vipers once they had been pulled from service. With the raptors and heavy transports he had on board the _Victorious_ he could possibly get them back onto the ship and try to get them back into service. With the salvage operations going the way they were, he had time to give it a try. He realized that he would need to find a way to get any civilians off of the planet before they died from the nuclear fallout. He got on the phone and sent word out to David Bogan, his newly appointed deck chief, to come meet him in his quarters. Every raptor and heavy transport vessel the _Victorious_ had to spare would be needed, and his viper pilots would have to keep up the super-human effort that they had undertaken since his battle group had come into Virgon's orbit.

Twelve Hours Later:

Tolan was pleased with himself, his plan had gone flawlessly and there had not been a sighting of enemy forces. Thanks to his salvage crews emptying the Semele Yard of all of the old vipers and spare parts, he now had enough vipers to supply _Athena_ and _Ares_ and whatever vipers he may lose if they should run into the Cylons. The fallout from the nuclear attacks had not made them unusable. It was the kind of thing that made one believe in the Lords of Kobol. The door to the ready room opened up and in walked Major Andre Graystone, the senior surviving officer of the _Atlantia _as well as his brother-in-law. He walked up and offered him a handshake, "Hell of a day you've had there Andre, it's a miracle you're still alive."

Graystone smile as he shook Tolan's hand, "Scott, I don't know if I can thank you enough for rescuing me from there. I thought your battle group had been destroyed in the opening attack. According to the reports we received, the Boreas Shipyard had been one of the first ones hit. The toasters nuked it into oblivion and there were few survivors. How's Andrea doing, can she fly yet?"

Tolan had forgotten to tell him about his twin sister. Andrea "ARTEMIS" Graystone was among his best viper pilots. Her viper had malfunctioned two weeks ago just after launch and she had to eject. During the ejection she had managed to somehow injure her leg and was now confined to her bed for resting and rehab. It would be another month until she could get back into the cockpit. "She's fine Andre, right now she's wishing I would let her get back into a viper so she can give the Cylons a piece of her mind. I'll let you go find her and let her know that you're still alive…" He thought for a moment before he spoke again, "I've had my communications officer scanning the comm traffic for anything on the _Olympica_. So far we haven't heard anything; I'm hoping and praying that Emily and the kids are all right. With all the work I've had with these rescue and salvage operations, it's helped to keep my mind occupied but there are moments when I get worried."

"Emily will be fine; after all she's a Graystone. If I was lucky enough to survive being trapped in a viper on _Atlantia_, then I'm sure the _Olympica_ will be fine. For all we know one of the other battlestars in the group might have found them. At least we have hope Scott, that's more than a lot of people, can say right now. Let me go find Andrea and we'll talk more later on." He gave Tolan a pat on the back and headed down the corridor. He stood there a minute and thought of his family before he headed to CIC to check up on the salvage operations.

THREE WEEKS LATER:

_Mercury_, _Triton_, _Pacifica_, _Erasmus_, _Rycon_, _Týr, Columbia_, _Icarus,_ and _Váli _were among the battlestars that had been stripped of all things useful. There were some, like the _Solaria_, that couldn't be positively identified among the wreckage. They were left to work with the battlestars that could be identified for salvage. The work had been slow and tedious, with only _Neosho_ and _Priam_ available to do the salvage work. The results were worth the time spent, as these battlestars yielded equipment to not only get the _Athena_ and _Ares_ back into fighting shape but enough to get _Atlantia_ looking like a battlestar again. His pet project, as he had heard it called, was coming along nicely. Chief Ayers had the crew of _Vestal_ doing all they could to get the shattered flagship reassembled and back in operation. Andre Graystone was also involved in the process, as Tolan had pegged him to become the _Atlantia's _commanding officer once the ship was ready to rejoin the battle. The work would have been even more difficult if Tolan hadn't sent Andre down to the Virgon surface to the Fleet Archives at Hesiod-Rhodea. From there, Andre was able to bring back the builder's plans for _Atlantia_, as well as every other battlestar built by the Colonial Fleet dating back to the original twelve from the Cylon War. The cruisers sent out to the other colonies had rounded up every available civilian ship they could come into contact with, or at least the ones that were FTL capable. Tolan had requested that they be escorted to what he had referred to as "Point Luck", where the _Athena_ and _Ares _were still getting back into fighting condition.

_Sphinx_ and _Helios_ had returned with a healthy haul of human lives and military equipment. Sakura and Carter had done a masterful job on the rescue mission, and were helping to organize the affairs of the civilian fleet. One more week was all the time they had left to work on the Virgon fleet. There were more battlestars to salvage, but he wanted to get the fleet organized so they could set out for Ragnar Anchorage and meet up with Adama and the _Galactica_.

The CIC was buzzing with the usual activity from the reports of the salvage operations when Tolan heard the voice of Anton Pontiere announcing that there had been five unidentified contacts on the DRADIS. Immediately Tolan ordered that Condition One be set throughout the fleet and to launch the alert fighters at once. Before the fighters could be launched, Ensign Jennings announced that she was receiving Colonial Signals. Upon hearing this, Tolan ordered her to verify the identities of the vessels.

"Sir, the signals are authentic. These ships belong to us! The codes confirm the war stars _Defende_r and _Aegis_, as well as the Colonial Marine transport _Syrinx_. The group also includes the cruiser _Neleus_. The last one is the military prison transport _Styx_."

Tolan thought for a couple of seconds before turning around to speak to Ensign Jennings, "Open a channel to the _Defender_; I want to speak to the commanding officer."

Once she received the acknowledgement, Jennings confirmed that she had a Commander Ramos on the channel. Picking up the phone, Tolan spoke to the commander, "Commander Ramos, this is Admiral Scott Tolan of the Battlestar _Victorious_ Battle Group. First let me say that I'm glad to see you and your crew is still alive. There is a lot to discuss; I want you and the commanders of the other ships aboard the Victorious in the next hour."

An hour later, Tolan was in the wardroom with the five commanders of the ships they had recently come across. Sitting at the table were Commander Antonio Ramos of the _Defender_, Commander Helen Troy of the _Aegis_, General Otus Maxwell of the Syrinx, and Colonel Harrison Sydell of the _Styx_. The person in command of the Neleus, Greg Vickers, was also present though oddly enough he was a civilian.

"There are plenty of questions going through my mind right now. Granted, there are more pressing ones to ask but first I have to know…Mr. Vickers exactly how is it that you came to command the _Neleus_ when you are only a civilian?" Tolan's curiosity was getting the better of him, and the more he knew of the answer the easier his decision would be as to what to do with this man.

It was clear that Vickers had been anticipating this line of questioning, "Well Admiral, I worked at for the Verona Scrap yard at Aerelon. The _Neleus_ had just arrived for scrapping. The Verona Metal Company had bought the ship at auction and it was up to me to supervise the scrapping process. I had spent some time in the Colonial Fleet, and I had served on a couple of cruisers during my four-year stint. My bosses felt I was the most qualified man to oversee the job. To make a long story short, my crew and I were staying on board when the Cylons hit the shipyard. The ship had not powered down yet, so I told the men below in the engine room to fire up the FTL drive and jump out before we bought it. It was then that I came across the _Aegis_ and _Defender_. The commanders weren't quite sure what to do with us. The _Neleus_ doesn't have ammunition so fighting isn't much of an option. With two warstars around, we're fairly safe. _Neleus_ belongs to Verona now, so I'm not sure what the Colonial Fleet would want with her."

Tolan nodded slowly before he spoke, "You have put me in a position here Mr. Vickers. I don't want to play the bad admiral here, and send a detachment of marines over there to forcibly remove your crew and yourself so that I can put the ship back into service. What I can do though is recall you to active duty, which was an order passed down once word of the Cylon attack got out. That means that you are under my authority now and if you don't like it then you can see just how much of a villain I can be. You are going to be given the rank of Commander and the _Neleus_ will be under your command. However, I will mix your crew with those of my own so that they can be brought up to the standards of the Colonial Fleet. I'm sure I can find some ranks to give them as well since I have just drafted them into the service. I'll let you go back to the _Neleus_ and fill them in on the good news."

Vickers didn't seem happy at the idea of being back into the military, but he appeared to keep it to himself. Tolan needed all the available manpower and ships he could muster.

Once they were back at Point Luck then things would get sorted out better. He then addressed the other commanders; "I need to know if you came across any civilians since the Cylon attacks. I have had my battle group scouring the twelve colonies for survivors and material. We have all agreed to meet at a designated area near the Red Line, which we have nicknamed "Point Luck", and from there we are to join up with Commander Adama and the Battlestar _Galactica _at Ragnar Anchorage."

"We did come across some civilian vessels in the process of finding our way here." It was Commander Troy who had spoken, "We found some heavy passenger ships that had jumped away from Caprica when the Cylons attacked. We then came across the _Olympica_…"

Tolan cut her off as soon as he heard the name, "The _Olympica_ is safe then?" The others in the room nodded, a wave of emotion came over him but all he could manage to say was, "Thank the Gods…" His family was alive after all, and once he had finished the salvage work here he would be able to see them at last.

"We will finish this conversation at a later time. My XO will give you the coordinates for you to jump to, along with the civilian vessels you came across. Commander Sydell, before you leave I want your ship to send me a list of all of your prisoners. I am going to need crewmembers for these ships I have, and perhaps some of your prisoners are fit to wear the uniform again. You are all dismissed."

They stood and saluted him before leaving the room. Once alone, he found himself a chair to sit in. All the worrying he had been through these past weeks had taken a toll on him. He felt the tears coming to his eyes. At first he tried to hold them back, but there was no stopping them. He buried his face into his hands and began crying. He felt lucky to have tears of happiness coming from his eyes instead of tears of sorrow.

FIRST CONTACT

The salvage work was finally complete, much to the relief of everyone involved. The crews of the _Neosho_, _Vestal_, and _Priam_ had performed admirably with the grim task Tolan had given them. He thanked them by holding an awards ceremony on each of the three ships. He praised the hard work of all of them, and handed out medals to each of the crewmembers picked out for their extraordinary service during the salvage operation. Andre had found a large collection of Colonial Fleet medals at Hesiod-Rhodea, and it was time to put them to use.

After the last ceremony on the _Vestal_, Tolan returned to his quarters on _Victorious_ to call it a day. The repair ships would be jumping to Point Luck within the hour, and his ship would be following shortly. Earlier in the day he had promoted Captain Pontiere and made his job as Tactical Officer permanent. Artemis had finally been cleared by Dr. Salik to return to flight status. She came back to find that she had been promoted to CAG, a job that Tolan felt she was more than qualified. The phone ringing interrupted the usual buzz of activity; he picked it up and was answered by Colonel Omega. He told him they had received a distress signal from a research facility in the Mystra Asteroid Belt near Leonis. It appeared the facility was under a Cylon attack and required immediate assistance. He told Omega to have Condition One set throughout the ship, have the vipers in their tubes and ready for launch, and to have the FTL drive ready to jump by the time he reached CIC. He hung up the phone and made his way up to CIC.

The time for hiding in the shadows was over now. It was time for him to finally take the fight to the Cylons.

The Lascaris Technology Laboratory had been built into the largest of the asteroids in the Mystra Asteroid Belt. It appeared that one of their co-workers had set off some sort of beacon that led the Cylons to them. Raiders had begun firing their missiles at the asteroid, chipping away pieces of it at a time. Once they had jumped into range of the asteroid belt, Captain Pontiere announced that he had picked up a squadron of Cylon raiders. Tolan immediately ordered the vipers launched, and for the _Victorious_ to send up a storm of flak.

The flak guns of _Victorious_ began firing immediately, shooting streams of flak towards the Cylon raiders. This got their attention, and they turned away from the asteroid and engaged the vipers. The communications channel was alive with the talk of the viper pilots as they maneuvered and tried to take down the raiders. The Victorious shook as a missile from one of the raiders made it through the hail of flak and hit the battle star amid ships. The concussion shook those standing in the CIC; Omega pitched forward and almost fell to the floor while Tolan managed to keep his legs from going out from under him.

His vipers had taken some casualties, but all of the Cylon raiders had been destroyed. Damage control teams had found minimal damage where the missile had hit the _Victorious_. Once all was clear, Tolan had Ensign Jennings open up a channel to Lascaris. The head of research, Dr. Daimon Ravashol, requested that Tolan and a group of his marines come to the station to rescue them and take their co-worker who had betrayed him into custody. It was a request he was more than happy to accommodate, and fifteen minutes later a set of six raptors left _Victorious_ and landed inside the hangar bay of Lascaris.

Daimon Ravashol was a tall man, thin with black hair that was somewhat receding at the hairline. He shook Tolan's hand and introduced him to the man and woman who had accompanied him. They were his assistants, Abbie Moreland and her brother Josh, and they had been with him here in Lascaris for the past three years. It seemed that the facility was used for medical and technological research. Dr. Ravashol explained that it was a top-secret government project that only those with the highest of clearances were even aware of its existence.

"Tell me doctor, what happened with this co-worker of yours who sent out a signal to the Cylons?" Tolan was curious about this. Why would any human want to collaborate with the Cylons?

"Her name is Alice Copeland. She was a lab tech in our robotics laboratory; she came highly recommended to us after she graduated first in her class at the University of Vatika. We have footage from the lab that would show you what happened, but for lack of better words Admiral she went crazy. She started screaming about how God's vengeance was upon us and that we were not going to live to see tomorrow. She attacked a guard and after killing him she took his gun and shot the other lab technicians! She then went to our probe launching facility and sent out the beacon that brought the Cylons to us. We managed to overpower her, and she is handcuffed and under the heaviest sedation humanly possible. I hope that your marines can handle her, I hope even your brig can contain this woman!" Dr. Ravashol tone was one of incredulity, more than likely at how one woman could cause so much damage.

"I'll have my marines take her over to the brig on _Victorious_, I'm sure we can design something that she can't get out of. In the meantime, I want you to gather all of your staff and the data from your experiments. The Cylons have virtually wiped out everyone in the Twelve Colonies, and we need to get as many people as we can out of here." Ravashol began to stammer as he tried to find a way to argue but Tolan held up his hand, "There is no discussion here doctor, if we are to continue surviving as a species then we need everyone we can bring along with us. I will do what I can to set you up with the appropriate facilities once we are reunited with the rest of my battle group. I will send for you in three hours, and by then I want you have everything ready for departure." With that said, he turned and left to return to the raptor and to _Victorious_. Three hours later, all had been loaded aboard and the _Victorious _jumped to Point Luck.

Chapter 3: POINT LUCK

The plan went off almost perfectly. The _Victorious_, _Sphinx_, and _Helios_ had each run into the Cylons and managed to beat them off with taking only minimal casualties. The _Athena_ and _Ares_ had both been brought back up to where they could launch and retrieve vipers, it was just a matter of training the crews further to make them more efficient. He knew he needed to meet with Sakura, Carter, Nash, and Watts but first he had a trip to make to the _Olympica_.

The _Olympica_ was even bigger than the pictures gave her credit for. She was as long as three _Cloud 9 _space liners put together, with the sides a bit more rounded like one would find with the _Olympic Carrier _type vessels. She boasted three large domes on the hull that were brightly lit by the artificial sun that was created within. The Colonial Line had outdone them with this ship; she really was a sight to behold. Once he had landed onboard he made his way up to the bridge, before he visited with his family he needed to talk to the captain. Sadly, it was one of the burdens that had to be dealt with when serving in the military.

He found the bridge, and asked to speak to the captain. An older man with a formal looking Colonial Line uniform walked up and introduced himself, "Captain Robert Edwards of the _Olympica_, how can I help you?"

"Admiral Scott Tolan of the Battlestar _Victorious_ Battle Group, I've come to check on my wife and kids. They were traveling onboard, and I would like to see a passenger manifest when possible." He gave Edwards a friendly smile; he certainly didn't want to intrude on the captain's territory.

"I can already give you the names of two people who can be useful to you at this time. One is Hector Alonzo, the mayor of Caprica City. The other is Admiral Jonathan Kronus, the retired Commander-In-Chief of the Colonial Fleet. He told me that if I were to encounter anyone from the Fleet to send them to him right away." He printed out a piece of paper and handed it to him, "This is the cabin number for Admiral Kronus, the one below it is for Mayor Alonzo." He went to the computer and after a minute had another piece of paper printed out, "You will find your family in this cabin on the A- Deck. One more thing Admiral Tolan, on behalf of the passengers and crew of the _Olympica_, I thank you for rescuing us." He saluted Tolan then walked off to consult with his officers. Tolan began making his way to the A-Deck cabins.

After ten minutes of searching he had finally found cabin A-489. He knocked and waited for the door to open. He expected the door to open slowly and cautiously, instead it flung open and his Emily wrapped her arms tightly around him. He held her just as tightly and looked to see that there was a peephole that she had seen him through. That explained why she opened the door the way she did. He whispered in her ear, "I never gave up on finding you…" He lifted her chin and kissed her in a way he hadn't kissed her since the time they had first started dating.

She looked great considering she probably hadn't slept well in the past month or so, yet she was here before him and that was all he could ask for. He asked about the kids, but Emily told him they were sleeping. "I want you to know that Andrea is fine and doing well. As for Andre, he managed by some miracle of the Gods to survive the destruction of the _Atlantia_. They'd be here now, but right now Andrea is on patrol and Andre is supervising on a project I've had him working on with _Atlantia_."

She told him to wait there and she would be right back and a minute later he was tackled by three kids yelling, "Daddy!!"

Andrew, Lisa, and Henry Tolan were triplets the Tolans welcomed into the world three years ago. He swore they looked more like Emily than him but it didn't make a huge difference to him. This family reunion was one that he had waited over a month for, one that he thought he might not get the chance for, as he feared the _Cylons _had destroyed the_ Olympica_. Twenty minutes later, he grudgingly kissed his kids goodbye and then went to say goodbye to his wife.

He took her in his arms and kissed her again, "I don't want to go, but I have some official business to take care of. Don't worry, as soon as I'm finished I'll be coming back to see you and the kids." He gave her a kiss before leaving, "I love you baby and when I come back you and the kids can come and stay with me on _Victorious_!"

Down on C-Deck, in cabin C-264 was Admiral Jonathan Alexander Kronus, known to his friends simply as 'John'. He was the famed 'Iron Duke of Leonis', or simply 'The Iron Duke' for short. The Kronus family had been among the royalty on Leonis before the Articles of Colonization abolished such hereditary titles. He started out in the Colonial Fleet as a gunnery officer on the battle cruisers. Once the concept of the battlestar began to be tested, he switched over to aviation and earned his viper wings. As a result he had ended up becoming one of the most famous of all viper aces while a pilot on the _Galactica_. Along the way he had earned the nickname of "The Iron Duke" mostly due to his iron will and his determination to never give up the fight against the Cylons. He had moved up the ranks during and after the way, making his way up to the rank of Fleet Admiral and become the most powerful man in the Colonial Fleet. The only other hero of the Cylon War to come close to his exploits was a man by the name of Gary Ware, who also moved up to the Admiralty but never made it to Fleet Admiral. It took the Adar Administration to do him in and end his career. Upon taking office, one of President Adar's first moves was to begin downsizing the fleet. Admiral Kronus had a much different view than Adar; he felt the fleet should stay as strong as possible in case the Cylons should return. When it was all said and done, Adar forced Kronus to retire. The statement that he used was that the time had come for Admiral John Kronus to 'Go the way of all old warriors, and fade away into History."

Retirement had been kind to Kronus; he became a partner in the Viperinae Avionics Company. What made this so profitable was the fact that Viperinae built virtually all vipers for the fleet. This helped to ensure that John Kronus became a wealthy man, and have a retirement befitting a man of his character. Tolan knew that there would have to be an understanding between him and Kronus. They were both admirals, and there needed to be a way for them to both make important decisions.

Shortly after knocking on the door, Tolan was standing face-to-face with the legendary Admiral Kronus. They had never met, but everyone in the fleet heard enough stories about him to feel as if the knew the man. "Admiral Kronus, it's an honor to finally meet you. I'm Admiral Scott Tolan of the Battlestar _Victorious _and the commander of Battle (Star) Group 66." He offered his hand for Kronus to shake, "Pleased to meet you Admiral Tolan, I take it you're the highest ranking officer left alive in the fleet?" He shook his hand, and then asked him to come into his cabin so that they could talk more.

"To the best of my knowledge sir, I know Commander Adama and the _Galactica_ are still alive and in the fight. He took command of the fleet and ordered all ships to Ragnar Anchorage. I would have joined him there, but I was following orders I received from Admiral Corman shortly after the first Cylon attack. My group includes the _Victorious_, _Helios_, and _Sphinx_. I have also reactivated the battlestars _Athena _and _Ares_, and have salvaged the hulk of the _Atlantia_ to rebuild and hopefully put back into commission in the near future."

"That's great work Tolan, but how did you managed to get the material to rebuild _Atlantia_?" His voice was more inquisitive than confused.

"In all honesty sir, I put my salvage crews through an experience they would love to forget. I spent weeks using my three mobile dry docks to salvage everything useful off of the destroyed battlestars at Virgon. It gave me material to rebuild _Atlantia_, and finish repairs to _Athena_ and _Ares_ so that they can rejoin us in the fight." He saw the look on Kronus' face change somewhat as he told the story of how he salvaged the Virgon fleet.

"That's quite a story Admiral Tolan; I would have found it extreme back in the time that I was Colonial Fleet CIC. Considering the circumstances, I feel you did the right thing. I found out while we were hiding from the Cylons that all military personnel, both retired and inactive, have been recalled to active duty. I did let the commanders of the war stars have the leeway to make their own decisions when they managed to find you. My question to you is this, what do you propose we do about this problem of having two admirals and one fleet?" He had put the question out there to him, now Tolan tried to figure out the best way to work this out. Then out of nowhere the idea hit him.

"Admiral Kronus here is what I propose. I have three battlestars in Group 66, which is plenty for me to handle. I still have the _Athena_, _Ares_, and _Atlantia_ that need to be included in a group of some kind. I already have commanders on _Athena_ and _Ares_, but _Atlantia_ is still a work in progress for the most part. I know when you were CIC you kept _Atlantia_ as your flagship, so I propose that we use those three to make a second battlestar group and as admiral you will be in charge of it. As far as military decisions go, we shall consult with each other and if we cannot make a decision we shall have whoever the president is make the final decision. It is not the perfect scenario, but right now it's the best we have. What do you think sir?" He hoped he came across as reasonable, but he would find out soon enough.

Kronus nodded his head, "You have a deal Admiral Tolan, except for one thing. We do not have a president. I'm sure Mayor Alonzo can fill the position, but that would send the wrong message to the people of the fleet. How would you work around this problem?" Tolan couldn't help but feel as though he was being tested.

"We search the civilian fleet for people with governing experience, put together a Quorum of Twelve, and have them select to two candidates for the people of the fleet to vote for. That way we have elected a new president democratically, and the civilians won't feel like they are being pushed into a military dictatorship with an appointed president who is little more than a figurehead. It may take a while, but I feel it is in our best interests. We can arrange debates for the wireless so the whole thing will have more of an air of legitimacy. What are your thoughts Admiral Kronus?"

He didn't expect it, but Kronus let out a good-natured laugh, "You are one smart officer Scott Tolan, I wish I had you on my staff back before I retired. You handle finding us suitable candidates, and I'll go let Mayor Alonzo know of our plans. I do have to ask, have you heard an estimate of how many people we have in our fleet, by fleet I mean the combined military and civilian?"

"The conservative estimate has around 175,000, could be more or less though." He stood up and saluted Admiral Kronus as he left. As he closed the door behind him, he told him that it was an honor to have him back in the Colonial Fleet.

Back on _Victorious_, Tolan requested that Andre Graystone be sent to his quarters. Upon arriving, he offered his brother-in-law a seat and started to tell him the situation with Admiral Kronus and the plans for handing the civilian authority. He didn't take losing command of the _Atlantia_ as well as he would have liked, but there wasn't really anything that could be done about it. The last thing before leaving was to assign him the task of going through the fleet records for anyone with a history of government service, to give more of a variety in the upcoming presidential elections. Andre said he would get right on it and left the room. With that out of the way, Tolan busied himself with other items that needed his attention. He thought of how he was only thirty-nine, yet this past month made him feel as if he had aged well beyond that. It wasn't long till his shift began in CIC, and he had to gauge just how ready they were to jump to Ragnar. If his luck held up they would avoid the Cylons and manage to rendezvous with the _Galactica_.

Chapter 4: RAGNAR ANCHORAGE

The battlestar commanders sat at the wardroom table focusing their attention on him, this was the big move that had been planned for since the Cylons first attacked. "This the moment of truth for us, today we are taking the fleet to Ragnar Anchorage where we should be able to meet with the Galactica and any other civilian vessels that made their way there. Since we are the ones charged with protecting the fleet here is what we shall do. The _Victorious_, _Helios_, _Sphinx_, _Athena_, and _Ares_ will jump into range of Ragnar so that we can send scouts and assess the situation. Meanwhile, the civilian ships will hold here at Point Luck along with our two warstars and the cruisers will stay with them to protect them in case the Cylons show up. If the situation is safe, then we will jump back to let the rest of the fleet know it's safe to proceed. I'd say the Gods have watched over us so far, let's pray that they will keep doing so. The time is now 08:42; you have an hour to get your battlestars prepped for battle once you arrive. You are dismissed." With that they saluted him and left the wardroom. Commander Carter stopped to thank him for not ordering them to Virgon before he left to return to the _Sphinx_.

On the five battlestars in the group, each commanding officer prepped their ship for battle. Each had their own unique thoughts running through their minds. On the _Athena_, Commander Watts hoped that all of his time and energy would have the old girl ready to take the fight to the Cylons. On the _Ares_, Commander Nash couldn't help but fight with his worries about the upcoming mission. A month ago he was CAG for the _Victorious_, now he felt the need to live up to Admiral Tolan's faith in him. On the_ Helios_, Commander Sakura got on the wireless and gave her crew a talk about the upcoming battle and how she knew they would not let either her or their fellow shipmates down. On the _Sphinx_, Commander Carter went through all the necessary checks for the battlestar's systems and vipers. He could have died a month ago when the Cylon attacks occurred; he kept telling himself that he would never be so hotheaded about going into battle again.

Admiral Scott Tolan could not have imagined a scenario where he may have to go into against the Cylons with the guns of his battlestar and vipers blazing. He knew his crew was up to the challenge; the last thing he wanted was for them to lose their will to fight. The reports came in from the other four battlestars that they were ready to jump. He turned to Major Pontiere, "Mr. Pontiere you may now initiate the countdown for our jump to Ragnar Anchorage."


	2. Chapter 2: Ragnar and Beyond

Chapter 5: Into The Lion's Den

OLYMPICA:

"How much longer will it be till the Quorum of Twelve meet to nominate the candidates for President?" Hector Alonzo paced back and forth in his suite on the _Olympica_. Sitting at the table in the suite's den was Admiral John Kronus. With Admiral Tolan and Battle Group 66 jumping to Ragnar Anchorage, he had been left in charge of the remaining military vessels.

"First we need to see if any of President Adar's cabinet survived the attack, if someone within the line of succession survived the Cylon attack then there won't be much of a need for an election. If we have missed the _Galactica_ and any civilian ships that may have found her, then we will hold the election and see who wins." Kronus spoke while looking at a list of the ships and prominent people in the fleet.

"That's fine admiral, but I have no problem with me just assuming the authority while we are here waiting to find out. The people should be able to accept that, after all I was the mayor of Caprica City!" He stopped pacing, and turned to look out of a window at the vast emptiness of space. "Who else is rumored to be a candidate for the office?"

Kronus shuffled through the list of papers he had in front of him, "There is Governor Michael Fowler of Libris. His family is traveling on the _Ventura_. There is also David Rush, a political commentator who made it off of Caprica on Colonial Heavy 486. Last one that the rumor mill has turned out is Jasmine Deitra, the Secretary of the Treasury for Picon. I think those are your most likely opponents should we need to hold an election. Don't worry too much about that right now Hector, we have 175, 642 civilians to tend to. Admiral Tolan did leave us with some support when he sent his battle group to Ragnar. I did amend his plan and had the war stars _Aegis_ and _Defender_, and the marine transport _Syrinx_ jump along with the battlestars. That leaves us with the cruisers _Neleus_, _Thalia, Typhon, Erebus, Aether, Agrius, _and _Thetis. _They are fully armed and are set at Condition One should the Cylons show up. Aside from the _Ventura _and _Olympica_, we also have the civilian ships _Alestra, Rising Star, Solarian King, Aerelon Venture, Aquaria Transport, Canceron Carrier, Leonis Star, Aura Comet, Ophion, Clymene, Tethys, Nestor, Pandion, Isis, Jason, Regal, Devon, Tigris, Libris Galaxy, Tauron Enterprise, Karo, _and _Jauron_. They are a mix of civilian transports, tankers, supply ships, mining ships, and various others. Considering our mix of civilian and military vessels, I think we're doing quite well."

Alonzo nodded, stroking his bearded chin with his finger. "There is also the matter of the prison vessel _Styx_. What do you propose we do with the prisoners?"

Kronus thought for a moment before he spoke, "We will see which ones are most likely to be rehabilitated and allowed back into the fleet. I know they are prisoners for one reason or another, but we do need crews for the new military ships we've acquired. I will look through the lists of prisoners and decide which ones can be given the chance to earn their freedom and which ones we need to keep as prisoners. Also, we need to start looking for volunteers out of the civilians. _Athena_ and _Ares_ are not at full strength in terms of crew complement, and once we have _Atlantia_ rebuilt and operational again we will need more crew for her. The _Styx_ should help us to not draft too many from the civilian population."

"You have thought this one out well Admiral Kronus; I think Admiral Tolan could learn a thing or two from you." It was becoming obvious whom Hector Alonzo would rather have in command of the military.

Kronus gave him a quizzical look, "Hector quite a few of these ideas were Admiral Tolan's. I don't think people give him a lot of credit for what he is capable of doing. There are those in the Colonial Fleet who believed that he married his wife in order to move up the ranks. Emily Tolan's maiden name was Graystone, and I'm sure you're aware of how prominent that family is. He was already a talented viper pilot with a promising career, if you ask me he was destined for promotion. I've only just met him but I can tell you that my gut believes he didn't marry her for the sake of his career."

Alonzo shrugged his shoulders then turned around to face Kronus, "If you say so admiral, I just don't quite have the faith in him that you do. Let's move on to other business. I want us to go over these passenger lists and decide who should be the representatives for the Quorum of Twelve."

RAGNAR:

"Jump is complete Admiral Tolan; we are now outside of the Ragnar gas giant." Anton Pontiere announced to those in the CIC. "We also have the _Sphinx_, _Helios_, _Athena_, _Ares_, _Aegis_, and _Defender_." A smile came over his face as he announced this; they had all managed to make the jump successfully.

Tolan nodded and sent orders for the five battlestars to launch vipers, and for the two warstars to have their guns ready to fire on his command. The _Aegis_ and _Defender_ carried the heaviest armament in the fleet. They had the hull of a battlestar, but didn't have the flight pods. In their place were massive rail gun turrets that could do heavy damage to practically any craft. Along with these were the missile turrets one would find on battlestars such as the _Valkyrie_ and her sister ship _Sphinx_. The rest of his force consisted of the _Athena_, who now resembled her sister ship _Galactica_ now that they had added the salvaged equipment from the Virgon battlestars. His ship, _Victorious_, as well as the _Helios_ and _Ares_ were all top of the line _Mercury_ Class battlestars. The main difference in them was the fact that _Victorious_ was one of the Improved-M_ercury_, or _Illustrious_ class, battlestars in the fleet and was also equipped with flag quarters. Pretty much any battlestar in the Colonial Fleet could serve as a flagship if the need arose, but only certain ones were designated to serve as flagships.

He had distributed the missiles he was to originally to have tested during the original mission among the battlestars. The _Athena_ carried the Inferno, _Ares_ had the Decimator, _Helios _carried the Annihilator, _Sphinx _carried the Black Star, and the _Victorious_ carried the Sundowner. Should they encounter any Cylon basestars, they would come in close and try to use their weapons on them. It was perhaps too great of a risk to use them at such close range, but he did not want to risk the Cylons launching their nuclear missiles at them. Besides that, the raiders could not launch their nuclear weapons without running the risk of hitting their own basestar.

"Admiral, DRADIS picks up six cylon basestars on an intercept course for us." The voice of Ensign Jennings didn't hide her concern, and she looked at him for his response to give to the rest of the task force.

"Send word to the other vessels to execute Plan Gold." He told her, and then turned to the DRADIS display to see how they were lined up against the Cylons. Plan Gold meant that they would each get in close to the nearest basestar and commence using the experimental weapons against them. It was risky, but in the face of six basestars it seemed a gamble worth taking. "Tell the _Aegis_ and _Defender_ to gang up on one of the basestars and we will each take one."

Ensign Jennings transmitted the orders to the other ships, and the DRADIS display showed each of the ships following their orders. They were arranged in a line: _Aegis_, _Defender_, _Athena_, _Sphinx_, _Ares_, _Victorious_, and _Helios_. Over the communications channel he heard Artemis give the order for weapons free as the Cylon Raiders were launched from the basestars. They moved in closer to the basestars and began firing their weapons.

The raptor piloted by Magic and his co-pilot Cashew jumped into the anchorage at Ragnar. The metal structure looked old and it seemed a miracle it was even working. There was no sign of Galactica, a civilian fleet, or any other signs of occupation. They Cylons had pulled out and were now facing Admiral Tolan's battle group. "Tell me Jamie, who do you think has the better job? Would you rather be doing this recon work or flying a viper in the battle?" He had been flying with Ensign Jamie "CASHEW" Hamilton for quite some time, since she had been stationed onboard the Victorious as a pilot earlier in the year. They had developed a strong friendship, but since she had a fiancé back on Leonis they only stayed friends.

"I don't know Larsen, I think we're safer than those viper pilots are right now. I'll tell you this much, it looks like the _Galactica_ and whatever ships were with her have already left. We'll need to find a way to dock with the station. With the Cylons busy with the battle group we have the perfect opportunity to go inside and see if anyone has been here." Her eyes were focused on the anchorage, trying to find a place where they could dock.

Larsen wanted to dock and investigate, but thought better of it. "_Victorious _this is Magic, we have no sign of the _Galactica_ or her fleet. We will await the order to jump to your position."

"This is _Victorious _actual; we have received your message and will let you know when the time is right to jump to us." Ensign Jennings grunted before she cut off the transmission. Magic assumed that the _Victorious_ had taken a direct hit from one of the Cylon basestars.

They found a place among the rings to power down their raptor and wait out the battle. The lightning storms from the Ragnar gas giant lit up the raptor with a blinding light. "It appears there is nothing else for us to do Jamie except wait for the word to come home. Just how do you think we shall pass this free time by?" He gave her the mischievous smile he was known for throughout the ship.

She smiled and reached underneath her seat, "Well Magic, there is a matter of a rematch for that card game we had a couple of weeks ago. I believe you said it was just beginner's luck that I won. What do you say we try it again and see just how lucky I am?" She pulled out the cards and they set up the game on the console between the two seats at the front of the raptor.

Chapter 6: Under Fire

"SITREP XO!" the words came out of Tolan with a loud grunt as another missile found its mark on the _Victorious_.

"The _Defender_ and _Aegis_ have destroyed the basestar that they ganged up on; they are coming to the aid of the _Athena_ as we speak. She has reported damage on the forward portion of the main hull, and her port flight pod has taken a direct hit from a raider missile. The _Sphinx_ used three of the Black Star missiles and they have totally disabled a basestar's fighting ability, it retreated before they could pursue and finish it off. The _Helios_ has retreated after taking a missile to the engines. It took a prayer, but they were able to get their FTL drive operational and left before the Cylons inflicted any more damage. The _Ares_ has destroyed their basestar, and is coming to our aid." Omega's body began to shudder as another hit shook the _Victorious_.

"They had best make it quick; we still have to get our missile tubes functioning again. That first hit we took has had them offline for this battle. Our forward cannons and our rail gun are hurting the basestar, but I don't think it's having enough of a desired effect. Get me a status report on the repair Mr. Omega!" He heard Artemis's voice on the communications channel as her and her pilots kept shooting down raiders. The air wing had not had significant casualties, but there was no telling how long the vipers could hold out under an extended battle.

"Damage crews report that the tubes should be up in about five minutes." Omega called out from across the CIC. Another explosion was heard and then he looked up at the DRADIS display. "It looks like the _Defender_, _Aegis_, and _Athena_ have destroyed the basestar they were fighting!" A cheer went up in the CIC, followed by another hit that shook the _Victorious_.

Tolan looked up at the DRADIS screen and got a chill from what he saw. "The last two basestars are coming up on us. Get the _Sphinx_, _Defender_, _Aegis_, and _Athena _over here to help us. I don't know if we can hold out against two basestars."

Not long after that the guns on the two warstars as well as the other battlestars began pounding the two remaining Cylon basestars. Three minutes later the _Victorious_ had the missile tubes repaired, and launched a barrage of Sundowner missiles at the two basestars. The result was dramatic; the basestars began to become engulfed in flames. Once they had backed away they exploded in a huge ball of fire. The effect of the Sundowner was to cause a minor fire after the initial explosion; only a huge explosion would follow by a nuclear warhead that would wait before going off.

Those in the CIC let out a huge cheer as they had won a victory over the Cylons. He wasn't sure how long they had clapped and chanted his name, but as far as Tolan was concerned they could have gone on forever. I was a sweet victory, and he felt vindication for all of the hard work they had done. He asked Ensign Jennings to call their raptor home as well as the rest of the vipers. They were heading back to Point Luck to plot their next course.

POINT LUCK:

Ensign Jennings had put him through to the seven ships that made up the Ragnar Task Force and now was the time for Admiral Scott Tolan to address those he had fought beside, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Ragnar Task Force. We have just been through the fight of our lives. The Cylons came in and gave us a sucker punch that has left us dazed and reeling. What I have just witnessed was the remnants of the Colonial Fleet putting the Cylons on notice. We have the will and the capability to fight back, even with a black eye and the world around us spinning apart. We took the fight to them and most importantly we won, we survived, and we will continue to fight another day. I wish I could say that this is the last battle we will have to fight, but there will be more battles and more struggles along the way. You can mourn for the dead when the time is right. Mourn for those lost in the sneak attack, mourn those we have just lost in battle, and mourn for what we are going to have to leave behind. The best thing we can do now is not to lose hope, and not to let our spirits get down. We will find our way to a new home. As we speak, the _Galactica_ and a group of civilians are on their way out of the system and past the Red Line. We shall find them, and be reunited with our brothers and sisters. The times ahead will be trying, but have faith in your shipmates and those in command. The day will come when we shall have a new home, and we will not have to worry about the Cylons coming for us. I am proud of each and every one of you, you have held to the highest standards ever set by the Colonial Fleet. In my eyes, you are all heroes." He put the phone down and waited for a response from his crew. There were very few dry eyes, and slowly hands began to clap and they clapped faster and louder. Those in the CIC then began to chant, "To-lan!" over and over again.

Chapter 7: After The Battle

Eventually the ships went into the _Priam _and _Neosho_ for maintenance and repair. The _Helios_ and _Athena _were the most damaged and went first, while Tolan had the _Victorious_ wait till last so that they other ships could be repaired. During the course of this time, the battlestars received their first class of recruits from the civilian fleet, as well as those from the_ Styx_ that were deemed fit to wear the uniform again. In much the way Admiral Kronus had predicted, there were four candidates picked for the office of President of the Colonies. The man had read his reports well; the race would be between Hector Alonzo, Michael Fowler, David Rush, and Jasmine Deitra. There would be debates broadcast over the wireless, and within six months a new president would be chosen. Kronus had taken over the title of Interim President, until the elections could be held. Even though he was a military man and once more an officer of the Colonial Fleet, Kronus was beloved by the civilians.

Even though he probably shouldn't have thought it, Tolan was grateful that it gave Kronus something to do since _Atlantia_ wasn't quite ready to be floated out of the _Vestal's_ dock. With the repairs to his flagship finished, Tolan's wife and kids were able to take up residence on the _Victorious_. It helped to free up space on the _Olympica_ for the changes Kronus had in mind. Rather than use another vessel for his residence and that of the elected president, Kronus went about converting the unused cabins and spaces of the _Olympica _into a sort of capital city. It would have lodging for all twelve members of the Quorum, a pressroom, and other items that would give the _Olympica_ a sort of presidential regality. He got along great with Kronus, and while there would be a need for a detachment of marines for security purposes the plan did make a lot of sense to him.

As for finding the _Galactica_, Tolan stumbled upon some good fortune when he went Magic and Cashew to scout the Ragnar Anchorage. There had been a Cylon Probe in orbit around the station that they happened to notice. It was small enough to fit inside of the raptor, and they had managed to get the information from it concerning the Cylon's tracking of_ Galactica_. It may not have given an exact location, but Dr. Daimon Ravashol had been able to track a general course that they would need to take to catch them.

VICTORIOUS:

In the crew mess area, a group of pilots sat at a table having some drinks and chatting about the day's activities. There was the CAG, Major Andrea "Artemis" Graystone, Lt. Larsen "Magic" Banks, Ensign Jamie "Cashew" Hamilton, Captain Reese "Spartan" Pittman, and Lt. Daphne "Cassiopeia" Sari. They talked about the battle they had managed to survive and about Admiral Tolan's plan to find them a new home.

"Major, you're the Admiral's sister-in-law so tell me if he is serious or just blowing smoke?" Magic said as he took another drink of beer out of his glass.

Artemis game him a warning smile, "Now Magic you should know better than to go questioning me about my brother-in-law. He is a risk taker; after all he made me CAG!" Everyone began laughing, though it was probably more from the alcohol than the fact that Artemis was being funny.

"The Admiral is made of some pretty hard stuff, the Cylons wiped out billions of people and yet they couldn't kill the guy!" Spartan leaned back in his chair and snorted with laughter.

Cashew spoke up next, "I'm sure if Ensign Brooks was here instead of on the _Ares_, she'd be here going on about how Magic was so brave and just so interested in everything he had to say!" As if to illustrate further she began to mimic Brooks, "Oh Magic, you went out there with all those basestars in just a raptor, you are so brave! Oh Magic, you are such a skilled pilot, Cashew must be sooo lucky to fly with you!"

It was obvious to everyone that Ensign Sara Brooks had a crush on Magic and probably still did even though she was among the people Commander Nash had taken with him to the _Ares_. She got up and walked over to Magic, running her fingers through his hair and still impersonating Ensign Brooks. "Oh Magic, I really wonder how you got that call sign?" She leaned down to where she was looking at his face, "I bet it's those eyes aren't they? They are just so magical that any girl could just get lost in them. Maybe it's those ears of yours, they can hear anything!"

Magic suddenly moved and kissed her on the lips, "It's the lips baby, that's why they call me Magic!" He had his fair share of alcohol that night, and he didn't think he would ever kiss her. He was so stunned that he didn't defend himself when she slapped him and went out of the room in tears.

Spartan was the next one to speak, "Real smooth Magic, man that was real smooth." His voice held a tint of disbelief at what he had just seen.

Magic went up to go after her but Artemis and Cassiopeia both said, "NO!" in unison. He sat back down and looked at his fellow pilots at the table, "It wasn't like I did it on purpose, it just kind of happened. I should at least go talk to her."

This time it was Cassiopeia who spoke, "No Magic let me go talk to her. I think we all have had a bit too much to drink tonight. Artemis, Spartan, and Magic it has been an interesting evening. I will see you in the morning for flight ops." With that said she got up and went to go find Cashew.

They all said their goodnights and went to their racks to get some sleep. Magic didn't sleep well at all throughout the night; he wasn't even sure why he had kissed her. Actually he had always been attracted to her, but didn't try anything out of respect to her fiancé. Now it looked like he would have to apologize and keep his distance somewhat out of respect for her now dead fiancé. He would have to see Cassiopeia tomorrow to find out if she was able to talk to Jamie.

_Victorious_ had three isolation cells, for prisoners who were exceptionally violent and needed around the clock security. It was in one of these modified cells that Alice Copeland was held in confinement. Admiral Tolan made his way past the brig and to Isolation Cell 2. The marines let him through, and along with a guard escort he entered the cell. She looked well considering the events of the past few weeks; she still wore her lab clothes though they looked a bit disheveled. The same could be said of her blonde hair, it had some curl to it though it seemed to not be quite as well kept. Otherwise she was a stunningly beautiful woman, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was more than just a woman who went insane.

"Ms. Copeland, I am Admiral Scott Tolan of the battlestar _Victorious_. Do you know why you are here?"

She looked ahead and avoided his gaze, "The guards look at me like they want to hurt me, and Dr. Ravashol tells me I killed most of my co-workers at the lab. I don't remember a thing about it. Did I really do those horrible things?"

He nodded his head and spoke to her while keeping his tone neutral, "Yes you did Ms. Copeland, we have video from the lab that shows you attacking and killing most of the people you worked with in the lab. You did this while screaming about God's will being done. They managed to subdue you but not before you launched a beacon that alerted their presence to the Cylons."

Her eyes grew large as it dawned on her, "The Cylons? You think I could be a Cylon?"

"From the evidence we have it would appear so. Ms. Copeland, I left orders for you not to be harmed by my crew or anyone in the civilian fleet. Dr. Ravashol will be looking further into the matter as to whether or not you're really a Cylon. If you are one I will leave you the choice of helping us a military asset or you can choose not to help us and I will put you up against that bulk head and execute you by firing squad." His voice took on a serious edge when he mentioned the firing squad; his crew had nothing but hatred for the Cylons and he knew they would do horrible things to her if he allowed it to happen.

She seemed to think for a moment before she spoke, "Well Admiral seeing as how you have left me with really no alternative, I will do what I can to work with you. I don't know what I'm capable of; you may want to keep me in here with the marines guarding me. I don't know why I killed so many people at the lab, but if I am really a Cylon then I must be a danger to the entire fleet." As the realization of what she was saying set in, she set herself down on her bed and rocked back and forth while staring into space again.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Ms. Copeland." He then left the cell and went back to his quarters to spend more time with his wife and children.

Chapter 8: Past The Red Line

"Jamie, what happened back there with Magic?" Cassiopeia found Cashew lying on her bunk in her section of the crew quarters.

"I don't know Daphne, when he kissed me it was confusing for me. There is a part of me that still thinks I'm the fiancé of Darren Wagner, and that Magic kissing me was an act of unfaithfulness towards him. It's so complicated…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes began to water once more.

"I know Jamie; it's just going to take time for it to get out of your system. We all lost somebody during the Cylon Attack. My whole family is gone now; you and the rest of the pilots are my family now. I'm not going to condone what Magic did, but it is understandable. There's been some romantic tension between the two of you for quite some time now." She saw that Cashew was playing with a ring that normally stayed on her left finger; she was rolling it around in the palm of her hand.

"I suppose I have found him to be attractive, it's just that these feelings I have for Darren are so hard to move past. I really loved him, and I had our wedding planned to the smallest detail." She sat up and was sitting beside Cassiopeia. "I should probably apologize to him tomorrow when I see him in the ready room. I don't know what I should do about this Daphne!"

Cassiopeia put her arm around her friend and gave her a hug, "Talk to him Jamie, it can't hurt and it might actually clear things up between the two of you. Considering you have mocked the one girl on board who had a serious crush on him and went and slapped him, I don't think things can get much worse." They laughed and talked for a few more minutes before they called it a night.

The next morning the ships of the fleet had their coordinates ready for the jump away from Point Luck. In the CIC of _Victorious_, Tolan gave the order for the fleet to jump. They had been working out the particulars of how they would do the jump procedures. After conferring with Admiral Kronus, they decided to stay there for their location for a day and use the raptors to scout the following systems for water, tylium, food, and whether or not they Cylons were waiting for them.

It was during this first day of waiting for the raptors that the presidential debates began aboard _Olympica_. Hector Alonzo came across as the most polished candidate, probably due to his experience as mayor of Caprica City. Michael Fowler gave a pretty decent showing, and didn't make too many waves with his answers to the moderator's questions. David Rush, whom Tolan was pulling for, also came across as a very polished speaker who wasn't afraid to answer the tough questions. Jasmine Deitra didn't seem to really know how to answer the questions from the moderator, or at least didn't answer them to everyone's satisfaction. It was only the first debate and Tolan was sure the rest of them would be ones that the fleet wouldn't want to miss.

ATHENA:

Commander Watts walked the corridors of his battlestar surveying the work the dockyard crew done after the Battle of Ragnar. For an old battlestar due to be destroyed, the _Athena_ did herself proud. She had been out service for twenty years, a lot of that being spent as a source of spares for the _Galactica_ and other battlestars in the fleet. The shipyard had cannibalized parts from other ships in the yard so that _Athena_ could go to her doom under her own power.

Watts wasn't always a very religious man, but he figured that if the Lords of Kobol looked out for people, then he and his crew were on the list. _Athena_ had been fully equipped with food, water, and every supply that an operational battlestar would need. In essence, the Colonial Fleet had given Admiral Tolan two fully equipped battlestars to fight the Cylons with. There were still some things that needed to be worked out.

The _Athena_ still had to use a Hands-On approach with landings, something Watts could have had changed but he liked the old-school feel it gave to landing a viper. Then there was the matter of his new pilots. The _Athena_ was an old battlestar, and the flying simulator from the _Medusa_ had been installed so that the civilian crew would have something to play with while they passed their time onboard until they had to depart for the weapons tests. The simulator was now being used to get his new pilots up to speed on how to fly a viper and survive. He had chosen Captain Jeremy "Hercules" Chandler from the _Helios_ to serve as his CAG. The choice worked out well; Chandler had vindicated himself during the Battle of Ragnar.

The volunteers from the civilian fleet were being split among the five battlestars, especially his ship and Ares. As they only had civilian crews, there was a noticeable lack of Colonial Fleet personnel among them. He took whom he could from the three main battlestars of Group 66 but it was still a work in progress. The civilians on board _Athena _and _Ares_ begged to stay onboard; they explained to him that they felt safer on here than they would with a civilian ship. Most of them had worked out all right; there were some that he would have to whip into shape.

He made his way to his quarters, and poured himself a drink from a bottle of liquor he acquired from Leonis shortly before he reported to Tolan on the _Victorious_. He sat in the chair that was furnished when he came aboard. It seemed the last commanding officer did leave a few items in the cabin when he departed the ship. As he relaxed, his mind went to his family back on Aquaria. His wife was gone now; their marriage had been strained ever since their two oldest children had died. His son died when a colonial heavy transport crashed shortly after take off from Scorpia. Their daughter had died when the car she was driving lost its grip on the road and she went into an embankment. Their marriage had never been same after Darcy's death. The fact that he was always deployed with the fleet didn't help them much. There was talk of divorce, but they agreed to wait after he finished his assignment with Admiral Tolan. It wasn't quite a divorce, but in his mind it was close to enough to answer the state of his marriage. He put his wireless on and listened to the Picon Press news commentators discuss the aftermath of the first of the presidential debates.

ARES:

Commander Timothy Nash was off-duty and completely taken in by this woman he had met not too long ago. It was after the _Helios_ and _Sphinx_ had returned from their rescue missions, and he had agreed to talk to some of the Caprican refugees that had arrived. She had caught his eye right away; she was blonde and gorgeous with a great smile. He asked her name, and while it was spelled 'Gianne', it wasn't pronounced the way it was spelled. They had hit it off right away, though he often would wonder why she had this sadness in her eyes. He didn't press the issue, since he knew they had all lost someone during the Cylon Attack. Once Admiral Tolan had arrived with his fleet of ships, they had several dinner dates on the _Olympica_.

He knew she was pregnant, she wouldn't say by whom though. All he knew is that the baby's father was an officer in the CFR and left the day of the attacks to take part in the _Galactica _decommissioning ceremony. If they ever did find _Galactica_, then he would find out the answer to who the father was.

She said that she could tell he was falling in love with her, he couldn't deny it though he was sure he was being harder to read than that. As he lay here with her in his quarters on_ Ares_, there wasn't any denying that he was developing feelings for her. He was twenty-six and had just made CAG on _Victorious_ when all of this happened. People had wondered why he never dated, and he tried to explain that right now his career was what mattered to him. His grandfather had been the first commander of the _Galactica_, and then his father was a decorated officer in the Colonial Fleet. He was a late arrival for his parents, and it was only after his father had made the rank of admiral that he even thought of having a family. He had married a woman quite younger than himself, and a year after that Daniel Nash had his son to carry on the family name and tradition.

Gianne stirred a bit and opened her eyes to look at him, "How long have I been asleep Tim?" She was a bit groggy, he could have wakened her up long ago but he enjoyed watching her sleep.

"A little while, I was just letting you get some sleep. I still don't have to report to CIC for a few more hours so there's no rush to leave." He leaned over and kissed her; he gave her a squeeze and pressed her close to him. "You know you can stay here with me, we can bring your stuff from the transport over and you can stay here on _Ares_."

Gianne gave him a confused look, "Are you sure that's what you want to do Tim? Let's face it, you are asking a woman you have pretty much dated for a couple of months to move in with you knowing that she's carrying the child of a man other than yourself?"

Tim didn't even have to think long about it, "Yes I am. Look at where I am at right now. My career can only go so much higher right now in the Colonial Fleet. I have a battlestar under my command and unless Admirals Tolan or Kronus pass away I doubt I'm going to get promoted to Admiral any time soon." He walked over to her and put a hand on her stomach, "This child may not be mine biologically, but when it comes into this world I want to take care of it and raise it as my own. I want you with me, and I am not changing my mind."

She began to cry softly and threw her arms around him, "You don't know how much that means to me Tim, and if that is how you really feel then yes I will stay here with you on _Ares_."

They began making preparations to have her few possessions brought aboard and set up in his cabin. Much like _Athena_, _Ares_ had been furnished as though the battlestar was an operational ship in the Colonial Fleet. Tim smiled to himself as he thought of how this place was seriously in need of a woman's touch.

FIVE WEEKS LATER:

The fleet had made yet another jump and the Cylon encounters had been minimal. They had come upon some raiders out probably doing recon work. The vipers made short work of them and then they jumped again. After ten weeks of FTL jumps, people were starting to get anxious for a return to normalcy. Tolan consulted with Admiral Kronus, and they agreed to move the election up next week. There had been plenty of campaigning and debating among the candidates; they felt the people in the fleet had enough to make an informed choice. Another condition they came across involved the selection of a vice president. Normally the party of the presidential candidate would decide this, but since this was an unusual time they went with an unorthodox practice. The runner-up would receive the office of the vice presidency, and that person and the president would work out the finer details.

There had also been a few promotions in the ranks of the five battlestars, mostly due to the need to get the senior staff of the _Atlantia_ in place. After months of hard work, the former flagship of the Colonial Fleet would be ready to go back into service. Admiral Kronus was quite eager to have a command of his own, and he was tiring of the temporary presidency. He was eager to be out there with the deck of a battlestar beneath his feet. Another change was the marriage of Tim Nash and Gianne. At a service onboard the _Olympica_, the priestess Adrasteia married them and after a short honeymoon aboard the liner they returned to _Ares_.

Their most recent jump had been completed and now it was time for the raptors to search the area for any Cylons or supplies that they would need. Tolan considered this a relatively mundane task by now, but it was one that was necessary. He was going over the next jump plot with Colonel Omega and Major Pontiere when the communications channel when he heard the voices of Lt. Scott "Hot Seat" Mitchell and Lt. Paul "Greyhound" Zethus, two raptor pilots from _Ares_, "Admiral Tolan can you hear us? Admiral Tolan!!! Do you hear us?" They were excited as opposed too frightened, what they had seen much be huge.

He picked up the phone for the communications channel and answered, "This is Admiral Tolan, what is going on out there lieutenants?"

"Admiral, there is a battlestar out here!" There was excitement in Mitchell's voice, and seeing how they had just discovered another battlestar it was easy to understand why.

"I need you to take your raptor in and confirm the name of the battlestar." He kept the hint eagerness out of his voice. It was a very exciting discovery, could another battlestar have survived the Cylon Attack apart from themselves and _Galactica_?

Tolan waited impatiently for several minutes, trying to remain calm and not show how eager he was. After what felt like an eternity he heard Mitchell's voice over the communications channel, "Admiral it's the _Achilles_, BS-17. I don't know how else to describe the ship other than the fact that looks like it's from the time of the original battlestars."

Tolan's mind told him exactly what he needed to do, and he set about it. " Lt. Mitchell you need to get your raptor away from there and back to the _Ares_ right now. That ship is a danger to us and the fleet!" Mitchell confirmed and ten minutes later Ensign Jennings reported that they had returned to their ship.

"Ms. Jennings I want you to send the order for Defensive Position 05-Alpha to the ships of the fleet. They are to form in the center and all military ships are to circle around them in a defensive perimeter. Send word to the _Syrinx_, I want General Maxwell aboard the _Victorious_ right away. Once he lands tell him to meet me in the wardroom. Colonel Omega, I want all battlestars to launch their viper squadrons. If the _Achilles_ powers up then we are to attack and destroy it."

Forty-five minutes later, General Maxwell sat in the wardroom of _Victorious _as Admiral Tolan filled him in on the details, "General Maxwell during the Cylon War, the _Achilles_ was boarded by Cylons and they managed to reach Auxiliary Fire Control and Aft Damage Control. As his crew lost the battle and the Cylons began to vent the atmosphere from the ship, the commander of the _Achilles_ jumped out past the Red Line. That way the _Achilles _could not be used against the other ships in the battle group. That's why I have the fleet arranged the way it is, and why I asked that you come here for a talk."

"What you're telling me Admiral is that we have found ourselves another battlestar, but it is currently crawling with Cylons from over forty years ago?" When Tolan nodded, Maxwell began to speak again. "What we need to figure out Admiral Tolan is just what are we going to do about this. We aren't going to have many battlestars showing up at our doorstep like this. Let's look at this from a more realistic point of view, we only have six battlestars all together and only five of them are operational. I propose that we take every marine we have available and we take the _Achilles_ by force. We can wear pressurized suits since there is no atmosphere onboard, and we can take the ship level by level. My marines on the _Syrinx _have been waiting months to get their hands on some Cylons, and I can't think of a better opportunity."

Tolan smiled and nodded his head, "You read my mind General, I want you to get your marines ready to board the _Achilles_, and you can have however many marines from my battlestars as well as from the two warstars and the other cruisers in the fleet. I give it say, two hours and then we can use our raptors and other heavy transport craft to ferry you over to the _Achilles_."

They worked out the finer details of the plan, and two hours later every marine available had landed on the port and starboard flight pods of the _Achilles_. Over the communications channel he heard General Maxwell give the order for the hatches to be opened so they could enter the hanger bay of the _Achilles_.


	3. Chapter 3: Conflict

Chapter 9: Take the Achilles

ACHILLES:

The hangar bay was a dark and quiet place; the only source of light came from the flashlight the marines had attached to their rifles. The place looked much like the hangar bay on Athena, only slightly less advanced. Around them were the bodies of the crew that had not been vented out into space when the Cylons took Aft Damage Control. Even though there were no lights on, it seemed that the artificial gravity still functioned somehow.

General Otus Maxwell had figured it to be something the Cylon boarding party had done so that they wouldn't find themselves trying to float around the ship. The voice of Colonel Jake Krulak came over the wireless set, "General Maxwell, we have secured the starboard hangar bay and are setting up our command station. There are no signs of any Cylons nearby." His voice carried a tone of quiet caution, and Maxwell began to wonder just where the Cylons were located.

"Very well Colonel, I want you and your people to set up a defensive perimeter for the time being and scout the nearby corridors for any ammo or supplies that may still be on board. If you encounter any Cylons, shoot first and try to draw them to the hangar bay. There was never a clear number of how many Cylons boarded this ship, so we could either have a huge numbers advantage or we may need to call in reinforcements from the _Victorious_." He looked over the plans for the ship that Admiral Tolan had provided for him. The decision to take the plans for all battlestars built was a brilliant move, and one that was going to be very useful.

"Colonel, cancel that order. We are both to begin working our way towards sickbay. We will set up our command center there, and then we will make our way to Aft Damage Control and Auxiliary Fire Control." He realized that they would need all the medial supplies possible if the Cylons outnumbered them, and there would be no better place to find those than in sickbay.

His marines loaded up their gear and took a corridor that was on the far right of the hangar bay. It had been obscured by a couple of vipers thrown up against it during the atmosphere vent the Cylons did when they took the ship. He hoped they would not encounter the Cylons anytime soon, one hit to their suits and they would lose their precious oxygen. After ten minutes of walking towards the aft portion of the battlestar, they found a hatch that if his plans were correct would open into Broadway, and give them a direct route to Aft Damage Control. Once they arrived there they could restore the atmosphere to the ship.

The door opened up with a loud clank, and it was Private Tyler Anderson who peaked through into the corridor. He turned his head to the right looking in the direction of Broadway that went parallel to the path they had taken, and then he turned his head to the left. Maxwell saw the reflection in the glass faceplate of his suit; it was a bright red dot that moved back and forth. Anderson was frozen in fear as the Cylon raised a gun and shot him. He fell backwards onto the marines, and then the Cylon was standing in the doorway. He was one of the older model ones, the kind that resembled the walking chrome toasters they had heard so much about. He raised his gun to fire at the group, when one of the marines started shooting away with a machine gun. The Cylon went down in a hail of gunfire, as the other marines got their weapons and began firing. The red light went back and forth a couple more times, then finally stopped altogether and dimmed away.

Maxwell heard more footsteps coming down Broadway, and realized it was the rest of the boarding party. He ordered his marines to close the door and make sure they couldn't get through it. They did that, and not even a minute later there were loud bangs as the Cylons began to beat on the hatch in an attempt to open it. He wasn't sure how much time they had before the door gave. Looking at the plans for the ship he tried to locate a spot to retreat to so they could fight. He saw that the firing range was located not too far away from where they were. He gave the order for them to follow him and they made their way to the firing range. They went to the target area and set up there ready to fire once the Cylons came into range. While they were doing this his wireless set crackled with the voice of Colonel Krulak, "Sir we have just reached engineering, and are attempting to repair these power relays so we can power the ship up. It looks like the Chief Engineer must have sabotaged the relays as soon as the jump was completed. We found him nearby wearing a breathing apparatus. He knew the ship was doomed, and he made sure the Cylons stayed here."

Maxwell spoke to him about what to do next, "Great job Colonel, but do not turn the power on until I give you the word to. We have 3000 marines onboard right now, and I do not want to lose them because we powered the ship up without taking Aft Damage Control and Auxiliary Fire Control from the Cylons. Get your technicians working on the relays, keep some of your marines there to guard them, and then you and the rest of your marines head to Auxiliary Fire Control and take it from the Cylons." It was then that he heard a loud crashing sound and the loud thud of metallic footsteps as the Cylons came through the doorway. "Alright marines hold your ground and do not fire until you see the red of their eyes!" The thought came to him of the need for possible hand-to-hand combat with these toasters. "Marines, fix bayonets! Let's open us up some tin cans when they come to visit us!" As they waited, the sound of the footsteps came closer and closer to where they were.

Krulak had taken the other marines from Maxwell's group with him on the way to Auxiliary Fire Control. Maxwell had taken a hundred and fifty of his best marines with him to scout out Aft Damage Control. The rest were still in the hangar bay waiting for orders. With 2000 marines at his disposal, Krulak easily defeated the 100 or so Cylons that were waiting at Auxiliary Fire Control. They had to engage in hand-to-hand combat at times, but when the smoke had cleared they had regained this part of the ship. He relayed the information to his technicians in engineering, and they began to work on turning the power back on. He went to contact General Maxwell, but found out his situation was grim. His force was pinned down in the Firing Range, and the Cylons at least two-to-one outnumbered them. He ordered part of his force to stay there and guard Auxiliary Fire Control, another part to sweep the ship for any rogue Cylons and the rest went to go with him to the firing range to save General Maxwell and his group.

His bayonet found its way into the chest of the toaster that tried to kill him, another one was down and there were so many to go. His marines had held out as best they could, and the Cylons kept coming for them. He gave his group credit; they were making the toasters pay dearly for every inch of the firing range they tried to move them from. He had taken casualties of about fifty people, and he hoped the rest could hold out until Krulak could get here. The Cylons pushed their way into the Firing Range despite the withering gunfire of the marines. One came and charged for him, Maxwell was out of ammo now and raised the bayonet on his machine gun to take down the frakking machine. Instead, the Cylon barreled into him and sent him flying against the bulkhead. His back hit hard and he felt a searing pain the middle of his back. He reached for his gun, but the Cylon put its foot on his arm. He looked into its red eye, wondering if it could feel any emotion. The Cylon raised its gun to shoot him in the head, and then its head exploded in a shower of sparks and electronic parts. The rest of the men cheered as Krulak arrived with his squadron of marines. The Cylons had been trapped and all went down as the marines finished them once and for all.

Krulak walked up to General Maxwell and offered him a hand to help him up; he had no qualms at all about taking it. Once he was up on his feet, Maxwell saluted the colonel and shook his hand. If it hadn't have been for him there was no doubt the Cylon would have killed him. "Great work Kulak, let's finish off the Cylons and get this ship working again."

Five hours later, every inch of the _Achilles_ was Cylon-free and they had the battlestar powered up and working properly. The repair dock _Neosho_ came over and, in much the same way _Vestal_ had taken in _Atlantia_, the _Achilles_ was secured and waiting for inspection and any repair work.

There were over two thousand dead on the _Achilles_, the Colonial Marines lost in the battle to retake the battlestar and the crew that wasn't vented out into space when the Cylons took over Aft Damage Control. The memorial service was held on board Achilles, which had been allowed to leave the Neosho for this occasion. Admiral Tolan spoke first, taking the time to praise Commander Rigel and crew for their selfless sacrifice. He commented how they sacrificed themselves so that others may live. He ended with thanking those who lost their lives in the battles with the Cylons, and how every person in the fleet owed them a debt of gratitude for making the ultimate sacrifice so that everyone could live to see another day. He then walked to the flag covered body of Commander Dominic Rigel, and pinned a Colonial Medal of Valor to the flag so that it would travel with him when he made his final journey into space. He saluted the commander then turned and walked to the stage where the other dignitaries were sitting.

After a blessing offered from Adrasteia, the bodies were loaded one-by-one into the airlock and sent out into space. There were four pallbearers assigned to each of the dead. The Colonial Fleet crews were given pallbearers selected from the crews of the five battlestars while the marines were given pallbearers from General Maxwell's Marine Expeditionary Force. Commanders Tyrone Carter, Charlie Watts, Naomi Sakura, and Tim Nash carried Commander Dominic Rigel's body to the airlock. With the ceremony over, _Achilles_ was moved back to Neosho and powered down for the time being. The fleet then jumped to a nearby nebula that Astrometrics had detected; there they would hide from the Cylons while they elected their new president.

Chapter 10: Say Hello to the New Boss

_VICTORIOUS_:

The kids were asleep, and soon Emily would be sleeping as well. For Scott Tolan sleep was harder to come by. He felt he should have counted himself fortunate; he had managed to gain a new battlestar and solve one of the most enduring mysteries from the Cylon War. Yet he couldn't make himself feel totally at ease with everything. In the back of his mind, however, he knew what it was. The possibility that Hector Alonzo could be elected to the Presidency shook him to his core. Alonzo never really tried to consult him on matters, and whenever he brought up any ideas to the former Caprica City mayor he would be told that the matter would be discussed with Admiral Kronus.

He had mentioned these concerns to Kronus, and the answers were disturbing. Tolan had learned just how little regard Alonzo had for him. In the eyes of Hector Alonzo, Admiral Scott Tolan was a man who got his rank by making a marriage of convenience. In other words, it was the same line he heard from those in the fleet who were skeptical of his abilities to lead. He felt compelled to ask Kronus just what might happen if Alonzo were to win the election. Tolan wondered if Alonzo would sack him and put Kronus in complete command of the Colonial Fleet. When he mentioned it to the Admiral, he was told that Alonzo would be crazy to do such a thing. He had even advised him against making such a move, and had mentioned in the past that Tolan was more than able to handle the position of being an admiral.

It was all too familiar to him, the doubts people had about how deserving he was of being an admiral. He always believed he got by on his own merits; he neither asked for nor wanted the influence of the Graystone family. He got the feeling that Kronus supported him, and that was a relief in more ways than one. They worked well together, and he was due to have his own battlestar group once the _Atlantia_ was back in service. He wouldn't say he idolized the man, but he respected John Kronus for the experience and insight he brought to the table. When one was running from the Cylons for all they were worth, one didn't turn away any possible help that could be had.

SPHINX:

Commander Tyrone Carter busied himself in his quarters with the stacks of paperwork he had allowed to pile up. He somewhat did it on purpose, with the election going on he would need a way to help pass the time by until they had a new president. He stood a height of six feet and six inches, with the build of a pyramid player. He had been a star athlete in school, going so far as to almost have a full scholarship to the University of Gemenon. It was his senior year when he was the victim of a dirty hit in a school Pyramid game. The man in question had laid a late hit on him after he had scored the winning score for his school. The from-behind hit caused Carter to completely tear his ACL and MCL in his left knee. While he would recover from it, the speed and elusiveness he possessed were now gone forever. The University of Gemenon withdrew their scholarship and he had no real hopes after school of going to college. He could have gone into the grocery business his father owned, but instead he joined up with the Colonial Fleet and was accepted into the Viper Training Program. There he learned how to fly, and found the same kind of rush he experience whenever he played a Pyramid game.

The other bad thing that came out of the injury was his attitude and temper. He felt such extreme bitterness at losing what he thought was his true calling in life. Because of a sore loser on the other team, he couldn't take care of his family the way he wanted and now he had to find a new direction in life. His attitude had become one of being mad at the world, a case of feeling that everything was owed to him. When he finally arrived at the Academy he and his fellow freshmen were greeted by a group of seniors who gave them a proper 'introduction' to the school and it's sacred rite of passage for first year students. He made up his mind to strike the first senior who grabbed him, and he did just that.

The right hook connected squarely on the man's jaw, sending him back and leaving everyone in the vicinity looking at him in stunned silence. He mouthed off that none of them were going to lay a hand on him and that was all there was to it. He turned around facing each of the seniors and giving his best angry glare. When he turned around to look down at the senior he had punched, he had a brief glimpse of the man off of the floor with a fist coming straight for his face. The punch knocked him unconscious, and when he woke up he was laying on a bunk.

Sitting in a chair by the bed was the senior he had struck, looking at him with an amused look on his face. "Cadet Scott Tolan at your service let me tell you newbie that you are probably in a world of trouble."

Carter shook his head to get the cobwebs out, "What do you mean a world of trouble, all I did was give you a right hook and you gave one back to me."

Tolan let out a hearty laugh, "You struck a senior, one of the rules of the Academy here is that you show respect to your upper classmen and you never under any circumstances strike a superior. I'm all for rules and regulations, can't even imagine how our society would function without them. So therefore, going by the rules I am supposed to turn you over to the Commandant of the Academy so that you can be properly punished and dealt with." He paused briefly before he spoke again, "However, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt here and assume that you have some deep-seeded anger issues dealing with your parents, brothers, sisters, or just the world in general. In that case I advise you to go find a priest and get some counseling. I won't turn you in this time, but the next time you strike me or anybody else for a reason other than self-defense I will make it my personal mission to get you drummed out of this school faster than I knocked you out earlier. So shape up newbie and get you're head on straight, it's the best thing you can do.' He got up to leave, and then turned around to speak again. "You don't know much about military protocol do you? You are supposed to salute a higher ranking officer or upperclassman."

Carter saluted him, and Tolan returned the salute. It was then that he noticed something different about his hands, particularly your fingers. "Damn it man, what did you do to my fingers?" He looked at them in horror, what kind of man was he dealing with?

Scott Tolan's face registered a surprise as though he had forgotten something very important, "Oh, that!!!! Well Tyrone, I wanted to leave you with a little present to remember your first day at the Academy so I took it upon myself to give you a reminder. I borrowed my girlfriend's hot pink nail polish and now you have the prettiest nails in all of the freshman class. I can assure you, that won't come off easily. Granted I'm not one to paint my nails but it might even take a few days actually before you can get it off." He must have seen the angry look that came over him because he also added, "One more thing Tyrone, if you think that's bad then consider the fact that I almost borrowed her lipstick and mascara. Granted she would have had to apply it to you, but once I told her what happened she was more than willing. Have a great day newbie, don't forget take whatever is making you angry and promptly get over it." With that said he turned around and left the room.

He had worked out his anger, and stayed a model cadet throughout the rest of his time at the Academy. After graduation he was posted to the _Triton_ and after a few years he was posted to the _Mercury _where he would serve along with the battlestar's CAG, Scott Tolan. They had gained a respect for one another, and over time had become friends. When the commander of the _Sphinx_ was promoted to the Admiralty, it was Tolan who recommended him for the posting. They didn't want to give it to him, but Tolan vouched for him and put his reputation on the line. Now with the Cylon attack over with, he now owed Tolan his life. He wanted to go charging into battle with the rest of the fleet at Virgon, and if he had done that he would have died with everyone else.

His door buzzed and in walked Colonel Megan Domra, his XO for as long he had been in command of the _Sphinx_. Her skin was dark like his, and she kept her hair fairly short. She was good at her job, and had never given him a reason to doubt she'd make a great commander. "Sit down Megan; I need a word with you."

She sat down and they exchanged pleasantries, and then he got down to the point of his visit. "Megan, as you know they have the _Achilles_ in the_ Neosho's_ dock undergoing a refit and modernization. I've spoken with Admirals Tolan and Kronus about it, and they have agreed that you are to be promoted to Commander and take command of the _Achilles_ immediately." He took out a small box, and handed it to her. She opened it and inside of it were the commander pins she would need for her uniform. "Congratulations Commander Megan Domra, I know you'll make me and everyone else proud." He held out his hand for her to shake, and she did but once she wiped the tears from her eyes she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Tyrone, this means so much to me. Why was I chosen to command _Achilles_? What about Colonel Omega, Colonel Barton, Colonel Kimmell, or Colonel Cordova?" The tone of her voice was one of curiosity; she must not have thought that she would have been chosen for command.

"Oddly enough Megan, they agreed that you could pick your own XO even if you pick one of the people you just named. As for why you were chosen, you have the experience with the battle group and you have all of the qualifications. Omega was just recently promoted to XO. Barton and Kimmell were promoted when _Athena_ and _Ares_ were brought back into service. As for Cordova, he was made XO of _Helios _once Sakura became commander. She didn't become commander of _Helios_ until shortly before we left for the weapons test and that was only because Commander Gates died of a sudden heart attack. Out of everyone that I felt could step up as a commander, you were the best choice and I tried damn hard to convince our two admirals that you were the right one for the job." He smiled at her, and his answer seemed to put her at ease.

"Before you leave though, I would like for you to go over these folders here and pick out your XO. The two of you will then take up residence on _Neosho _and oversee the restoration of _Achilles_." He handed her a drink and she found a seat and began leafing through the folders he had for her to look through.

It took her about two hours of reading and note taking before she finally reached her decision. "Commander, I want you to let Admiral Tolan know that I am requesting Travis Omega to become my executive officer. He did say that I could have my pick of anyone in the fleet, and it's Omega."

He nodded his head and let her know that it would be so, and then she left to go get her possessions ready to go over to _Neosho_. Once she had left he set about the paperwork he had to finish. He turned out his wireless set to hear about the election results. The news commentator mentioned that Hector Alonzo was in the lead, with Michael Fowler and David Rush not far behind in a dead heat for second. He had heard rumors that Alonzo would try to get rid of Tolan if he should win. He thought of how Alonzo should be careful with Admiral Tolan, lest he wake up from a bout of unconsciousness with his fingernails painted hot pink.

24 Hours Later:

Tim and Gianne had joined Scott and Emily for dinner aboard _Victorious_. The three kids had gone to bed after dessert, and the four of them sat in the flag quarters talking over the wireless reports of the election. It was Gianne who spoke up first after they sat down, "Tell me Scott and Emily, how did the two of you meet? I don't believe even Tim knows the story." Tim shook his head, confirming that he had no idea.

"Well we met at Croadan Beach on Caprica. I was there as a contestant in the Miss Caprica pageant, one that I would eventually win. I was taking a stroll on the beach when suddenly this ball comes sailing by my head. Next thing I know there are six men running in my direction. They had a small pyramid court set up and apparently one of them had thrown the ball way out of bounds. They come my way, and one of them pushes the guy at the right end into me. We both start to fall, and he maneuvers his body so that he takes most of the fall and I land on top of him. After I got my wits about me, we talked for the longest time. I found out that he was a pilot on the battlestar _Mercury_. I told him who I was and what I was doing there and he gives me this serious look and says, 'Honey, right now if I were one of the judges you'd have my vote!' I gave him my thanks and was going to be on my way. He asked if he could see me again, since he was on leave for three more days. We met again during some of my breaks during the pageant and that was the beginning of our relationship." Once she finished she kissed Scott and took another sip of her drink.

"Breaking news: We have now confirmed that the elections are over with Hector Alonzo winning the Presidency. Coming in second, and filling the office of Vice President, is Michael Fowler. Barely missing out on second place is David Rush, and behind him is Jasmine Deitra. I repeat: Hector Alonzo has won the Presidency, with Michael Fowler winning the Vice Presidency." The voice of Jane Kinsey then switched over to one of the political commentators.

Tim Nash spoke up next, "Well Admiral I think we'd best get on the phone and give our congratulations to President Alonzo and Vice President Fowler." Tolan nodded and Nash went to the wall and asked Ensign Jennings to put him through to Alonzo.

"Congratulations Mr. President, it was a well run campaign and a hard fought victory. Give my regards to Vice President Fowler as well. Where am I at sir? I am on the _Victorious_ with Admiral Tolan. You would like to speak to him, yes sir." He motioned for Tolan to come over and he did. "The President would like to speak to you sir."

He took the receiver and spoke, "This is Admiral Tolan Mr. President, I would like to give you my congratulations."

He listened more to what Alonzo was telling him, "The _Atlantia _is scheduled to be formally commissioned in two days sir, she is still to be commanded by Admiral Kronus…yes sir I will speak to you after the commissioning ceremony. Goodnight Mr. President." He hung up the phone and went back to sit with his wife and their company.

"President Alonzo would like to speak with me in two days once we have formally put _Atlantia_ back into commission. He says it is an urgent matter." His voice betrayed the doubts he had about just how urgent the matter was.

"Admiral, from the reports I've read it sounds like _Atlantia_ is still not ready to leave _Vestal_ or is at least not battle-ready just yet." Tim was a commander of a battlestar, but not quite as in the loop as the two admirals were.

"_Atlantia_ has had all of her equipment installed and we have managed to build the squadrons of vipers she will need. By all accounts she can be brought back into commission. The problem is loading her up with fuel, ordinance, and getting her a crew that is trained up to the standards of the Colonial Fleet. Right now all _Atlantia_ has in terms of personnel is Admiral Kronus and Colonel Graystone. That's only a commanding and executive officer." He finished his drink, and then announced that he was ready to call it a night.

After Tim and Gianne had left, he laid there in bed with his arms around Emily. They had just had a memorable love making session; the kind that left him feeling as satisfied as a man could hope to feel. As she slept in his arms, he thought of her and their family. He also thought of President Hector Alonzo, and just how much dislike that man seemed to have for him. In two days he would have his answer as to what the urgent matter at hand was.

Elsewhere on _Victorious_, there were developments taking place among the pilots. Daphne "Cassiopeia" Sari stood outside the door to the bunks for the raptor pilots. With her was Jamie "Cashew" Hamilton, they had spoken with Artemis and had a very long talk about what to do concerning the situation between her and Magic. Jamie was ready to go through with the plan, she just kept telling herself to not screw up and really wreck things with her and Magic. After all, they were still assigned to a raptor together.

Larsen "Magic" Banks sat alone among the racks of his fellow raptor pilots. His squadron had been put on some sort of raptor training assignment. Andrea "Artemis" Graystone had found they were all in need of some extra time in their raptors. Everyone except for him and Cashew, but he hadn't seen her for quite some time. They still flew together but there was some awkward tension between them. He heard the door open and in walked Jamie, he said hello to her and turned around to pull the sheets back so he could get some rack time.

He felt her grab his shoulder and he turned around. When he did that she pressed up against him and gave him a kiss that was full of passion and desire. He didn't fight it, and more than returned the kiss. They went onto his rack and off went their clothes. He wasn't sure how long they went at it, but it was for quite some time. When she finally said she had to go, she gave him a kiss and began to put her clothes back on. He looked her up and down and said, "You know Jamie, and things aren't going to be the same between us." He gave her one of his best smiles; pleased with the turn his luck had taken.

She smiled back at him, "I know and I wouldn't have it any other way." With that she walked out and closed the door, feeling as though she had finally managed to put the ghost of her fiancé behind her.

Once she closed the door, Jamie saw that Daphne was still standing against the bulkhead across from the door to the racks. "Alright Jamie, I've just spent the past Gods-know how long listening to you two going at it like there was no tomorrow. Not to mention me keeping any of the other pilots from going into there in case Artemis called her exercise off early. Now there are two things I need…" She stopped talking as a sly smile came to her face, "One are details of course, and the other is a really cold shower!"

Chapter 11: Standoff

The dock of the _Vestal _was still enclosed as it had been since Virgon, but it looked regal compared to the past months. Commander Richard Hill and his crew had cleaned up the dock in preparation for the commissioning ceremony of _Atlantia_. The battlestar gleamed and looked as good as new, which she essentially was. Months of hard work salvaging other battlestars and using those parts to rebuild the wrecked _Atlantia_ had paid off considerably. She was bigger now, they virtually had to strip her down to frame and go from there. Under Chief Billy Ayers, who would now be taking over as Deck Chief for _Atlantia_, the battlestar now boasted missile turrets, more rail guns, extra guns for defense, and more guns for flak attacks. It was all of these vast improvements that led to _Atlantia_ getting a new name, she was now known as "The Monster". Each of the seven battlestars had earned their own nickname, one example was of _Athena_: "The Relic".

"Admiral John Kronus was seriously injured and was greatly suffering when in command of the Fourth Fleet when he thwarted the Cylon offensive at the Battle of Cosmora Archipelago. Yet despite being seriously injured in the battle, he kept his mind strong and refused medical assistance until the task at hand was accomplished." The words of President Hector Alonzo resonated in the metallic confines of the _Vestal's_ dock. He had begun the commissioning ceremony of _Atlantia_ with an announcement that he intended to honor the battlestar's commanding officer, Admiral John Kronus. "I have not one award to give to this great Colonial hero today, but instead I have two awards to hand to him!"

As if on cue, the Colonial Fleet's anthem began to play and Admiral Kronus stepped up the podium where President Alonzo stood. He saluted him, and Alonzo returned it. "On this day Admiral Kronus I am pleased to present you with The Distinguished Service Medallion for all of your hard work since the Cylon War ended and for all you've done for the fleet since the fall of the Twelve Colonies. This next award has only been awarded posthumously and was only awarded to those who died during the Cylon War. To you Admiral Kronus I now award The Star of Kobol!" A roar of applause filled the dock as Alonzo bestowed the ultimate honor that any in the Colonial Fleet could ever hope to attain. When it was over, he saluted Kronus again and then the admiral returned to his seat among the dignitaries.

Among those seated with him were crewmembers that would take up the vital positions on Atlantia, the other battlestar commanders, and the Quorum of Twelve delegation. The only person missing from this was Admiral Scott Tolan, Alonzo told him that he needed him to lead the other battlestars from _Victorious_ in case the Cylons by chance showed up and tried to attack. Tolan figured it was a lie but didn't press the issue. Besides, he felt right at home in the CIC of a battlestar and not mugging in front of the camera for a great photo-op.

The ceremonies were over, and _Atlantia_ had been given a blessing by the priestess. Alonzo threw a switch nearby, and the lights dimmed in the dock and for a second there was total blackness. A loud gasp left those caught off-guard by it, but then the lights of _Atlantia _came on and illuminated the enclosed dock. It was then that Alonzo stepped up to the microphone. "It is now my pleasure to welcome Battlestar _Atlantia_ into the Colonial Fleet. So say we all!"

Once everyone had returned to their vessels, the stage was taken down and the crew of _Vestal_ went back to work on the _Atlantia_. Now that she was back in the fleet, Kronus could take up residence on her and start on getting his crew trained. They would be a mix of people from the different vessels of the military and a large dose of civilians who both volunteered for the assignment and those who were allocated here once they signed up to join the military.

Kronus turned the command over to Colonel Andre Graystone for now, he needed to go over to _Olympica _and have a word with President Alonzo. There was something odd about not having Admiral Tolan at the ceremony today, and especially not awarding him any of the medals. If anyone can be held responsible for their having made it this far, it was Tolan more than anyone else. He knew how Alonzo felt about the man, but it didn't make much sense. It reminded him of the way President Adar acted when he couldn't get him to agree with his downsizing of the Colonial Fleet. Now more than ever the civilians and the military needed each other if they hoped to make it to _Galactica_ or a new home world.

He was standing in the situation room going over the information he had received from one of his raptors. It looked as though they had found a habitable planet with a rich supply of tylium deposits. Tolan needed to get more tylium for the fleet, they had plenty of supplies in the tankers but there was no telling how far they would go until they found a new source. The only downside was that it seemed the Cylons were in the area and attempting to build a tylium processing plant on the planet's surface. That could be problematic at best. His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Ensign Jennings; she had opened the door and walked into the room with a piece of paper in her hand. "Admiral, I just received a message from the _Olympica_. It's from President Alonzo." Her left hand, the one with the paper, was shaking and her face looked ashen as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Are you alright Ms. Jennings?" She didn't answer right away, and he knew something was wrong. "Jessica, come here and tell me what is going on with you." He had to make it sound like an order to get her to walk over to him. Once she made it to him, she started sobbing. Tolan put an arm around her to comfort her, and with his free arm he took the paper she was holding and began to read it.

**TO: Admiral Scott Tolan: Commander Battle Group 66**

**FROM: President Hector Alonzo: President, Twelve Colonies of Kobol**

**Admiral Tolan,**

**As of now I am using my authority over the military to relieve you of command of **_**Victorious**_** immediately. I am assigning Admiral Kronus to the position of Commander-In-Chief of all units of the Colonial Fleet and you are to retire to a civilian ship of your choice along with your family. Do not think this is a slap in the face to you, I know you hold your abilities to command in high regard. The fact is that I do not have the same faith in your abilities to lead that you do. We are at war with the Cylons Mr. Tolan, and John Kronus is a man who has faced down the enemy and defeated them decisively. This is a hard decision for me to make, but I feel it must be made. The time has come for you to, as a great man once put it, ''Go the way of all old warriors, and fade away into History.' I know you have pegged Captain Benjamin Adar to take over as your Executive Officer. I expect you to inform him that he is being promoted to Commander and that Major Anton Pontiere is to be promoted to Colonel. They do not know this yet; I will trust you to handle this. You are a good soldier Scott Tolan, I know you will do your duty and make this as painless as possible for all those involved. **

**Sincerely,**

**Hector Alonzo**

**President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol **

**PS: Once you and your family have left **_**Victorious**_** for a civilian ship please pass the word along to my press secretary. I have much to do and not enough time to do it all. I know you will understand.**

Tolan made sure that Ensign Jennings was calm before he assured her that he would fight this. When she asked how, he told her it was going to be dangerous. The President thought enough of him to dismiss him by letter and not do a face-to-face meeting. He tried to channel the rage he was feeling, if Hector Alonzo had been in front of him he would go down as the President with the shortest time in office before being assassinated.

They left the Situation Room and made their way to the CIC, where Benjamin Adar was serving as Officer of the Watch. "XO, I want you to launch all vipers and raptors immediately. Ensign Jennings, I want you to get me a secure line with President Alonzo. Major Pontiere, I want you to wait for my orders at Tactical." He gave the orders in rapid-fire succession.

"Admiral Tolan, vipers and raptors will be airborne shortly." Adar announced before walking up to Tolan. "Sir, with all due respect what in the name of the Gods is going on here?"

"Colonel, I have just experienced a power grab from our President. He has just dismissed me from the Colonial Fleet and banished my family and I to some yet-to-be-named civilian ship while Admiral Kronus assumes command of all Colonial Fleet Vessels. This is an unacceptable situation, especially since I played a large role in saving his ungrateful ass." He spoke quietly with an edge in his voice that probably chilled Adar. "You are to take command of _Victorious_ from me, so I will ask you right now and you have only one chance to answer. Are you with me or against me?"

The smartest thing Adar could have done was not hesitate and he answered right away, "I'm with you Admiral, the Gods know that I feel safer with you here than without you."

Tolan nodded his head, "Good choice Ben, I'd have hated to have had you arrested and thrown in the brig for mutiny."

Ensign Jennings reported that she had the President on the secure line. He smiled and thanked her before picking up the phone. "Mr. President, I'm so glad you can take the time to speak me." He kept the anger out of his voice, though it was a nearly impossible task.

"Mr. Tolan…" Hector Alonzo began, not even trying to conceal his annoyance at being disturbed. "I am a busy man, why am I being harassed by a civilian or at least a rogue admiral who can't take a hint?"

"Well Mr. President, I have read your orders and I respectfully ask for the chance to speak to you and see if we can work out this situation between us…" He couldn't finish his sentence when Alonzo became livid.

"I do not have to take orders from you Scott Tolan, you do not deserve to wear that uniform nor do you deserve the rank that the Greystone family obviously allowed to be given to you. Let me explain something to you and I will try to make myself clear. You are related to the Graystone family and that is the only reason why you were even an admiral in the first place! You bought your commission by marrying a Graystone woman whose only talent is probably knowing how to work the pole…" He took a pause but those in the CIC saw the shade of crimson that Tolan was turning and probably made the connection that it wasn't going well. "I had to run against a Graystone in my election campaign, and I know all too well how evil and manipulative you people are. I have an admiral who is a bona fide hero and deserves to command the fleet again. You have to follow my orders and you will do so. You are not qualified to command a battlestar, and the only reason you have one is because of your in-laws. You can claim all you wanted to that you saved the _Olympica_. Well the truth is we would have been saved even without the help of you and your precious battlestar! So get off your frakking ass and get the hell off of my battlestar. Do you understand me!?"

Tolan spoke, but it wasn't to Hector Alonzo. Instead he spoke to Major Pontiere, "Mr. Pontiere, load launch tubes 1 through 5 with Sundowner missiles. Target the _Olympica_ for me."

Anton Pontiere froze and didn't move a finger for a few seconds. It was then that Tolan turned to him, "Mr. Pontiere is there a reason why you are not following my orders? If you have any reservations at all about this, I can have you think your priorities over in the brig and bring in someone who is willing to follow a command from a superior officer." His tone was emotionless, yet it had a terrifying effect on Pontiere. His fingers began flying over the tactical console and he reported that the tubes were loaded and ready to launch.

Once that was confirmed he picked up the phone, "Are you still there Mr. President, you seem to have gone strangely quiet?"

"Tolan you can't do this, you are going to kill over 6,000 innocent civilians as well as my wife and kids. You're not some kind of monster, come to you senses!"

"Very well then Mr. President, rescind your order and have a face-to-face meeting with me. I have worked my ass off to get to the rank of Admiral, I am not going to let a politician like yourself get rid of me in such a demeaning and humiliating way."

"Absolutely not Tolan, you are a Graystone and I can't trust you with our security. This is the only way to make things right. I can't let you act like a madman and threaten us. Like I said earlier, you don't want the blood of over 6,000 innocent people on your hands do you?" His voice was somewhat pleading, but still held that air of contempt from earlier.

When he spoke again his voice still held the emotionless edge to it, "Hector I am willing to destroy ten _Olympicas_ if it means I can save the Colonial Fleet from the grasp of a power hungry megalomaniac like yourself. You have three minutes to make a decision. Either you can meet me and work this out, or you will have to explain to your family just why you sentenced them to death. Your call, Mr. President."

"You're a madman Tolan, no way you would be willing to commit murder…" His voice was becoming more desperate.

"Try me Hector, you just try me. By the way, you have two minutes to go now. Clock's ticking away Mr. President." The phone was silent as the second minute went by, "One more minute Hector and then I terminate your presidency. What's it going to be, Mr. President?"

"Alright, alright I'll do it Tolan. I'll meet you on the first shuttle I can. I'll see you on the _Victorious_, now please call off your missiles?" His voice had the sound of a desperate plea by a desperate man. "Very well then…" He signaled to Pontiere who then ended the countdown, "I will send word for when I am ready to meet with you Mr. President, I hope we can have a very meaningful and fruitful talk." With that he motioned for Ensign Jennings to cut the connection.

With that done he turned to face Major Pontiere, "Anton the next time I give you an order and you do not obey it I'll do more than just send you to the brig. Do you understand?" Pontiere nodded and all in the CIC let out a collective breath.

It was then that Benjamin Adar walked up to him, "Admiral I just want to say that I never want to play a game of cards with you. I've never seen anyone play a bluff like that before."

Tolan smiled, a genuine one as opposed to the grim one from earlier. "You know what the secret to a good bluff is Colonel Adar?"

Adar looked stumped as he thought about it, "No sir, I can't really say."

Tolan patted him on the shoulder, "The secret to a good bluff is to not bluff." With that said he turned and walked out of the CIC to go back to his quarters.

OLYMPICA:

Hector Alonzo put the phone down, and saw just how badly his hand was shaking. He took several deep breaths, and turned around to find Admiral John Kronus standing there looking at him with thinly veiled rage. "Admiral, it's so great to see you! Just how long have you been there?"

Kronus took a step towards him, a rather menacing step. "Long enough Hector to hear that you tried to do to Admiral Tolan what President Adar did to me. Not only that, but you almost got you and myself killed because you pushed Admiral Tolan and he pushed back hard."

"Listen John, I was thinking of you when I did that. You are the true hero of the fleet. Without you, we have no chance against the Cylons…"

It was then that Kronus decked him with his left hand, sending him flying over the couch in his suite. "You did that to soothe your bruised ego and wounded pride from trying to beat Joseph Graystone in the Caprica City election. That punch wasn't for insinuating that Tolan bought his commission."

He reached over the couch and pulled Alonzo up by his shirt. "Sit down Hector, I won't hit you again. I promise." With that Alonzo sat down and Kronus glared at him. "Emily Tolan is a fine lady, I've met her while she was here on the _Olympica _with her three kids. Loving mother and wife, actually is very well informed about the news and politics, not to mention that she is a good and decent woman. I don't have a problem with you telling Scott how you feel about him; he is a man who can take care of himself. I do draw the line at you telling him that all his wife knows how to do is 'work a pole', and when you go meet with Admiral Tolan I want you to look his wife in the eye and apologize to her. Can you do that for me?" Alonzo nodded and said that he could.

"Good Hector, now one more thing I plan to do. You see, I came here to tell you that you should leave Admiral Tolan alone because him and I work well together. He's good for this fleet and believe it or not we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Now that I've had the chance to hear how you really feel, that and the Richard Adar stunt you just pulled…" He stood up and took off his rank insignias as well as the two medals that Alonzo had bestowed upon him. "I am resigning from the Colonial Fleet, you only want one admiral in charge now you can have that. I would rather serve honorably as a civilian than live in shame under a president who does not appreciate the military assets he possesses."

He sat the medals down on the table in front of the couch President Alonzo was sitting on. "Goodbye Mr. President, I wish you the best."

Alonzo watched in horror as Kronus walked out of the suite and probably back to his cabin. He had wanted revenge against the Graystones and thought he was getting it by sacking Tolan. Now he had created a bigger mess than the one the fleet was already in. It was at that point that he resolved to himself to meet with Admiral Tolan and make things right, and somehow convince John Kronus to stay with the Colonial Fleet and not retire once again to civilian life.


	4. Chapter 4: The Living Legend

Chapter 13: Return of the Basilisk

The shuttle from the _Olympica_ made its way towards the _Victorious _carrying its solitary occupant. Apart from the shuttle's pilot, President Hector Alonzo sat at the back of the shuttle wondering just what the frak was going to happen. He had gambled on making Admiral Scott Tolan fade quietly into the background, and the gambled had failed miserably. He had to repair things, or at least find a way to make Tolan happy and keep Kronus from leaving the Colonial Fleet behind permanently.

When he left the suite, it was about ten minutes after Kronus had departed so abruptly. His wife Gloria asked him about the commotion, and why the side of his face was red and swollen. He told her that he had tripped on the carpet and fell over. It was nothing to worry about; he just had a bout of clumsiness. She fell for it, and told her that he would be back after he met with Admiral Tolan on the _Victorious_.

Admiral Tolan, the man who was willing to destroy the _Olympica_ and everyone onboard just so he wouldn't be forced out of his lofty position. The man had called him on it, and made him look like a weakling. If there was one thing Hector Alonzo was not it would be weak, and there would come a day where he could make Tolan wish he hadn't crossed him. For now though, he had to make nice and keep the Fleet together. He hated saying it, but if he wanted to keep John Kronus on his side he would have to at least be civil towards Scott Tolan.

The shuttle came onto the starboard flight pod smoothly, and he watched as the shuttle was lowered into the hangar bay. Once they were secured, the doors to the shuttle opened and Hector Alonzo stepped onto the hangar bay of _Victorious_. It was cavernous, even with the vipers, raptors, and other machinery it still was an impressive sight. The walls were a dark gray metal, with lighter red marking designating areas and other pieces of information. There was a young woman there to greet him, a very attractive young woman to say the least. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, hypnotic green eyes, and she stood at what he thought was five feet, seven inches. She walked up and saluted him, "Ensign Jamie Hamilton at your service Mr. President. Admiral Tolan has asked me to be your escort around the Victorious. If you would please follow me, I will take you to the wardroom where the admiral is waiting for you."

She wore a blue officer's uniform and he saw that she had viper wings on her uniform. "I take it Ensign that you are one of the viper pilots onboard?" He was trying to make polite conversation with her, he never knew if there could be a shot at something else with her.

"No sir…" She said as she shook her head, "I am qualified to fly a viper, but there was an opening for a raptor pilot here on _Victorious_ and I jumped at it. I will probably have a chance to get into a viper cockpit, but I'm not rushing it."

"Well Ensign Hamilton, or can I call you Jamie?" She nodded that he could and then he continued, "I understand that pilots have call signs that they go by, so I was wondering what your call sign is."

"I go by 'Cashew', Mr. President." She was friendly enough; she probably figured he was just making small talk with her.

"Alright Jamie, you have my curiosity piqued, how did you end up with a name like 'Cashew'?" He was being as nice as he could be to her, he did enjoy her company.

"To make a long story short Mr. President," She began, when he told her that she could call him Hector she continued, "Well Hector, I have always enjoyed eating cashews, even when I was a little girl I would have cashews as a snack instead of having chocolate or other candy. Especially salted, I just love the taste of a salted nut. Anyway, when I came to the Flight Academy I was there with a friend of mine from my high school on Leonis and he was the one who gave the suggestion for a call sign and it just stuck with me. My raptor co-pilot's call sign is 'Magic' though I won't go into why he got that name!" She laughed and he laughed with her, for the rest of the walk they engaged in more small talk.

They snaked through corridors and up ladders as they made their way into the ship. He had no idea where he was going, but that was probably why he had Ensign Hamilton with him. He glanced at her left hand and saw that there wasn't a ring on it, yet another good sign for him. Finally the reached a door that had 'Wardroom' stenciled in white. She opened it for him, and said that she would be waiting outside for when he was ready to leave. She smiled at him, and he returned it as he walked into the room.

Once the door was closed he looked and saw Admiral Tolan standing at a table in the middle of the room. Sitting down was a strikingly beautiful woman, with long red hair and light blue eyes. She did have a wedding ring on her left hand; he didn't have to take long to figure out that this was Emily Tolan. He walked over and offered his hand to Tolan and the admiral took it and welcomed him. "Mr. President, it's good to have you visit us here on _Victorious_. Now I would like to introduce you to someone." The woman stood up and he noticed that she was about five feet, eleven inches. He stood six feet tall and almost saw eye-to-eye with this woman.

"You must be Emily Tolan, I have heard so much about you." He then swallowed hard and looked her in the eye, "Mrs. Tolan allow me to…" He didn't get to finish the sentence as her left hand came hard against his cheek.

"How dare you say that I'm a whore Hector Alonzo?" Her voice was an angry one, and her eyes fixed on him with a glare that he rarely saw in a woman.

He stammered, "No disrespect Mrs. Tolan…I didn't mean to say you were a whore, I was using the 'Work the pole' statement in regards to strippers…" He didn't get to finish when her hand came and found his face again.

"First you insult me, and then you do it again by trying to justify it!" She was quite livid now, and it was then that Tolan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Emily, listen baby I think Mr. Alonzo here is really sorry about what he said, and knows that it wasn't right in any way. Aren't you sorry you said that, Mr. President?" The look Tolan gave him was one that said he had better quit while he was still ahead.

"Yes you're right, I am deeply sorry for any insult I gave you Mrs. Tolan and I promise it won't happen again. Please forgive me!" He mentally realized that he probably did cross the line; she was not the woman he thought she was.

She nodded and let him know that she forgave him but if it happened again he would be wise to stay out of her sight. With that she left the room and headed back to their quarters.

"Does she always get that angry; I would hate to see her when she's mad at you or the kids!" He tried to keep his tone light; Emily Tolan had done her part to shake him up.

"I've seen her angrier, though I know better than to call her names or insinuate she's easy. Enough about that Mr. President, we are going to take a walk. You, I, and Ensign Hamilton are going for a stroll around the ship." He opened the wardroom door, and the three of them were walking the decks of _Victorious_.

"Where are we heading to admiral? There's nothing on here that I think would be important for me to see." He was once more heading down corridors and up and down stairs to wherever Tolan had in mind.

After ten minutes or so of walking, they entered a room marked 'Launch Tube Control Center' and Hector Alonzo was standing in a room overlooking rows of missile tubes in the center of _Victorious_.

"Ensign Hamilton, I would like for the staff here and yourself to wait for us outside of the door. I need to have a talk with the President and it is one that I can't have any extra ears listening to." Jamie nodded and in a minute she and the rest of the staff were outside with the door closed.

"Come with me here to the control room Hector, there is something I want you to see." He walked over to a computer display and began pressing a series of buttons. "Look out there to the tubes marked one through five."

Hector watched as the midsection of the tubes slid down, exposing the missiles that were underneath the metal tube. He saw five missiles inside of tubes one through five. The rest were unloaded, and on closer inspection of the first five he saw the familiar Colonial Fleet stenciling. The same white word was on all five of them, 'Sundowner'.

He was speechless, but once Tolan saw the realization register on his face he spoke to him. "Mr. President, I wanted to let you know that I was not bluffing when I ordered the missile tubes loaded. The next time you think you can get rid of me with a Presidential Order, disrespect me, or disrespect my family; I want you to remember what you saw here today and realize that I do not bluff. Do we have an understanding?"

Hector nodded, his eyes still firmly affixed to launch tubes one through five. The bastard really was going to blow up the _Olympica_; the balls of Admiral Scott Tolan must be made of armor for him to even think of pulling off a stunt like this.

"What of Admiral Kronus, the admiral you have such unconditional love for? Does he have any clue of what just happened?" His voice wasn't mocking; he seemed to be genuinely curious.

"Sadly Admiral Tolan he knows everything that happened. He came over to the _Olympica_ do dissuade me from sacking you from the service, and he overheard the entire conversation on my side. Let's just say he gave me a nasty punch to the face for insulting your wife and then resigned from the fleet. He even turned in the two medals I bestowed upon him during the commissioning of _Atlantia_.

"You have frakked up big time Mr. President; I just want to let you know that. If it will help, I'll head over to _Olympica_ and see if I can talk him out of it. I'm sure it would go better if he knew that I was in no danger of being forced out of the Colonial Fleet." Tolan knew what he wanted to hear, and Hector Alonzo gave in and reassured him that he would not try to force him out of his position as admiral or his command of _Victorious_.

'There are other ways though, but for now I'll just give the Graystone bastard what he wants.' Hector thought to himself. Tolan opened the door, and Jamie Hamilton escorted him back to the shuttle while Admiral Tolan set off in the opposite way to another part of the ship.

As they walked towards the hangar deck, the alarm klaxons began to go off and the voice of Major Pontiere came over the loudspeaker announcing action stations. He asked Jamie to escort him to the CIC. They made it there and there stood Scott Tolan conversing with Benjamin Adar, while the DRADIS showed a large unknown object moving closer to them. "Launch alert fighters, and have the rest of the battlestars launch their air wings…" Tolan kept speaking about the fleet jumping away and the Colonial Fleet staying to fight what they presumed to be a Cylon basestar.

"Mr. President, Ensign Hamilton. I'm glad you made it to the CIC; you are going to be here until we can take care of the Cylon basestar. Ensign, please let Lt. Banks know where you are and that he will need to fly solo with his raptor." She nodded to him, and went to go get in touch with Magic. With her gone Tolan turned to Hector.

"Our alert vipers have launched and are heading towards the object. The fleet will be ready to jump shortly, until then we will protect them." He turned as Ensign Jennings spoke to him.

"Admiral, we are receiving a hostile challenge from a ship claiming to be a Colonial battlestar." Her voice sounded confused, and Tolan knew it was with good reason.

"Alright Ensign, put it up on the loudspeaker." He listened as she turned on the loudspeaker in the CIC.

"This is the Battlestar _Basilisk_ we demand that you identify yourself or prepare to be fired upon." The voice was that of a young man, probably a recent graduate of the Academy like Ensign Jessica Jennings.

"Send them our identification codes and ask they do the same or else we will fire upon them. For all we know it is a Cylon trap, and I don't intend to fall into one of those." Tolan waited patiently as he could.

"Admiral…" Jennings began to say as he went over the information she had received, "The codes are authentic, and that ship out there is the _Basilisk_!" Her voice was excited now; another battlestar was a fortunate find for them. "Admiral Tolan, the commander of the _Basilisk_ wishes to speak with you." With that said, Tolan picked up the phone and had the loudspeaker turned off.

"This is Admiral Scott Tolan of the Battlestar _Victorious_. To whom am I speaking with?" He waited, not having any idea who the other person he was speaking with.

"Admiral Tolan, this is Admiral Gary Ware of the _Basilisk_. I sure am glad the Gods brought you into my path Tolan, it's a miracle you're alive out here!" The voice was that of an old man, but one with plenty of energy. Tolan returned the sentiments and agreed to meet him on _Basilisk_ and bring President Alonzo with him. The only problem he found was the fact that Gary Ware was a retired admiral who, much like Admiral Kronus gained his notoriety during the Cylon War. He had retired and gone to civilian life so by all accounts he should have died when the Cylons attacked. Yet here he was in command of a battlestar and having just found them. This day was getting stranger by the minute.

"Admiral Tolan what can you tell me about Admiral Ware?" Hector Alonzo questioned him as they stood in the situation room. He was going over a computer printout while Alonzo stood at the large plot table in the center of the room.

"Gary Ware and John Kronus are for the most part cut from the same cloth. There are some subtle differences between them though. John Kronus was a gunnery officer who switched over to being a viper jockey when the battlestar concept was first introduced. Gary Ware was a viper jockey from the day he took his oath in the Colonial Fleet. Both had distinguished careers in the fleet, but Lloyd graciously took the retirement President Adar offered him and with that came additional benefits. Going by scuttlebutt, Lloyd is a bit more on the show-off side and lets everyone knows what he's done and how he can do it ten times better than you could ever dream of. He also carries a Cylon sabre on his belt, a souvenier from a boarding party." The handout finished printing and he handed it to Alonzo for him to go over.

"This man is a work of art Admiral, look at these victories over the Cylons during the war and all these maneuvers he created. With him and Admiral Kronus there is nothing to fear!" He was excited at the prospect of having these two living legends serving under him.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself Mr. President; we don't even know what we're up against here. I have to meet with him first and see where things stand. Don't tell me you're already planning to replace me again with another admiral from the First Cylon War?" He was being sarcastic, but he couldn't help himself after all he had just been through with Hector Alonzo.

He feigned being hurt by the accusation, "You wound me Admiral Tolan, and I'm sure if I try that again you will destroy _Olympica_ without even a moment's notice. I think I'll just keep you in command of _Victorious_ and your battle group and let that be the end of it." He gave his best smile, sure that if he tried to sack Tolan again the man would do just that.

"I'm intrigued though, and once we're out there on the _Basilisk_ we'll get the information we need. I'm going to have Ensign Jennings give Admiral Ware an estimate of when we'll be there. First thing though is a return trip to _Olympica_; I need to go talk Admiral Kronus into returning to the Colonial Fleet." Tolan passed the word along to Jennings and then asked Ensign Hamilton to have her raptor ready to go within the next fifteen minutes.

"What am I going to do in the meantime Admiral?" Alonzo had no idea what he was going to do.

"You are coming with me to _Olympica_, and then while I speak to Admiral Kronus you are going to go back to your suite and do whatever it is Presidents do. Once I am finished with my talk with Admiral Kronus we will all head over to _Basilisk_ and go from there." With that said, they left and met Ensign Hamilton in the hangar bay.

_OLYMPICA_:

It was a déjà vu feeling as he walked to the door for cabin C-264, when he first came aboard _Olympica_ in the aftermath of the Cylon attack. This was the third place he visited after finding the bridge and visiting the cabin where his wife and kids were staying at. He knocked on the door and about a minute later he was face to face with John Kronus. He must have been sleeping, he wore a bath rode and he could make out pajama pants and a shirt underneath.

"It looks like I came here overly dressed John, I hope the dream I woke you from wasn't all that great." He smiled at the former Commander-In-Chief of the Colonial Fleet, who returned it with a somewhat warm smile.

"Admiral Tolan, come on in. We have a lot to talk about, especially if it involves a certain man who was elected President recently." The man's voice was tired, probably even a bit drunk.

He walked in and found a seat in the sitting area that he settled into. Kronus took the seat that was across from him. "I hear you resigned your commission and became a civilian again John. While I appreciate you falling down on your sword on my behalf, I really need to talk you out of it. I have dealt with Hector Alonzo, and Emily even gave him a piece of her mind." He saw Kronus perk up at the mention of this, and he elaborated. "The first thing she did was slap him silly, and then when he tried to clear things up and defend his words she went and slapped him again. He finally took the hint and just said how sorry he was. I love my wife and all, but that sure made me not want to make her mad!" He laughed and even Kronus joined in on the laughter.

"I socked that son of a bitch after I heard him say that about your wife. I was there for the whole exchange. You have some balls on you Scott, not many people I know of who would nuke a passenger liner just to keep the President of the Twelve Colonies from dismissing him from service. Maybe I should have done that to Adar and then the Cylons may not have attacked."

"Nonsense John, you would have just been another casualty among billions of others. If there is one thing the people need now it would be live heroes. The Gods know we already have plenty of dead ones." He saw a flicker of emotion in the man's eyes and he pressed on, "You are a hero to the people in the fleet. There are so many people who look up to you and would follow you into the darkest depths. You give them hope and remind them of a time when we were victorious and not afraid of the Cylons. I respect you for what you've done here, but there is a greater calling here and it one that the two of us have to answer. Hector Alonzo is a professional politician and that is all he's got going for him. We are the protectors of the fleet, and it is our burden to bear. I'm asking you as a fellow admiral and as friend don't make me bear this alone." He stood up and held out his hand for him to shake.

It seemed an eternity, but John Kronus stood up and shook Scott Tolan's hand. The other admiral was back in the fleet, and Tolan could not have been happier.

"There is another thing John, we have a new battlestar that has shown up. It's the _Basilisk_ and it's commanded by Admiral Gary Ware, the same Admiral Ware from the Cylon War. I'm heading over there with President Alonzo and I would appreciate it if you could come with me." He told him the rest of the story of meeting the _Basilisk _while they walked to the Alonzo's suite.

When they got there the chill in the air was very noticeable between Kronus and Alonzo. Still when the President thanked him for not going through with his resignation and coming back to the fleet, Kronus looked at the man and told him in no uncertain terms that he didn't come back because of him.

_BASILISK_:

The raptor traveled the distance between _Olympica_ and _Basilisk_ with no difficulty. The four of them didn't speak a whole lot, other than for Tolan to give whatever information he knew about the battlestar. The _Basilisk_ was the latest of the new _Titan_-class battlestars. It was essentially a significantly larger version of a _Mercury_-class battlestar with some structural differences. These ships were longer and wider than any previous class, large enough to hold the air group of two regular-size battlestars. There were also additional armaments, such as missile turrets and more secondary guns than on other battlestars, such that _Basilisk_ was armed similarly to _Atlantia_. The front of the ship resembled the _Galactica_, only the top and bottom seemed to flatten a bit leading to the front of the ship. The dual flight pod system had been done as well, only the two landing bays were beside each other instead of one on top of the other. There were sixteen sublight engine pods at the rear of the ship.

They made their way to the port flight pod and once they landed they were lowered to the hangar bay.

Looking through the window of the raptor, they saw a hangar bay that was full of people assembled to meet them. It made sense to Tolan that they would be assembled like this; they were probably the only other Colonials the crew had encountered in the longest time. Ensign Hamilton hit the button to open up the raptor doors and he stepped out along with Admiral Kronus. After them came President Alonzo, and for a couple of minutes they stood there staring at the faces of the crew of the _Basilisk_.

"Admiral Gary Ware at your service Admiral Tolan and guests, welcome aboard the Battlestar _Basilisk_." The older man walked out from his place at the front of the line. He was wearing a dress gray uniform, and had a Cylon sword attached to his uniform belt. That was a touch that Tolan had expected to find.

As he got closer he made out the rest of the party, "John Kronus! Now just how in the blazes did you find your way out here you old dog?" They shook hands and then he turned and introduced himself to Tolan and Alonzo. It was then that he put his men at ease.

"On behalf of the crew of the _Basilisk_, I just want to say how great it is to have found all of you. Allow me to welcome you onboard the most powerful battlestar in the Colonial Fleet!" As soon as Ware said that they hangar bay erupted into a roar of applause and shouts of joy.

"Come with me to my quarters gentlemen, we'll catch up on everything when we get there." He led them through the corridors of the ship, while Ensign Hamilton was at the raptor getting asked question after question by those who hung around her in the hangar bay.

The admiral's quarters were larger than the ones on _Victorious_ and probably even _Atlantia_. Ware directed them to a table where they sat while he poured them each a glass of dark amber colored liquor from a bottle in his cabinet. "This came from a distillery in the hills of the Clermont Mountains on Scorpia, some of the finest I've ever come across."

They each did a toast to the Twelve Colonies and to the Colonial Fleet, especially their brothers and sisters in the fleet who still might be somewhere out there. It was after that when Tolan asked the question of what happened that caused him to be here when so many other battlestars were destroyed.

"Well in all honesty Admiral Tolan I wasn't even supposed to be here. I was a special guest for the shakedown cruise of the _Basilisk_. We were out there with three cruisers when the Cylons came out of nowhere and attacked us. Then suddenly the three cruisers shut down all at once and they were unresponsive. For some reason we didn't know at the time, we weren't having the same problems. The ships were hit by nuclear warheads all at once, and we took some damage from those. Yet the Cylons must have thought we had been destroyed. I told the commander that the nuclear warheads might have blinded their DRADIS to us and if we jumped out of range before they knew better it would seem we had perished."

With that he took another sip of his drink before he spoke again, "Yet the fool wouldn't listen to me, and when he finally saw my way of thinking it was too late. The basestar hit us with two warheads, and then we jumped blindly out of there. The commander and executive officer were killed in the explosion and it fell to me to take command and see things through. I see now why the Gods let me live. The crew of the _Basilisk_ needs me, and I am the only one qualified to take the fight to the Cylons. Just like I did over forty years ago, I am going to make the Cylons howl!" He drove home the point by slapping his hand against the top of the table, making it shake and the other glasses jump ever so slightly.

"So Lloyd is that what you've been doing all this time? You are just one battlestar out there against an unknown number of Cylons. We have five battlestars, two warstars, and several cruisers. We still have to carefully plot out what our moves are going to be and just what type of strategy we are going to use. How can you make the Cylons hurt with just this battlestar?" The voice of John Kronus was one of intrigue and concern.

"Well John, we have been striking the Cylons whenever the opportunity arises, due for the most part to my great planning and keen strategic mind. I haven't brought them to the negotiating table but I've made sure they know that I'm there and that's what matters. I see you have taken your civilians and ran without looking back. I am taking the fight to the Cylons and making sure they suffer for what they did to our people." There was that arrogant cocksure manner again, and Tolan began to wonder if this man might cause him to see Hector Alonzo in a positive light.

"Well Admiral Ware, now that I've been elected President of the Colonies I can promise you a different strategy for us to follow. You'll have to excuse Admirals Tolan and Kronus. One was just made admiral when the Cylons attack, you can probably overlook his timidity when it comes to taking action. As for Admiral Kronus, well you know him as well as I do. He is a brave man and certainly a hero of the Cylon War, but he has also been reluctant to take action against the Cylons. Unlike you obviously, retirement has taken some of the bite out of John Kronus to the point where he would rather run than attack. That's why you are such a blessing to us Admiral Ware; you have a vision of just how we should deal with the Cylons. Come join us and save us, as you can tell from these two gentlemen here I have a battle group that is aching to have strong leadership." Hector Alonzo was pleading with Admiral Ware to come over to his way of thinking.

"You make some great points there Mr. President, how can I refuse a case where my talents can only help the situation and make things better. If you would be so kind as to allow me to have a word with you in private, I would ask that Admirals Kronus and Tolan return to their ships and await my orders." With that Ware motioned for Alonzo to come closer so that he could talk to him.

"Now just wait a minute!" Kronus stood up angrily, with Tolan wondering if he would have to hold the man back. "We have just as much right to be here as anyone, we are the ones in charge of the Colonial Fleet here. Admiral Ware would do well to realize it."

"Actually Admiral Kronus," Alonzo held up a hand as he addressed them, "I believe that as the elected President of the Twelve Colonies you fall under my jurisdiction. That is why I have the authority over the military, or else we'd find ourselves under a brutal military dictatorship. With that in mind, I am appointing Admiral Ware to the position of Fleet Admiral and that means that he is the one in charge of this battle group. With that having been said, salute your superior officer and leave this ship to await further orders." He was enjoying this; the power of the office was intoxicating. No wonder Richard Adar enjoyed being president so much. The men saluted and left the room, leaving him alone with Admiral Ware.

"How does it feel to be in charge of a battle group once more Admiral Ware?" Alonzo patted Ware on the back, feeling he had made the best decision of his presidency so far.

"You are a very wise man Mr. President. I have known John Kronus for the longest time, but I feel he has become scared since the Cylon attack. Either that or he's let the cautiousness of Admiral Tolan get the better of him. I had my share of victories against the toasters when we first fought them, and with my guerilla tactics as of late I have been successful. I have never tasted defeat and have no intention of doing so now." He walked over to a desk and picked up a file from it that he handed to Alonzo.

"There is a planet not too far from here. I jumped here to prepare for a strike against two Cylon basestars I discovered there. Since I have found some extra resources, I propose a strike against these two basestars using the _Basilisk_ and three other battlestars from the group here." He was sounding very confident; some might have even said it bordered on arrogance.

"I love it Admiral Ware! We have been on the run long enough, and it's about time we took the fight to the Cylons. That is why I'm thankful the Gods delivered you to us. Otherwise we'd just be on the run waiting for Tolan and Kronus to make a mistake that would doom us!" His voice didn't hide his enthusiasm at all, but it did hide the disdain he had for Scott Tolan and now John Kronus. One man had stood up to him in a way he wasn't used to and the other decided to back that very man and put him in this position. Not to mention the fact that Tolan was willing to kill him and the rest of the _Olympica_. He couldn't sack the admiral but he could make him so miserable he might just want to quit.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Mr. President, you won't be disappointed for your faith in me. I need the records from all Colonial Fleet personnel on my desk within the hour. I am going to have to make some changes to the crews of the battlestars. If you have any ideas or recommendations please let me know now before you leave." Ware had found a seat to sit and waited for him to answer.

"First thing Admiral Ware, I think you need to get the civilians off of these battlestars. I know Admiral Tolan has his wife and kids onboard _Victorious_ and Commander Nash has his wife onboard _Ares_. I know in a time of war this kind of thing would be unacceptable…" He thought for a minute then had another brilliant idea. "Also I will need a liaison officer between myself and the rest of the fleet commanders. I have met a very smart young ensign by the name of Jamie Hamilton, she's stationed on _Victorious_ right now as a raptor pilot and I believe she is more than qualified to be my go-between with you and the rest of the Colonial Fleet. I do believe that you need to mix up the crews with the different battlestars, from what I have seen during my inspections of the seven battlestars is that they are becoming too comfortable and friendly with one another. There is a sort of clique mentality that I have seen developing and I think you're the man who can remedy that." He loved how it was going, he was going to get a very attractive liaison officer and he was going to make life a bit harder for Scott Tolan and the rest of his loyal crewmembers.

"I will send the order to Ensign Hamilton for her to report to you on _Olympica _immediately, and I will issue my orders on fleet reassignments once I have the rosters and taken a look at the log books. In the meantime Mr. President, enjoy yourself and continue doing the great job you're doing. When I have finished all this, and taken out more of the toasters the people will be singing your praises for years to come. Go for now, and I will speak to you again in a day or so." With that said, Admiral Ware saluted Hector Alonzo and then the president left the room.

Chapter 14: Rise of the Living Legend

_VICTORIOUS_:

He was going to kill Hector Alonzo, no doubting that one. Scott Tolan sat in his empty quarters on _Victorious_ with a drink in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. It was the latest message he had received from Ensign Jennings. The first one involved the fact that Ware was going to go through the rosters of the battlestars and began reassigning crewmembers. That one he could live with; as long as he kept most of his senior staff he would be alright. The last one though was the one that had him livid. All non-military crew were to find housing off of the battlestars and in the civilian fleet. This meant that Emily and their three children were back on the _Olympica_ along with Gianne Nash. She was becoming more visibly pregnant, and Emily offered to share their room on _Olympica_ with her so that she could be looked after. He had just gotten off the phone with Commander Nash, and it took everything short of a direct order to get the man calmed down. Tim had wanted to go after both Admiral Ware and President Alonzo, not that Tolan could blame him. When it was all said and done, Tim had calmed down and asked Tolan what they should do about the situation. "Our job Tim, that's all we can do right now. Right now we're dealing with two arrogant asses who think they know what's best for us."

The door buzzed and he let the person in. The person in question was Ensign Jennings, and she held another order from Admiral Ware. He thanked her, and she went back to CIC. He scanned the order and was not amused; Admiral Ware was ordering Ensign Hamilton to report to _Olympica_ to serve as President Hector Alonzo's liaison officer immediately. He'd taken a liking to the young raptor pilot, and now he was losing her to Alonzo. He decided to do this personally; he picked up the phone and asked for Jamie's location.

"It was like being in a dream, I was sitting on the raptor waiting for the admirals and President Alonzo to come back and the crew of the _Basilisk_ just kept asking me question after question. I think I even got a couple of marriage proposals out of the deal!" Jamie Hamilton clapped her hands together and laughed, though she noticed Magic was grimacing at that last detail.

"Larsen Banks, are you getting jealous?" She gave him a playful look and spoke to him again. "Don't you worry Magic; none of them could even hope to measure up to the bravest raptor pilot in all of the Colonial Fleet!" She threw on her impersonation of Ensign Brooks for good measure, which brought howls of laughter from the pilots at the table they were sitting at. Artemis laughed so hard she almost lost her balance and went out of the chair she was leaning back in.

Magic still looked irritated so she walked up to him and gave him a big kiss on the lips, "Don't worry Magic, those viper jockeys have nothing on you at all. Feel better now?"

He finally smiled at her and kissed her back, "I feel better now Cashew, not that I was worried to begin with. Can't anybody treat you like I do?" He was back to being the cocky raptor pilot the _Victorious_ had grown to know.

She was going to say something when heard a voice in the background shout, "Admiral on deck!"

In stepped Admiral Tolan and everyone in the room stood and saluted him. He returned the salute and scanned the room. When he saw Jamie he motioned for her to follow him. They walked back to his quarters, engaging in some small talk about the ship and other things that were going on.

He opened the door for her and allowed her to take a seat before he closed the door and pulled a seat up in front of where she was sitting. "Jamie, I have received a message from Admiral Ware a few minutes ago. It's something that I wanted to give you personally." He handed her the paper and began to go over the orders with her. "You are to report immediately to _Olympica_ to take up duties as President Alonzo's liaison officer. You will report to him and be his go-between with the Colonial Fleet and his office." He saw the look on her face; it was a mix of shock and disbelief.

"Why was I picked for this Admiral Tolan? I'm a pilot, not some officer in the press corps. My place is on a raptor or in the cockpit of a viper. Isn't there anyway you can make Admiral Ware change his mind?" She was pleading with him, almost on the verge of tears from what he read on her face.

"I wish it were that easy Jamie, it's probably something to do with the fact that President Alonzo and I aren't on the best of terms. Plus right now Admiral Ware is being given everything he asks for; since he has now been made Commander of the Colonial Fleet. I'll see if I can pull some strings and talk some sense into the President and Admiral Ware." She had lowered her head and was looking down at the floor; he put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "Hang in there Jamie, I'll find a way to get you out of there and get you back here on _Victorious_ where you belong. You're probably going to be busy dodging the advances of President Alonzo without Mrs. Alonzo knowing about it. You get there without a scandal and I will personally pin a medal to your uniform." He smiled her and she laughed despite the tears that were running down her face.

"Thank you Admiral, let me say goodbye to my friends and I'll get my stuff together." She got up to leave, and he went to open the door for her.

"Take all the time you want Jamie; I'm not going to hurry you off of my ship. Just remember, I will get you back here as soon as I can." She broke protocol and wrapped her arms around him to give him a large hug before she wiped her eyes and headed down the corridor.

Forty minutes or so later he heard the buzzer again, letting him know that there was someone wanting to talk to him though he really wasn't feeling up to having any company. He got up to open the door and there stood Major Andrea "Artemis" Graystone, his CAG and sister-in-law. "Off the record Scott, you look like crap. I'm only telling you that because you're family. Officially I've never seen an admiral look better under so much pressure before."

"Thanks Andie, I always knew I could count on you to make me feel better." He laughed and fixed her a drink. "You're off duty so I think some of my finest should do for now." They toasted and then sat down to talk.

"What is going on with Jamie being transferred? She was saying goodbye to everyone in her squadron, and the girl looked miserable as can be. Can we thank our President or the legendary Admiral Gary Ware?" She was mad, and sarcastic as well. While her twin brother Andre tended to keep his emotions in check and keep things professional, Andrea was more of a wild child and was more on the unpredictable side. When Emily and him first announced they were getting married, it was Andrea who warned him of the consequences of hurting her baby sister. Once they reached that understanding they got along great, so much so that when he had an opening for a viper pilot he asked her to come onboard _Victorious_.

She looked like a slightly older version of Emily, with the same red hair and blue eyes. He was glad to have her here, but it was his wife and kids he really wanted to have in his cabin. He let loose a deep sigh before he spoke again, "It's both of them Andie, they're making my life pretty miserable right now. Emily and the kids have been sent back to the _Olympica_ because Admiral Ware doesn't believe we should have our families onboard a ship in the Colonial Fleet. President Alonzo might have some less than honorable intentions towards one of my best raptor pilots, and he has appointed Admiral Gary Ware to the position of CIC of the Colonial Fleet. He probably has a good reason for it but I'm sure it's his way of getting back at me for almost blowing him and the _Olympica_ to Hades and back."

"I can go kill them if you want, I'm one hell of a shot with my sidearm. Just ask that Marine on Aerelon who wouldn't take no for an answer." She was proud of that fact, granted she was almost court-martialed for an illegal discharge of her sidearm.

"At least you had the good sense to shoot him in the shoulder, though shooting him in the kneecap was overkill if you ask me.I also believe that's what got you in trouble with the authorities" He gave her one of his looks, the kind he'd give to an overly eager rookie cadet at the Academy.

She held her hands up in surrender, "You're right Scott, the next time I shoot him I'll make sure I only do it one time." She laughed and despite himself Tolan found himself laughing along with her.

"This situation is about as frakked up as any I can imagine Andie. If you weren't here I'd probably lose my mind…" He took another sip of his drink and swirled the rest around in the cup.

"I kind of have to do that Scott, my baby sister informed me that if anything happens to you while I'm on the _Victorious_ then she is going to have my ass if something bad happens to you!" She finished her drink, and gave him a hug before heading back to her quarters.

_BASILISK_:

It had been a week since their last meeting, but it was all the time Ware needed to get his grand idea worked out and ready to be put into play. He sat at the desk in his quarters while he briefed Hector Alonzo on his plans. "…I am going to take four battlestars, including the _Basilisk_, and we are going to take out these two basestars that are orbiting the planet. Our vipers will have no problem with destroying the Cylon raiders, and once we have eliminated all of our threats we will then jump back and escort the tylium refinery ships to the planet and take every last drop we can. Also I will have foraging parties on the planet's surface to scrounge up any supplies we can get our hands on. It will be a blow that will leave the Cylons reeling and will boost morale in a fleet that is desperately in need of it. I have already selected the _Ares_, _Athena_, and _Sphinx_ for this mission and have issued orders for them to go to Condition One and jump at my order. Once you are safely aboard _Olympica_, I will begin the jump countdown. Also, Admirals Tolan and Kronus will be in charge of the Colonial Fleet units until I return, but they are to follow any orders you give them or else they will face an immediate court martial when I return. Any questions for me, Mr. President?" Admiral Ware was very cocksure; he probably saw no flaws with his planning.

"What are you going to do if more basestars have shown up at the planet? Wouldn't it be wiser to take all the battlestars and the two warstars just in case? Other than that your plan is brilliant and just what we are in need of." Alonzo realized that was his only reservation about Ware's plan.

Ware smiled as though he had been expecting this question from him, "Mr. President let's not give the Cylons too much credit. When you get right down to it they are simply highly evolved toasters with no ability to think outside of the box. They may have fooled Adama, Tolan, and Kronus but they have yet to truly encounter the brilliance of Admiral Gary Ware and that is going to be their downfall. They only beat us because our pants were down and we rolled over without a fight. If they had attacked us like civilized people are supposed to then the outcome would have been different. So you go back to your ship and prepare that speech for when I return victorious." With that said, Alonzo left for _Olympica_ and Ware made his way to the CIC.

Once up in the CIC Ware ordered his XO, Colonel Sean O'Rourke to commence the jump countdown. Once they had finished the jump their Tactical Officer Lt. Claude Bertrand reported that the other three battlestars had successfully made the jump to the planet Ware had named "Carillon", after his estate on Tauron. It was then that Bertrand announced that they had detected multiple contacts on DRADIS. It would be a few seconds later when Bertrand would confirm that they were facing eight Cylon basestars that were in orbit around Carillon.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle of Carillon

Chapter 15: To Stay or To Go

The corridors of _Atlantia_ had that bright shine one would find in a newly constructed battlestar. It had taken a couple of months and hours of non-stop hard work, but the former flagship of the Colonial Fleet had been repaired, rebuilt, and looked better than ever. Tolan had requested a meeting with Admiral Kronus, and he felt that timing was of the essence. He had a bad feeling when Ware had taken his task force to Carillon, and if there was one thing he had learned over the years it was to always trust his gut in this kind of situations. He got turned around a few times before he finally made his way to the flag quarters of _Atlantia_. He pressed the buzzer and a minute later Admiral Kronus opened the door and let him in.

"What urgent matter brings you here Scott has Hector done something else to make you want to kill him?" His tone was half joking and half serious.

"There is a little matter of treason; I am prepared to disobey a direct order from my superior officer. A term I hope you know I use very loosely." He had to tread lightly on this; Kronus was the one person he wanted on his side.

"Treason, well I have to admit Scott you have balls of steel coming in here and saying that. In the interest of fairness, I'll hear you out. What is on your mind?" He said this as he sat back down at his desk going over paperwork from _Atlantia's _commissioning ceremony.

"I have reason to believe that Admiral Ware has sent four battlestars and their crews into a battle they can't win. I know it's a gut feeling of mine but it's one that I can't ignore. We should take _Victorious_, _Atlantia_, and _Helios_ to Carillon and reinforce Ware's group so that we can guarantee a victory over the Cylons. Plus I don't want to lose those crews to an egomaniac's grand scheme. I think if we can convince Hector of this then we may be able to do something besides sit here and wait for something bad to happen." He had laid his cards out as best he could; all he could do now was hope.

"Hmmm…" Kronus stroked his chin as he thought, "I think you're right about this Scott, if Alonzo says we can't and we do it anyway then we are guilty of treason. Think carefully about this, are you willing to sacrifice our lives on what your gut says?" He had a point, and Tolan knew it all too well.

"I owe it to Nash, Watts, and Carter; they don't need to lose their lives needlessly. I put each of them in command of their battlestars and it is my responsibility to them to make sure they don't die before their time." When it came down to it, his loyalty lay with his fellow Colonial Fleet personnel.

"Alright Scott, get word to Ensign Hamilton so she can let Hector know we're on the way. Give me about twenty minutes to get things sorted here and let Colonel Graystone know we are going to be jumping within the hour. You should let Victorious know as well. Let's hope for the best Scott, I'll see you over there." He saluted Tolan and then went back to his work.

_OLYMPICA_:

Ensign Jamie Hamilton knocked on the door to President Alonzo's office, and entered when he told her she could come in. "Mr. President, I have a message from Admirals Kronus and Tolan. They wanted you to know that they will be meeting you within the hour and have an urgent matter to discuss with you." She was nice to him, even though she would have given anything to be back on _Victorious_.

"Very well then Jamie, thank you for making me aware of this." He paused and then a thought came to him. "Jamie may I ask why you're not wearing that dress I got for you. That blue uniform of yours looks great, but wouldn't you be more comfortable wearing something a bit more professional and not so military?"

She smiled her best one, at least her best on without it looking so forced; "Mr. President, I am still a part of the Colonial Fleet. Just because I work for you doesn't mean that I'm out of the military. Wearing my uniform just feels more natural for me. The dress is beautiful but it's just not me." The dress was something she wouldn't have minded wearing, but she didn't want to give an inch of ground to President Alonzo.

He smiled at her and nodded his head, "I understand Jamie, maybe one day you will change your mind. Until then, just hold on to it and consider it a way of me thanking you for taking this position."

She told him she would, and then left the room and shut the door behind her. She let out a deep breath, and went back to the office they had set up for her in one of the cabins near their suite. She was going over some messages from the different Colonial ships when there was a knock on her door, she got up and when she opened it she found herself face to face with Gloria Alonzo. "Mrs. Alonzo, how are you doing? Is there anything I can do for you?" She was puzzled, what could bring the First Lady to her office?

She walked in and sat down in a chair, looking at the newest member of the Alonzo Administration. When the door was closed, she fixed her with a hard look and asked her; "Ensign Hamilton, have you slept with my husband?"

Jamie was taken aback, and for a moment she was actually speechless. "No Mrs. Alonzo, I would never sleep with him. He's a married man and I have no intentions like that towards him!" Her voice probably came out more like a desperate plea; the thought of sleeping with him wasn't something that would have entered her mind.

Gloria's expression had softened and she smiled at her, "Good girl, I never know what to think when a new woman starts working around him. Especially when it's a beautiful young lady such as you that he has working for him. When he told me that he had requested you to be his liaison officer I didn't give it a lot of thought. When I saw you for the first time, I became suspicious of his motives. It's a relief that you're not here to do something other than your job description."

Jamie admired her honesty, and wondered how he could cheat on Gloria. She was a middle-aged woman who had kept herself in great shape. She looked to be pushing forty, but had aged remarkably well. Whether or not that was from the aid of a doctor she wasn't sure but she could probably still turn a few heads. "Mrs. Alonzo, has the President cheated on you in the past?"

Gloria Alonzo let out a resigned sigh, "Sadly he has, and it all began when he first got elected Mayor of Thebes. I'd overhear him on the phone with his secretary or one of his female campaign workers. It became worse when he became Mayor of Caprica City, or should I say it became more obvious. It was like he wasn't even trying to be discrete about the whole thing. As for me, I was a good politician's wife and did nothing but look the other way and busied myself in charity work and social events. We have three kids, and I keep busy with them as well. I had hoped that with all that was going on that maybe things would be different. We are at what could be the end of our society and our whole existence, I hoped that Hector would see that and try to change his ways. I worried that having you here was another way for him to add more conquests to his name. Listen Jamie; be careful when you're around him. If he tries to make a move on you, make sure you don't give in. Can you promise me that?" After she had finished saying that to her she reached over and took a hold of Jamie's hands pleadingly.

"Yes Mrs. Alonzo, I promise I will." She smiled and felt tears coming to her eyes.

Gloria stood up and smoothed her dress, "Thank you Jamie, though if you could please call me Gloria. 'Mrs. Alonzo' is the name of my mother-in-law." She smiled and let herself out of the room.

When she sat back down after closing the door, Jamie broke down in tears. She was mad at Hector Alonzo for being such a philanderer and she was also mad at being put in this position that she never wanted.

"Is there any way you can get me some more of these chocolate chip cookies? I can't seem to get enough of them!" Gianne Nash was laid out on her bed in the Tolan's suite on _Olympica_. Emily was helping to look after her, especially since the ship's doctor had put her on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy.

"This has to be one of those pregnancy cravings, no other way around it." Emily laughed and went to get the phone. The _Olympica's _bakery was open twenty-four hours so that the passengers would never have to do without anything they wanted.

"You're in luck Gianne; they are bringing up two dozen cookies for you. When I was pregnant with the triplets I thought I craved the strangest thing. At least that's what Scott told me."

Gianne sat up in the bed, "Really, what was it?" She saw Emily laughing as she thought of it, "This has to be a good one!"

Finally, Emily stopped laughing enough to speak; "It was fried pickles of all things. I've always like pickles, but when I got pregnant I just couldn't help but want a fried pickle. Gods bless Scott; he learned how to make them eventually. It was funny watching him try to make them at the beginning, cooking was never one of his strong suits. If you bring up the subject of fried pickles, he gets this look on his face that says he won't go there." With that said they both started laughing, they may not have wanted to be on _Olympica_ but they were making the best of it.

There was a knock on the door, and it was the cookies she had ordered for Gianne. Emily brought them to her and sat in a chair by the bed, "Tell me Gianne, how is Tim handling the whole pregnancy thing?"

"He's done better than I would have thought. It worked me at first, here I am carrying the child of another man and I had no idea just how Tim would handle the fact that this child I'm carrying really isn't his." Her face took on a sad expression, and she was silent for a short while.

Emily put a hand on Gianne's left hand, "What is it sweetie? In the time they'd spent together it was unusual to see her look so down.

It was then that Gianne began to cry, "Damn these raging hormones of mine, I didn't mean to start crying like this." She eventually got herself back under control and took a deep breath, "The father was a pilot in the CFR, when I told him about my pregnancy he couldn't handle it. He's had some issues with his father concerning the death of his brother, and it seemed he felt that he couldn't handle being a father himself. He left and went off to the decommissioning of _Galactica_, where his father was the ship's commander. I can't help but think of what'll happen once we meet up with _Galactica_. What will Lee of the fact that I married another man and this man is helping to raise our child?" She broke down again, and this time Emily put her arm around her and reassured her that everything would be alright.

Emily knew enough from talking with Scott that Commander William Adama would be in for a shock whenever they reached _Galactica_. She had no idea how him or his son Lee would react. It was something they would have to confront on day, but there was no telling how far away that day was or if it would even get there.

Presidential Office on _Olympica_:

"Mr. President," Admiral Kronus began making sure to make it sound pleasing to Hector Alonzo's ears, "we are here to discuss with you a situation that has arisen. We have received a distress beacon launched from the Sphinx. It seems they have been ambushed by a larger Cylon force and need immediate assistance. We have _Atlantia_, _Victorious_, and _Helios_ ready to jump to Carillon at a moment's notice." He produced a sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to the President.

Alonzo's eyes widened with horror, "How could there be twelve basestars at that planet, Admiral Ware assured me that it would be an easy victory!"

Tolan then stepped in, "We know he had the best intelligence possible Mr. President, but it seemed the Cylons set a trap for him. We can take our heavy cruisers and warstars along with us and that should even the odds up somewhat. We have to move fast though or else we may lose those battlestars and crews forever. We would have left sooner but we wanted to make sure it was alright with you." Gods how dirty he felt having to say that…

"You did the right thing admirals; I will make sure Admiral Ware puts in a good word for you when he returns. Move quickly, time is important here and I don't need you two to slow down our relief efforts." With that he dismissed them and went over plans for some of his social programs to help the fleet.

When they reached the shuttle bay of _Olympica_, Kronus turned to speak to Tolan. "Well Scott, we managed to pull that one off smoothly."

"Sure we did John; I just feel really dirty having to suck up to that jackass. Couldn't we have done things my way?"

"Of course we could have, but then he would have thrown us out on our asses based on your gut feeling. My way was a lie, but it got him worried about his precious Admiral Ware. This is one of those times when we had to take one for the team."

"You're right, but it doesn't mean I have to like it all that much. I'll get the word out to the cruisers and the warstars. And you can let Commander Domra know that she is in charge until we return." With that said Tolan saluted Kronus and headed to his raptor.

_VICTORIOUS_:

He walked into the CIC like a man on a mission, giving orders as soon as he entered. He ordered Major Pontiere to begin the jump count for the battle group, for Ensign Jennings to alert Artemis to have her pilots ready to launch, and for Colonel Adar to have the marines stationed onboard ready to repel any Cylon boarding parties. He had been ready to send a small group of marines to _Olympica_ to look after Emily and the kids, but with President Alonzo's whole-hearted support behind their relief mission there wasn't too much of a need for that. Ten minutes later the battle group made its jump into a living nightmare.

_OLYMPICA_:

Jamie Hamilton kept pace with her jumps as she worked out her stress by jumping rope in the Olympica's gym. She was always a big fan of working out and staying fit and it provided her with a great way to work off any tension she was feeling. She had heard of Admiral Tolan's relief expedition to Carillon, and she feared what might happen to Magic. They had a tearful goodbye on _Victorious_, and since then she had been trying to figure out how she was going to find a way to see him. Hector Alonzo was a powerful man, but it was Larsen Banks who held the key to her heart.

She stopped and noticed a young man was standing in the gym watching her, intently watching her. She was wearing her workout shorts, and her Leonis Lions tank top her oldest brother had given her back when the Lions won the Parthenon Cup for the first time in years. The young man was clapping and finally spoke to her, "Wow Jamie, I could have watched you do that all night long!"

"That's good to know, but who the frak are you?" She was defensive, and she felt she had good reason to be.

"Christopher Alonzo, I heard we had a pretty sweet looking liaison officer and I just had to check her out." He looked her up and down, "The rumors don't do you any justice sweetness." After he said that he looked at her face and winked.

"Thanks for the compliment, but until I know you better you should stick to Ensign Hamilton. Better yet, just wait until you are over the age of eighteen mentally."

Chris Alonzo feigned being hurt, "Your words have wounded me, but just so you know I am eighteen physically and even older than that mentally."

Jamie rolled her eyes, "This is pointless! Well it was nice meeting you but I have to get me some rack time before my day begins tomorrow." She grabbed her water bottle, and made her way to the door. When she walked by Chris Alonzo he slapped her on the butt.

"I'll be seeing you around Jamie; this is one trip to the gym I won't ever forget!" He laughed and gave her another wink.

"Oh Chris, you are just too much for me to resist did you know that?" She walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Since you walked in I've been trying to keep those good looks of yours from getting the better of me. You are a man who knows what he wants and is not afraid to take it, isn't that right?" She smiled at him seductively, and he was eating it up.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Jamie, I knew that when you met me you'd find me irresistible." He put his hands on hers and began to rub her arms, working his way up to her shoulders.

"Oh yes, I couldn't have put it better myself Chris." She moved her arms down to his waist, and had him lean down so she could whisper in his ear, "You want to know what I'm finding really, really irresistible…" Her voice was so seductively sweet and she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

"Just what would that be Jamie?" He was really starting to like the turn things were taking.

"This…" That was when she brought her knee into his crotch as hard as she could. Chris Alonzo doubled over and howled in pain. When he stopped rolling from side to side, he looked up at her with an expression that was beyond pained.

"The next time you think of putting your hand on any part of my body without my permission, remember that I had four brothers who were in the Colonial Marine Corps, not to mention another one who was a professional pyramid player with the Leonis Lions, and my marine brothers made sure I knew how to kill jackasses like you with a single blow. Do you understand me, sweetness?"

Chris nodded, but was still in too much pain to speak. Jamie left the gym and went to her room to shower and call it a night. She couldn't help but wonder if Gloria would be mad at her for what she did to Chris, and the chance that she may have to do that to the President if he tried something similar.

Chapter 16: Carillon

Explosions were happening all around her, from the eight basestars and the four battlestars that were engaged in battle with them. Artemis was flying with her wingmen Spartan and Cassiopeia. The vipers were going toe to toe with the Cylon raiders, and so far both sides were taking heavy losses. There was a huge explosion to her left, and Artemis looked to see a basestar go up in flames. There was one down and seven more to go, but could the battlestars and the other ships hold out long enough to survive.

Major Pontiere looked at his screen and gave the results so far, "_Ares_ and _Athena_ have been severely damaged and are withdrawing back to the civilian fleet, they have reported major structural damage and heavy casualties. Commander Nash has been injured and is currently unconscious. _Sphinx_ has been moderately damaged, but Commander Carter is reporting that they are still in the fight. _Basilisk_ has also been heavily damaged but Admiral Ware is refusing to withdraw."

Tolan thanked him and looked up at the DRADIS display. _Aegis_ and _Defender_ had taken out one of the eight basestars. They were now joining up with the cruisers _Neleus_, _Thalia_, and _Typhon_ to assault another one. The _Erebus_ had taken a direct hit from a nuclear warhead and withdrawn from battle. The _Agrius_ and _Thetis_ were assisting _Sphinx_ with its assault on a basestar. _Atlantia_ and _Helios_ had joined the fray against two basestars. _Basilisk_ was taking on four basestars, probably owing to its huge size and Ware's ego. He had originally gone over there, but Ware ordered him not to and said that everything was under control.

Tolan changed his mind and ordered them to head directly for the four basestars, the guns of _Victorious_ boomed as they fired towards the nearest one. Ensign Jennings reported that the cruiser _Thalia_ had been destroyed with all hands, and _Aegis_ was attempting to put out a fire that threatened to reach the main magazines. A Cylon missile found its way through the flak screen and hit _Victorious_ amidships, sending most of the CIC crew flying off of their feet. Tolan hit the deck hard and felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He shrugged it off and set about getting a damage report from Pontiere.

Another basestar was destroyed, but the result was the _Neleus _and _Typhon_ being severely damaged and needing to withdraw. The _Aegis_ took a nuclear missile to one of its turrets and it was decided to pull it back as well. Another report came that the Cylons had boarded_ Sphinx_ and the marines onboard were currently in a fight for the ship with the Centurions. The next report was that _Atlantia _and _Helios_ had destroyed one of the basestars, and they were concentrating on the next one.

_Victorious _took another hit, this one caused the glass doors of CIC to fall apart and the frames also blew away with the explosion. A part of a steel beam hit Tolan in the right leg, sending him down to his knees in pain. Another beam hit him on the right side of his head, sending him into unconsciousness.

_BASILISK_:

His plan was falling apart all around him, but Ware wouldn't let anyone know that. All around the CIC there were pieces of wire hanging from where an explosion had knocked them from the ceiling, shattered glass, and the smell of burnt plastic from where fire had damaged the display screens. The DRADIS reports were painting an ugly picture. He had lost two cruisers, had two battlestars withdraw due to damage, had another battlestar that was fighting a Cylon boarding party, and the message had come in from Colonel Benjamin Adar that an explosion in the CIC of _Victorious_ had incapacitated Scott Tolan. The _Basilisk_ shuddered from another direct hit and he began to wonder what he should do now. Another explosion ripped through CIC, this time most of the crew there didn't get back up.

"Admiral, Engineering is reported that our FTL drive has been damaged and we are unable to jump away. What are your orders Admiral?" The voice of Lt. Bertrand was barely heard over the sound of the explosions going on around them in CIC.

He thought for a moment and realized what he had to do, "Colonel O'Rourke, sound the order to abandon ship. You are all released from your duties and are free to leave. I'm going to send the ship on a collision course with the middle basestar and hope for the best. It has been an honor serving with you, the Colonial Fleet was damn lucky to have your as officers!" He saluted them and they returned the salute before leaving the CIC to the escape raptors. He then went to the maneuvering controls and directed _Basilisk_ towards the closest basestar; while he was doing this there was a noise behind him. He looked and there was Lt. Karen Tamura, one of his raptor pilots.

He turned to ask her why she was still on the ship, when she pulled out a gun and shot him in the chest. He staggered back towards the maneuvering controls, and she shot him again. He fell against the controls, but managed to press the button to engage the course he had set the ship on. "…Frakking Cylons…" He muttered as she aimed the gun at his head and fired.

_VICTORIOUS_:

Colonel Benjamin Adar had not anticipated a situation like this happening to him. First thing was that the Cylons were supposed to never be a threat to them again. Second thing was that Admiral Tolan was not supposed to be incapacitated and on his way to sick bay. Making matters worse was that they had used up all of their sundowners to take out two of the four basestars around Basilisk, and from the reports from Magic the battlestar was abandoned and on its way towards the two remaining basestars.

"Status report Major Pontiere!" He said that this right when another missile hit Victorious, sending a shower of sparks flying around CIC and causing the tactical terminal to explode. Anton Pontiere was thrown back against the wall, where he collapsed as soon as he hit it. Ensign Jennings ran over to check on him.

"How is he Ensign?" He asked her right away, and when she reported that he was alive he told her to have the marines take him down to sickbay and return to her station.

He heard a giant explosion, and over the loudspeaker came Magic's voice confirming that the _Basilisk_ had rammed the Cylon basestar and taken out it and as well as the one right by it. The tide of the battle was starting to turn in their favor; they just had to take care of the rest of the Cylon forces.

"Colonel, I have just received a report from _Atlantia_ that it and _Helios_ have destroyed the last remaining Cylon basestar. The raiders are beginning to jump away…I think we've won!" Her excitement was contagious, and he let himself have a moment of gratification. They had turned a decisive defeat into a victory, though it came at a heavy cost.

"Admiral Kronus reports that _Atlantia_ and _Helios_ can stay on station until we can bring the civilian fleet here. He wants us to jump back and let the President know that the Cylons have been defeated." Ensign Jennings worked over her console to bring up the tactical data so she could plot their jump.

"Very well Ensign, prepare to jump us back to the fleet." He looked around the damaged CIC of _Victorious _as the jump countdown commenced.

Chapter 17: Aftermath

_OLYMPICA_:

Hector Alonzo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was Admiral Ware dead, the Colonial Fleet had lost a battlestar, a cruiser, and countless other crew and pilots. It was when Colonel Adar mentioned encountering eight basestars that he became suspicious. That and the fact that Admiral Tolan ordered they were ready to jump before he even visited _Olympica_. Could it be possible that he could have been lied to by his two remaining admirals? He would have to deal with them later, or at least when he met Kronus and Tolan was out of the hospital.

"Let me ask you Ben, had you not gone in when you did would the battle have been lost?" He asked this as he looked out his window into the vast emptiness of space

"Absolutely Mr. President, the battle was going horribly for us. As it is, practically all of the battlestar fleet is going to need time in the docks as well as the other ships that took part in the battle. If you ask me, this was one of those battles where you hand out a lot of medals afterwards." Adar was being honest, and still reflecting on the battle he had just managed to survive.

Alonzo turned to him and extended his hand, "Thank you Ben, and congratulations on winning. I know your father would be very proud of you if he were still here. There is some good news I can give you."

"Just what might that be Mr. President?"

"We have picked up some new additions to our fleet. A tylium super tanker and four patrol frigates found us not too long ago. We can supply fuel to the ships that need it, and we can account for some of the Colonial Fleet personnel we lost in the battle. Before you head back to _Victorious_, I want you to go speak to Emily Tolan and Gianne Nash. I want them to know how their husbands are doing." Adar snapped off a salute and left the room.

Twelve minutes later they had jumped into orbit around Carillon, and the scene was horrendous. There were bits of debris from the Colonials and the Cylons, the battle had to have been huge. It wouldn't have surprised him if the Cylons were also looking for supplies while they chases after _Galactica_. The door opened and in stepped his eighteen year old son Christopher. He saw that he was holding an ice pack to his crotch, "I take it you had an eventful workout at the gym." He laughed as he watched his son take a seat on the other side of the desk.

"I met Ensign Hamilton dad, and that girl is a pistol. All I did was smack her on the butt and she goes and knees me in the crotch! I just kept thinking of how embarrassed I was, and you know that nobody embarrasses an Alonzo. I wish there was a way to get back at her." He was in pain, and quite angry as well.

"You have to be careful son; this isn't one of those private school cheerleaders you could sleep with just because of your last name. She's Colonial Fleet and actually has standards. You got to approach this one differently; at least that is what I have to do." He let his mind wander for a minute about how good Jamie Hamilton looked before he got back to business.

"Listen Chris; remember how bored you said you were getting here on _Olympica_? You went on and on about how you had nothing to do around here and you were looking for some excitement?"

"Yeah Dad, but excitement kicked me right in the balls not too long ago. What do you have in mind?" He had no idea where his father was going on this tangent.

"Well Chris you are now a member of the Colonial Fleet, you are to report to _Victorious_ in the next three days to begin your Viper training. You my boy are going to become a viper pilot!"

Chris knew his face was turning white; he had wanted excitement but not this kind of excitement. "Dad, you have to be kidding me. That wasn't what I had in mind when I said that, I just wanted to hook up with a few girls and find some parties for someone my age. Why are you doing this to me?"

Hector walked over and put his hand on his son's shoulders, "Because boy I need to build some character in you. Plus having a son in the Colonial Fleet might be useful to me if I have to run for office before we find _Galactica_. I've told your mom about it and she agrees that this will be good for you. I have your younger sister and brother for the photo ops, but you I need to show how much I support the military. Do you understand me?"

It was then that Chris shot up out of the chair and pushed away his father's hand, "I understand real well dad, and you're only looking out for your career. That's what you've always done! Fine then, I'll go to _Victorious_ and make such an ass out of myself that they'll be sending me back to you in no time at all. That'll go really well for your campaigning won't it?" By this time the icepack was laying on the floor, but he was so mad he forgot about the pain he was feeling.

"One day you'll thank me Chris, when you're tour of duty is over I'll make sure to reward you for doing this for me."

It wasn't enough to stop Chris from storming out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Hector Alonzo sat down in the chair behind his desk. He grabbed one of his Caprican cigars and lit it up. He took a puff and muttered, "Kids these days…"

_SOLACE_: Colonial Hospital Ship

Tolan's eyes opened and he looked around, he was in a hospital and his wife and kids were by his side. At the foot of the bed he saw Artemis standing there looking at him, when they locked eyes she smiled at him. "Well Emmy, it looks like you're not going to have to kill me after all. Sleeping Beauty here is waking up." He laughed, and squeezed his wife's hand.

"How long have I been out?" His voice was weak, and his head and right leg were throbbing.

A young woman walked up to his bed, holding up a medical chart. "Admiral Tolan, welcome back to the world of the living. I'm Brenda Maxwell and I'm a nurse here on the _Solace_, there were a lot of injured and wounded so most of you were carried over here for us to treat." She looked at the chart and then back at him. "You were knocked unconscious by flying debris in the CIC of the Battlestar _Victorious_. You have a right leg that's broken in two places, not to mention damage to your ACL, and you were knocked unconscious. Our exams have revealed that you sustained no injury to your brain; you got lucky on that one. Your leg is going to keep you out of action for a few months."

"If you mean I can't fly a viper or raptor that won't be a problem, my flying days are behind me."

"That's true, but you have some rehab time ahead of you Admiral Tolan. Right now we have to think of your health in the long run. Admiral Kronus is doing fine job handling our forces, and he told me to tell you that you had better follow the doctor's orders to the letter. He ended that with the phrase 'Or else…' as well, so you may want to consider." Brenda wasn't doing that bad of a job of setting him straight, when your father is a general in the Colonial Marines you tend to pick up on how to handle people in a leadership position.

"Alright nurse; I'll be a good boy. I swear on my mother's eyes!" He held up his hand as if he were swearing on the Sacred Scrolls. "I heard Commander Nash was injured, how is he doing? Was there anyone else from my CIC staff that was injured?" He may not be able to carry out any duties, but he could get some information just the same.

Brenda Maxwell shuffled through some of the charts she was holding, "Commander Timothy Nash suffered a broken collarbone and also suffered a severe concussion but will live otherwise. Your senior staff…" She shuffled through some more papers and pulled one out, "Major Anton Pontiere suffered a broken vertebra when he was thrown against a wall when his terminal exploded; we also had to treat him for burns and lacerations. He is expected to make a full recovery. I'll be honest with you Admiral; we lost a lot of men and women in this battle. I'll let you rest and spend some time with your family then I'll come back and talk to you again."

Chapter 18: _Sphinx's _Newest Pilot

Ensign Christopher Alonzo reported for duty as he had been ordered to by his father. He had figured on being assigned to _Victorious _where Admiral Tolan was the commander. Instead he was posted to the Battlestar _Sphinx_, under the command of Tyrone Carter. Not that it really mattered what ship he was assigned to, he didn't plan on being here all that long. He boarded the shuttle with his fellow rookie pilots on _Olympica_ and he met the other pilots who had also been posted to _Sphinx_. They were Kenneth Rich, Randy Shields, Ariel Martinez, James Newton, Gary Roma, Jane Hansen, and Kevin Andrews. They sat in their seats chatting about the chance to become viper pilots, and wondering just what it would be like on _Sphinx_. The ship had just returned from Carillon where it had sustained quite a bit of damage. It would have already been in one of the docks had it not been for the severe damage done to _Ares_, _Athena_, and _Victorious_.

Chris looked out the window of the shuttle as _Sphinx_ came closer into focus. The battlestar's hull was marked with scorch marks from the fires and direct hits taken during the battle. His father had told him the ship had also been boarded and it was Commander Carter who helped to lead the assault team that kept the Cylons from taking the ship. He asked his father just what he knew about Tyrone Carter.

According to Hector Alonzo, Tyrone Carter was a capable battlestar commander but had a problem with keeping his emotions in check. In fact, his first day at the Academy he had a conflict with one Scott Tolan. Chris had figured the two must have a deep dislike for one another but it seems to have been the opposite. They actually became friends after they both graduated and became officers. He owed his command to the good word of Admiral Tolan, and because of that probably his life since he would otherwise have perished along with the rest of the Colonial Fleet when the Colonies fell to the Cylons.

The _Sphinx_ was smaller than _Victorious_, _Ares_, and _Helios_ but looked bigger than _Athena_. Even though it was an impressive sight as they came closer to the port flight pod. The shuttle landed hard, and everyone in the seating compartment was jolted by the impact. After a moment the shuttle began to descend into the hangar bay. The place was busy with work on both the vipers and the structure itself. It looked as if this part of the ship had taken a hit during the battle. They all grabbed their bags and got off of the shuttle. They were met by two people, a man and a woman. The man was tall with dark skin. His head was shaved, and he eyed each of them as though measuring them up for something. The woman looked to be in her early thirties, was about five feet, six inches and had light skin. Her brown hair was cut short, and she also had brown eyes that seemed to radiate certain toughness about her.

The man spoke first, his deep voice seemingly amplified by the hangar bay. "Welcome to the Battlestar _Sphinx_. I am Commander Tyrone Carter, and I am the commanding officer of this vessel. With me is Commander of the _Sphinx's_ Air Group, Captain Dana Gilbert. She will be the one to instruct you on how to become viper pilots, and you will do everything she asks of you without question. Failure to do so will earn you a meeting with me that you would be wise to avoid. I will leave you in her very capable hands. Once again, welcome to the _Sphinx_ and May the Gods watch over you during your training." They saluted him, and he returned it before he left. Chris gave a very half-hearted salute.

It was a few weeks later when he decided to test Captain Gilbert's patience. When she was sleeping he took some shaving cream out of his locker, put it on her hand, and tickled her nose until she wiped her face with the hand he put the cream on. He thought it was hilarious, but she was not amused. He and his fellow cadets lost their shore leave, even though he readily confessed to being the culprit. He was then told that he was to report immediately to the quarters of Commander Carter.

He strutted into the Commander's quarters as if he owned the place. He had wanted to get out of the Colonial Fleet so badly he could taste it, and now was his chance. He gave Carter another lame salute and sat down before Carter asked him to. He could tell by the eyes that Tyrone Carter was not pleased with him.

"Tell me Ensign Alonzo, do you think what you did to Captain Gilbert was funny?" Carter's voice was reserved, as though the man were holding something back.

"Yeah Commander, that was an awesome joke that I pulled! I would have got you with it but I couldn't get past those two Marines you have posted outside your door. Are you paranoid or something? That can't be good for someone with so much power." He was cocky and he knew it, and he also knew that if he baited the man enough he would get his discharge from the military.

Carter laughed, "If I were still in school and a Pyramid jock then yeah I'd find that hilarious." It was then that the laughter stopped," However Ensign, this is a ship in the Colonial Fleet and there are rules and regulations for a reason. You will apologize to Captain Gilbert right away and keep your nose clean for the remainder of time you are on my ship. Am I asking too much of you?"

He gave a look like he was thinking really hard, though he wasn't of course. "You know what Commander, I think you are asking too much of me. I won't apologize to Captain Gilbert, and I won't follow any orders you give me. I want off of this damn ship and I want to be back on _Olympica_ where I belong. Can that thick Gemenese brain of yours comprehend that?"  
Carter arched an eyebrow, but didn't move a muscle. "Did you sign up on your own accord because the last I checked we hadn't instituted a draft?"

Chris let out an exasperated breath, "My father signed me up so I can make a great campaign bit if he ever has to run for reelection. I don't want to be here, I have better sense than to go face the Cylons head-on."

It was then that Carter stood up, and Chris got up as well and even tried to stare him down. "You see Ensign Alonzo we have a need for pilots right now, and since we have your in uniform and some training already under your belt I have to keep you with me." He paused then spoke again, "If it would really please you. Then become a damn good viper pilot and not the politician your dad is. You'll be more valuable to us and to the rest of the fleet. You can help yourself Chris, this is a chance to better yourself and not many people get something like this. Just go apologize to Captain Gilbert, and focus on becoming a better pilot. I won't even punish you for that little prank. What do you think of that?"

It was then that Chris Alonzo decided to spit in the face of Tyrone Carter. The Commander was initially dumbstruck, then his face became tight with anger and he had his right arm back ready to strike at the young man. He then stopped himself, but when he spoke again his voice had a menacing tone that bordered on scary. "If you know what is good for you Ensign Alonzo, you will turn around and walk out of here while you can under your own power. I will deal with you later and it won't be to throw you out of the service. Do you understand me you arrogant Caprican ass?"

The thought began to dawn of Chris Alonzo that maybe he had pushed things a bit too far with Commander Carter. He left and spent the next ten minutes walking around the Sphinx, not sure if he wanted to go face Commander Gilbert. She came across him in a corridor and he took the time to apologize to her. She accepted it and as a token of friendship she asked if he would come do the officer's mess with her for a drink. He sat facing away from her as she walked to the back of the room and came back with two glasses. Her drink was a clear liquid, she said it was water, and his was a blue liquid that he didn't recognize. He drank his down; it was sweet and tasted great, while she sipped her water. It was a few minutes later that he began to feel a bit disoriented, he told her that he was going to go lay down in his rack. She told him that she would help him back so that he didn't fall down and hurt himself. Once he had lain down, his head hit the pillow he went to sleep faster than he could have thought possible.

He woke up and realized that Commander Carter and Captain Gilbert were standing at his rack looking at him. He wondered what the heck was going on, and then he remembered that he had passed out after having a drink with Commander Gilbert. He stared at them until Commander Carter spoke, "I tell you Dana, he is the prettiest Ensign I have ever seen in all my years of service!"

"What do you mean? I'm a guy and guys aren't pretty, we're considered handsome. Why would you call me 'pretty'?" Chris was confused; it seems that drink did more to him than he thought.

He got out of his rack and realized he was standing in front of the two wearing only his briefs. He moved his hands down to block the view but realized his fingernails were painted hot pink. Not only that, but his toenails were also painted hot pink. Then he realized that his legs were shaved! With a sense of panic coming over him, Chris Alonzo opened his duty locker and looked in the mirror only to find he had lipstick, mascara, and eye liner applied to his face!

"Commander Carter, what did you do to me!?" It was becoming too much for Chris to take.

"I didn't do anything to you Ensign Alonzo, it was Captain Gilbert who shaved your legs and applied the makeup." As Carter said this, Captain Gilbert moved her eyebrows up and down several times. "The hot pink nail polish was my idea though, something from my days at the Academy. We also took some very nice pictures of you with your new look. Just wait until the fleet gets a hold of these babies! Better yet, wait until your parents see them as well. I don't know what it's going to do for your social and love life Chris." Carter held up a series of photographs and Chris saw that the man wasn't lying.

"Commander, we can work out some kind of deal can't we? I'll do anything you ask of me just don't let those photos get out to anyone. Please, I'm begging you sir!" He was desperate; to save his image he would do anything these two asked of him.

"Hmmm…" Carter took several minutes before he spoke again, "You are to be respectful to myself and Captain Gilbert for as long as you wear that uniform. You devote yourself to becoming the best damn viper pilot in the Colonial Fleet, and you become a model officer from this day forward. You do that and I will make sure these photographs never see the light of day. Do we have a deal Ensign Alonzo?"

"Yes sir Commander Carter, I'll make sure that you don't regret this!" He snapped off a proper salute to him and one to Captain Gilbert.

"Very good Ensign Alonzo, now head to the showers and wipe that makeup off of your face." He turned to leave and then turned back around. "Though that nail polish won't come off so easily but if anyone asks just blame it on some rookie pilot ritual or something along those lines." With that said, him and Captain Gilbert left him alone in the berthing area. He went to the shower area adjacent to it and showered off the makeup. Thankfully nobody saw him.

After they entered his quarters, Carter walked to his desk and took out the makeup and nail polish, "Here you go Dana, make sure you return this to Ensign Jennings on _Victorious_. Be sure to give her my deepest thanks as well."

"Yes sir I will, but where are you going to put those photos at, how can you be sure that nobody will find them?"

"Easy, I'm going to destroy them." He took out a lighter and put the photos over an empty metal trash can. He lit the photos and they were consumed by the flames in the trash can. He put the fire out with a small fire extinguisher then spoke again, "You see Captain Gilbert; he never has to know that I destroyed the photos. As long as he believes they exist he'll be sure to walk the line for us." He smiled, this was much better than giving the young punk the beating of his life like he had originally wanted to do.

"You're resourceful Commander, though I have no idea what gave you the idea to use the makeup and nail polish. Where did you get that from?"

"From a senior cadet when I was a freshman at the Academy. The first day there I knocked him down with a punch so that he wouldn't get his hands on me. He knocked me out and while I was unconscious he took his girlfriend's hot pink nail polish and painted my finger nails. That stuff didn't come off for days, no matter how much I tried to pick at it. I guess you can say I was carrying on a tradition with young Ensign Alonzo." He leaned back in his chair, quite pleased with himself.

Captain Gilbert laughed and saluted him before leaving his quarters. On the way out she mentioned, "That senior was a smart man, if he were still alive I wouldn't want to be on his bad side!"

"I made sure I was never on his bad side…" He exhaled a deep breath then spoke again, though only he was in the room. "Nobody wants to be on the bad side of Scott Tolan."

Chapter 19: Three Months Later

Scott Tolan made his way into Hector Alonzo's office still trying to make use of the crutches he had to use for the next few months. In the time since Carillon, the fleet had used the planet to get necessary resources for their trip. There were supplies harvested; as well as materials for making steel, armor, tylium fuel, and other items. There was still a while to go before they left, but at least the Cylons hadn't shown up yet.

"Mr. President, glad to see you are in good spirits." Tolan greeted Alonzo as he attempted to sit down in a chair. With him were Admiral Kronus and Commander Carter.

As Tolan situated himself, Kronus spoke up. "Mr. President, on behalf of the men and women here in the Colonial Fleet we would like to present you with a token of our appreciation."

With that said, Carter handed Alonzo a large picture frame. Instead of a picture there was a list of what seemed like almost a thousand names. "I don't understand…" Alonzo said, looking more dumbfounded.

"Allow me to explain it to you Mr. President," Tolan began as he finally got comfortable. "With the awards ceremony later today, we wanted to give you a reminder of the Battle of Carillon. That is a list of the 1147 people lost in that battle, and we want you to look at that list everyday and realize just how much of a mistake you made in believing a pompous windbag like Admiral Ware. Those men and women didn't have to die that day and it was more of a miracle than anything else that we were even able to win that battle. When you're up on that podium today handing out awards, we want you to have a perspective on what was really lost that day and to appreciate the sacrifice that went into making this a day to celebrate instead of a day of regret."

It was then that the three men left the room, leaving Hector Alonzo holding a framed list of the casualties from the Battle of Carillon.

The Grand _Olympica_ Theatre was filled to capacity as the awards ceremony began. Hector Alonzo first spoke of how Commander Tyrone Carter led his crew into battle and managed to keep his ship from falling to the Cylon boarding party. For his courage under fire and gallantry in the face overwhelming odds, Tyrone Carter received the Colonial Medal of Honor and a promotion to the rank of Rear Admiral.

Next up was Colonel Benjamin Adar, who kept the _Victorious_ in the battle even after his commanding officer had been incapacitated. For his steel resolve and not giving up even when the odds were against him, Benjamin Adar was awarded the Silver Star. Hector spent about half an hour speaking of how he had known Benjamin Adar for years and was proud of him for what all he had accomplished. If his father, President Richard Adar, could be here he would tell his son that he had done his family proud. At least that's how Hector Alonzo had put it. The last award Hector Alonzo handed out went to Ensign Jessica Jennings. She was being singled out for her bravery in the CIC of _Victorious_. When her commanding officer was injured and unconscious as well as the tactical officer, Jessica Jennings stayed to her duties as Communications Officer by making sure that all vital information reached Colonel Benjamin Adar so that he could make the most informed decision possible. She also took over as Tactical Officer until relief could arrive, thereby serving dual roles during one of the most crucial parts of the battle. She was being awarded the Silver Star and Colonial Medal of Distinction. She was also being promoted to a full Lieutenant effective immediately.

There were many more awards given out to those who served on the ships that took part in the battle. There was a moment of silence held for the crew of the cruiser _Thalia_, which had been lost with all aboard. Then it was time to give the last award of the ceremony. It was then that Hector Alonzo turned the podium over to Admiral John Kronus.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," He began as he pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket and put them on. "There is something to be said about a leader who is willing to be a man of action. During the Cylon War that was what led me to many of my victories, my willingness to engage the enemy and do what had to be done. This final award tonight is for a man who I believe all of us owe our lives to. I first met Rear Admiral Scott Tolan after the Cylons attacked us and we were on the run. He found us and pulled us together into a single group with a single purpose. That purpose was to live to see another day. Sure our goal is to find _Galactica_ and meet up with our brothers and sisters out there, but we have done everything we can to live to see another day."

He paused, letting the last sentence sink in. "When our taskforce left to join Admiral Ware at Carillon, we were going on a feeling that Admiral Tolan had. It turns out that his gut feeling was more correct than any of us could have realized. Thanks to his intuition and his willingness to be a man of action, the day was saved and a disaster was averted. It is now time to give Scott Tolan the recognition he so richly deserves. It is my pleasure and honor to present him with a promotion to the rank of Fleet Admiral as well as the awards of The Distinguished Service Medallion and The Star of Kobol. Please give a warm round of applause to Admiral Scott Tolan!"

Once he said his name the place erupted into a mixture of loud clapping, screaming, and chants of his last name. He got on his crutches and came over to where Admiral Kronus was standing. There he stood as he placed the two medals on his uniform. He felt great, he was certain he even saw Hector Alonzo crack a smile though that may have been for the camera.

Tolan did give a speech that night, and he hoped it would be an unforgettable one. He spoke of the need to honor those who died to take Carillon and keep the fleet safe for another day. He spoke of the price that had been paid throughout the years from the time of the Cylon War till now. He thanked his crew and the crews of all the vessels here in the fleet. He spoke of how honored he was to have the chance to serve such great people each day. He wrapped it up by letting the people know that the best way to honor those in the fleet who fought in the battle and those who died in it was to make sure that the Battle of Carillon and its lessons were never forgotten.

_ACHILLES_:

The awards ceremony had long since finished and Commander Megan Domra walked the corridors of her battlestar, amazed at how fast the work was progressing. There was some damage from the atmosphere vent and the attack from the Cylons, but it was nowhere near the kind of job required to make _Atlantia_ operational again. Most of the work now was just refitting newer equipment to make _Achilles_ more modern and able to handle the newest vipers. Thankfully Admiral Tolan's decision to salvage practically every destroyed battlestar at Virgon was paying off as there was no shortage of parts.

The supply ships with the battle group were also playing a huge role in processing all of the materials that were needed. The only thing lacking was a flight simulator, but she figured she couldn't get everything she wanted. Her crew was becoming more used to the ship, and according to Colonel Travis Omega the CIC was looking as good as new. She hated the situation they were in, but she wanted to make the best of it and get _Achilles_ into the fight against the Cylons. Her ship had been given the nickname of "The Ghost" and to her it seemed appropriate. _Achilles_ had lain in space for over forty years now and had appeared suddenly as though it was a ghost in one of those scary stories she used to read when she was a teenager.

She had opened up the door to the Observation Deck at the front of the main hull and stared out of the large window in the center of the far wall. Right now she could only see the rear of the dry dock, but she imagined how it would look once they were able to move through space. She was taken out of her thoughts by the door closing. She turned around and saw one of the dockworkers standing in front of the door with one hand behind his back. "Is there something I can do for you Mr…?" She hadn't seen this man before; he looked to be in his later middle ages perhaps. He was skinny and actually had a sort of creepy vibe to him.

"Commander Domra, you may call me Leoben. I'm here to arrange a meeting with Admiral Tolan. I believe you can help me with that." He kept his eyes locked on her, staring a hole through her was more like it.

Megan held up her hands in a show of futility, "Right now he's on _Olympica_ on medical leave. He doesn't take meetings with just anyone, seeing as how he's an admiral and has a battle group to run. I'm sure if you go through President Alonzo he might be able to arrange something." She was being polite but she really wanted this man gone from her sight.

"Commander Domra, do you believe in destiny?"

She didn't hide her annoyance very well, "I suppose I do Leoben, I'm sure the Gods have mapped out our lives and have their plans for us already laid out. Does that answer your question, and are you through here?"

"Yes Commander, I am through here." When he finished that sentence, he moved his right arm from behind his back. He was carrying one of the large wrenches the workers were using to install the updated launch bay equipment.

Megan didn't have time to move or react when he quickly brought the wrench down on the back of her neck. The blow broke her neck, killing her instantly. He looked down at her lifeless body, "You see Megan you will be able to help me get my meeting with Admiral Tolan after all. It wasn't such a lost cause now was it?" He opened the door to the Observation Deck, bent over her body to run his fingers through her hair, and waited for the marine patrol to discover and arrest him.

_OLYMPICA_:

He only had a few more weeks of medical leave and then he could return to work on _Victorious_, and Scott Tolan couldn't be happier. Dr. Salik had ordered him on this, saying that he needed to get his mind and body healed and have his focus back at a hundred percent. He was pouring over blueprints for the tylium supertanker that had recently joined the fleet. The _Aes Sidhe_ had jumped into the orbit of Carillon along with the Colonial frigates _Agrona_, _Cessair_, _Matrona_, and _Lasair_.

They had jumped out of past the Red Line as soon as they encountered the Cylons and hadn't looked back. They had hoped to get some much-needed supplies before heading out to find _Galactica_ and the President of the Twelve Colonies, Laura Roslin. The commander of the _Cessair _claimed she heard it over some wireless chatter that they had been using to keep track of _Galactica_. Tolan realized that not only had he found a possible trump card for Hector Alonzo, he might have a way to plot their next course once they were through with Carillon.

It was during this moment of thought that he got his great idea, hence the reason he was looking over the blueprints for the _Aes Sidhe_. They had seven battlestars, which was plenty, but could it be possible to convert the _Aes Sidhe_ into a battlestar. Do some modifications to the hull, move the bridge into a central location for the CIC, build some flight pods, and use the extra parts salvaged from the Virgon fleet. It was at least a theory, plus the fuel onboard could be distributed to the other ships in the fleet as well as the other two tylium tankers that they already had. He was going to discuss the idea with Admiral Kronus in the morning when the phone on the desk began ringing. He picked it up and on the phone was Kronus.

"Hey John, I was just going over a plan I wanted to discuss with you in the morning!"

He didn't get long before Kronus gave him the news about Megan Domra. Murdered on the _Achilles _by a dockworker that claimed to be a Cylon. The man, going by the name of Leoben, was currently being held in the _Victorious_ brig along with Alice Copeland. He had requested a meeting with Admiral Tolan, said he had a message from the Cylons to deliver to him and only him.

Tolan said he would meet with him after he broke the news to Tyrone Carter. He had to think of what to do next, and he put his plans for the _Aes Sidhe _on hold. He was going to have a face-to-face chat with the enemy.


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

Chapter 20: A Modest Proposal

Before he made his way to _Victorious_, where the man claiming to be a Cylon was housed, Scott Tolan had to break the news to Tyrone Carter about the death of Megan Domra. As he sat in the passenger seat of the raptor his mind wandered to the day she had first reported to the _Sphinx_. He hadn't wanted her aboard, said she didn't have the list of qualifications of the other candidates. However Tyrone was persistent and asked Scott to trust him on this one. He had and Tyrone had been right about her.

He didn't say much to Lt. Banks as they approached and landed on the starboard flight pod of _Sphinx_. Once the raptor was lowered and secured in the hangar, Tolan left and made his way to Tyrone's quarters. He opened the door and saw that Tyrone was sitting at his desk going over some paperwork. "It's good to see you Admiral Carter, how are things going here on The Big Stick?" He decided to use the new nickname given to the _Sphinx_. The _Achilles_ had become known as "Ghost". _Victorious_ was referred to as "The Big Dog", and _Sphinx _had become known as "The Big Stick". He hadn't heard any names given to _Ares_ or _Helios_ yet, or if they had he probably hadn't heard them.

"Well Admiral Tolan, we have repairs that are almost finished and a group of nuggets that are going to turn into decent viper pilots even if it kills them." He stood up and shook Scott's hand before motioning for him to sit down.

"What is an injured fleet admiral doing visiting me suddenly on my battlestar when he should still be on medical leave?"

Scott leaned forward, keeping his eyes fixed on Tyrone's; "Commander Domra, Megan, was murdered not too long ago on the _Achilles_…" He saw Tyrone's face tense up with a mix of emotions, "The man we believe to be the murderer is currently being held on _Victorious_ and he claims to be a Cylon agent. He's requested a meeting with me, but I wanted to give you the news myself."

Tyrone was still seated as Tolan stood up and walked over to where he was sitting, he then put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "This bastard is going to pay for this. He's confessed to killing Megan, and I will have a firing squad ready to put five bullets into him the first chance I get."

"Give me five minutes alone with him Scott, I'll save you from having to waste five bullets." Tyrone was still facing forward, his body rigid with a mix of anger and grief.

"I'll give you some time alone with him, but I have to follow the Uniform Code of Colonial Military Conduct and give him an execution by firing squad." He looked at his watch before he spoke again, "I have to head over to _Victorious_, if you need to talk you can come to Emily or myself anytime. I won't pretend to know what you're thinking Tyrone, but I will say that Megan Domra was a fine officer and you couldn't have picked a better one."

Tyrone simply nodded his head, and Scott left the room. He had a meeting with Leoben and he was not about to be late for it.

Once Scott had left, Tyrone sat in his chair and did not move an inch. After what seemed an eternity, he got up and walked over to the chest located on the other side of his quarters. There he pulled out a bottle of ale he bought while on shore leave at Leonis. He found a glass and filled it to the brim with the dark liquor. He swallowed it in one swig, and held his head back as he felt the ale go down his throat and to his stomach. His eyes were closed now, but that couldn't stop the flow of tears that began to come from his eyes. They were tears of sadness, grief, and anger; he had lost someone close to him and the death was as needless as the deaths of those who died on the Twelve Colonies.

_VICTORIOUS_:

Leoben was sharing the cell constructed for Alice Copeland; he was sitting by her on her bed having a very animated conversation with her. There were times when her eyes would tear up and he would hold her with her head resting on his shoulder. Scott Tolan watched this with a mix of curiosity and disbelief. Here was this man, this Cylon, a known killer comforting a suspected Cylon who was also a killer. Once she had pulled away from him, he walked in with a group of marines. He instructed four of them to take Ms. Copeland to one of the other holding cells, and for two of them to stand by the door in case he needed them. Once the four marines had left with their prisoner he walked over and stood in front of Leoben.

"Private Moore, have a table brought in here please along with two chairs." He spoke to one of the guards, but didn't let his gaze leave Leoben for even half a second.

Once the table and chairs were brought in, the two of them sat down and their eyes never broke contact.  
"If this toaster moves even an inch toward me, kill him." The marines acknowledged his orders and stood with their weapons ready.

Leoben smiled and spoke first, "Admiral Scott Edward Tolan, Commander of Battle Group 66 and commanding officer of the Battlestar _Victorious_."

"You know who I am, I'm flattered. The Cylons know who I am and what I do here in the Colonial Fleet. You know you didn't have to kill one of my battlestar commanders just to have a meeting with me for the sole purpose of telling me what I already know. So Leoben do something to surprise me, tell me something I don't know before I put you in front of a bulkhead and use you for target practice." He tried to keep his voice from betraying his anger, and it was a battle he was barely winning.

"We know who you are Tolan, in fact that young lady you have here is one of us. I'm surprised you have treated her so well. What made you decide to do that?"

"She could be a military asset, and with us at war with you it seemed to be a good idea. You're telling me that the Cylons look like us now, how many of you are there?"

"Ms. Copeland there is a Number Six model. We normally don't use models such as her in the role of sleeper agents but we thought we'd try something different. My model number is irrelevant to this conversation. Just know that there are twelve human models. I am one of seven models active in the war against humanity."

"Seven of you trying to kill us, alright I can live with that. What about the other five, what can you tell me about them?"

Leoben's face tensed up at the question and he shook his head, "We do not talk about them Admiral, there is nothing more I can tell you about them."

Tolan nodded his head, "Fair enough, can you identify the other five models that are active in this war?"

Leoben laughed hard at that suggestion, "No chance Tolan, it will be more fun for you to find that out on your own. You are going to kill me regardless, and since I killed one of your officers there is no other penalty for me but death."

"For someone who is active in this war, you have a death wish Leoben. Once I kill you then it will be the end of the line for you."

"Not true, once I die my consciousness will be transferred into a new body. I will wake up in a different place with only my memories to remind me of this. You can kill me all you want, I'll just come back." The smug smile returned to Leoben's face and Tolan wanted to smack it off so badly he could barely stand it.

"Why did you do this, what are you hoping to accomplish by meeting with me?" Tolan was feeling exasperated at this point, the sooner he could kill this toaster the better!

"We have been trying to wipe out humanity any way we can. We have been chasing the _Galactica_ and what we assumed were the last remnants of humanity. We've also encountered another battlestar, the _Pegasus_, only this one had no civilian fleet. This is where you come into play Admiral. We encountered you at Ragnar, and you defeated us. It would have been all right, you weren't a high priority for us until you found this planet around the same time we did. We are like you in the sense that we need our resources. It was after the battle here at this planet that we met and decided on a course of action. You have tied down a lot of our resources and helped to keep _Galactica_ alive. We are offering you the chance to stop running. Settle down here and make this your home, we will leave you in peace and nothing more will happen to you. Before I go on; are you a religious man Admiral?"

Tolan nodded his head, "Yes I am Leoben, and not that it's any concern of yours. What does that question have to do with this proposal of yours?"

"I have studied your religious documents and have come across the Scroll of Teledamus and Pelops. They were twin brothers and they had a vision of the future of humanity. Have you read this scroll?"

"No, I can't say that I have. Something tells me though that you will be more than happy to enlighten me." His sarcasm was barely hidden, but Leoben didn't take the bait.

"It was told that there would be a group of humanity, led by a crab and a lion, that would attempt to catch the caravan of the dying leader on its quest to find Earth. This is the planet that is the location of the lost Thirteenth Tribe. I know you are a native of Canceron and Admiral Kronus is a native of Leonis. You can read the scrolls and find out more, but that is what you are. You are destined to try this, but we will make sure you fail."

Tolan stroked his chin; his bottom lip was slightly stuck out like it usually was when he was in deep thought. "Interesting information Leoben, perhaps I have been neglecting my nightly readings of the Sacred Scrolls. I will tell you this much; you are going to be killed by a firing squad tomorrow morning. You can let your Cylon friends know that we will continue on our journey because there is no frakking way I can bring myself to trust a Cylon. You would love for us to think that you mean us no harm now and we can stay here. I will not leave this fleet an easy target for you, if you want to keep dying then keep trying to hunt us down. I won't make it easy for you to kill us. Good day Leoben, please don't piss your pants too much when the order is given to shoot you." With that he got up and left the cell, he heard Leoben call out that they would meet again in the future.

Chapter 21: Change of Plans

_VICTORIOUS_:

The new pilots were in the wardroom being lectured by Captain Reese Pittman when Tolan walked through the door. Pittman announced his arrival to the group and they all stood up and saluted him. He returned the salute and told Reese to continue his lecture. He stood off to the side and listened as Pittman gave the class advice about being a pilot.

"Flying isn't dangerous. Crashing is what's dangerous." He was standing at the podium watching the cadets as they wrote down what he had said. "Believe me when I tell you that flying a viper or raptor isn't dangerous, it's when you come in too low or too high and crash into the flight pod or when you make any kind of fatal mistake. That is when flying becomes dangerous."

"You are all in this together as a group. Your success and failure will depend on one another; do not forget the importance of teamwork and looking out for one another. Learn from the mistakes of others. You won't live long enough to make all of them yourself. When it is all said and done, you will become better pilots for having done so."

Tolan saw Pittman give them time to take in what he was saying; he saw heads nodding and more scribbling as the cadets kept writing notes.

"Now before we make our way to the flight simulator I want to leave you with five things to think about over the next couple of days. The first one is that a 'good' landing is one from which you can walk away. A 'great' landing is one after which they can use the plane again. The second one is that good judgment comes from experience. Unfortunately, the experience usually comes from bad judgment. Third is to keep looking around. There's always something you've missed. Fourth is to never fly in the same cockpit with someone braver than you. Finally, the fifth one is to remember that if it's stupid but it works, it isn't stupid. "

Pittman dismissed them and they left the briefing room to make their way to the flight simulator. Once they left, Pittman walked up to Tolan and saluted him. "They're a good group, eager to learn but need all the experience and training we can give them."

"Well Reese, I think you are the man for the job. Andrea told me that out of all the pilots we had on here that you were the most qualified in teaching these nuggets what it took to become pilots."

"Give them a few more weeks and then we'll see just how they turn out. What is going on with this man who killed Commander Domra and claimed to be a Cylon?"

"Just between you and me, he is either a real Cylon or he is one frakked-up psycho. We talked earlier, and come tomorrow he will be executed by firing squad. The scary part is facing the fact that the Cylons can look just like us now."

Reese nodded slowly then spoke, "You have plenty to worry about here Admiral, I hope there won't be anymore surprises."

"Me too Captain…me too." With that he announced he would be heading back to Olympica. He returned the salute from Pittman and then left the room.

_KETILL_:

Ensign Jamie Hamilton landed her raptor onto the aft cargo bay of the heavy civilian transport _Ketill_. It had become the new research laboratory of Dr. Daimon Ravashol, and all of his experiments from Lascaris had been relocated there. It was yet another part of her job as a liaison officer, only time she was acting on behalf of the Admiralty. Admirals Tolan, Kronus, and Carter each felt that Ravashol needed to be monitored. With the hectic activity with the Cylons lately there had simply not been enough time to find out what he was up to. Now that they were having a brief downtime, now was as good of a time as any to check up on him. She made her way though the corridors until she came to the uppermost area of the ship. It was there that she saw Ravashol sitting at a round table with Josh and Abbie Moreland. They appeared to be having a very animated conversation, when they noticed her walk in and stopped talking.

"Ensign Hamilton." Ravashol stood up and walked over to her, then taking her hand and giving it a light kiss. "We had received word from Admiral Kronus that you would be visiting our humble research facility. It is truly a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled at him, and withdrew her hand from his. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Dr. Ravashol as well as both of the Morelands. Admiral Kronus sent me here to observe how your projects are going and to see if there is anything that you require."

"May the Gods bless Admiral Kronus, even at a time like this he is making sure that none of us are forgotten. I have taken the time to print out a list of projects we have been working on that I think he may find quite useful. One of which we are going to finish up today. It is a transmitter capable of sending a message out farther than our current communications technology allows. If there is a way of reaching the _Galactica_ or any other human survivors out there then this will be possible. I call it the Ravashol Pulsar!" Ravashol was brimming with satisfaction at this.

"Well that is great to hear Dr. Ravashol, but I believe you will need to get Admiral Kronus to approve such an experiment. If it is possible for Colonial units to intercept, just imagine what would happen if the Cylons were able to intercept and find this out. We really have no idea just how advanced their technology is. Your pulsar transmitter sounds great, but let's make sure Admiral Kronus feels safe first in using it." She was trying to put it as nicely as she could, the last thing she needed was for them all to be destroyed by the Cylons due to a science experiment gone wrong.

The Morelands didn't look too thrilled with the idea, but Ravashol smiled and nodded his head. "Of course I understand Ensign that there are proper channels that we must go through. Please let Admiral Kronus know that he has my full support and that I will do nothing without his or Admiral Tolan's permission. I'm sure you have worked up a thirst with all of this work you have had to do. May I please get you a glass of water?"

She thought about it for a moment, "Sure Dr. Ravashol, thank you very much. I'll have a drink and then I'll be on my way."

He came back a minute later with two glasses, one for her and one for him. She took a drink and suddenly didn't feel quite right. She was starting to feel dizzy, but she tried to walk out of the room. She took a few steps and then tumbled to the ground. Ravashol caught her and carried her over to a sofa. "Don't worry my dear, you just need to get some rest and then you will be just fine." Those were the last words she heard before she passed out.

Daimon Ravashol hated what he had done to the young lady, but it simply had to be done. There were sacrifices one had to make for the sake of science and this was one of them. Once he was sure she was unconscious, he unbuttoned and removed her uniform jacket. He checked her pulse and felt safe that she would be fine once the drugs wore off. Josh Moreland brought him a syringe and he used it to take a sample of her blood. He would need her DNA for his next project.

"Alright Josh, run this down to the DNA lab for processing. We are going to move forward with Project Theta. Once you have done that, come and meet Abbie and myself on the Observation Deck. We are going to use the Ravashol Pulsar tonight and there is nothing Admiral Kronus can do to stop us."

Josh took the sample and left the room. He put Ensign Hamilton's uniform jacket back on her and buttoned it up. While she was beautiful and had a certain sex appeal to her, he was not the kind of man to take advantage of a woman who was unconscious. He found a blanket and placed it over her, leaving her head and the tops of her shoulders exposed. "Forgive me my dear, I hope you won't hold a grudge against me for too long."

Fifteen minutes later, the Ravashol Pulsar had made its first successful transmission, perhaps there would be more transmission made with it.

_OLYMPICA_:

Admiral John Kronus walked through the halls of Olympica with a fellow Colonial Fleet officer at his side. She was young, probably in her late twenties with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. She was Commander Jane Guiros, the highest-ranking officer to survive on the patrol frigate _Cessair_. They had a meeting with President Alonzo that was probably going to be an unforgettable one. They made their way to the Presidential Suite and were greeted by Emily, his newly hired secretary. They sat in the office and waited about ten minutes before Hector Alonzo walked in and exchanged pleasantries with them.

"Listen Hector, Commander Guiros is the ranking officer of that small caravan of Colonial ships we encountered recently. I've brought her here to brief you on a very interesting development. Before she does that though, do you know who Laura Roslin is?" His tone was casual, not letting some of the recent events sway the way he talked to the man.

"Yes I do actually, we've met several times over the past couple of years. She was serving as Secretary of Education under President Adar. She was heading to Galactica for the decommissioning…" Hector's voice trailed off and his eyes widened as if he had just been struck by lightning. "Is she…"

This time it was Guiros who spoke up. "Mr. Alonzo, Laura Roslin is in fact alive and has taken the up the office of President of the Twelve Colonies. We were closing in on _Galactica_, we estimated by the wireless chatter we picked up that we weren't far from them. It was enough to let us know that there is a President and that she is leading the civilians to a place called 'Earth'."

Hector Alonzo didn't move and seemed unable to speak. "That would…mean that… that…I…"

This time it was Kronus who spoke, "That while you were elected by this fleet to be its leader, you are not truly the President of the Twelve Colonies. You are sort of a caretaker of the civilian fleet that we have arranged. Once we have taken all of the supplies we need from Carillon then we are going to take off and try to find _Galactica_ and join up with President Roslin." He stopped and thought for a minute before speaking again, "Hector I know this is a lot for you to take in, but know that it is good news in a way. We know that someone from the Adar Administration has survived and that our government can continue to function. You can help look after our fleet and then when we meet up with _Galactica _you can step into whatever role President Roslin has for you. Whether or not that is in her administration or a return to civilian life, it's going to be for the best."

They stood up and excused themselves, leaving Hector Alonzo sitting speechless at his table with a number of thoughts and feelings going through his mind.

Chapter 22: Dance With The Devil

Hector sat alone in his office not knowing quite what to do. All of these years he had worked and sacrificed so that he could rise to the top of the political ladder. He was probably going to succeed Adar as the head of the Federalist Party. He had won the Presidency when the fleet held their elections, and he had defeated the strong opposition from Michael Fowler. As fate would have it, Fowler was part of the rival Nationalist Party and that also happened to be the party of one Admiral Scott Tolan. He had made it a point to find out the political leanings of his three admirals. Kronus and Carter were both registered as Federalists while Tolan was a Nationalist. It amazed him how those three got along when their political views were on opposite ends of the spectrum.

The more he thought about it, Kronus had probably gone more to the center of the political spectrum. Seeing as how he butted heads with Adar over military spending and things of that nature, it was a surprise the man was even part of the same party. His mind focused on his problem at hand: Laura Roslin. He had suspected that she was having an affair with Adar, who happened to be married man, but didn't say anything or try to leak it to the press. She was merely a schoolteacher with a cabinet appointment that was more than anything a political favor. Now she was President of the Twelve Colonies, and he was merely a placeholder of the fleet until they could reach _Galactica_.  
He read over the reports he had received recently. The first one was a dispatch from Victorious detailing the meeting Admiral Tolan had with the Cylon that murdered Commander Domra. It was a peace offering; all they had to do was stay where they were and stop chasing Galactica. The other report was the one by Guiros detailing the information her group had gleaned from the wireless chatter they picked up when they had almost closed in on _Galactica_.

It was then that he had what he thought to be a stroke of genius. He could ensure that they stay here at Carillon and then he would not have to relinquish his authority over the civilians! He quickly put down the report and went though some of the other papers on his desk. He found a report he had received earlier in the week, it was a collection of reports compiled by his Chief of Staff Daniel Warren and it dealt with an underground peace movement that had recently began to make itself known. He picked up his phone and told Emily that she could leave for the day and take a well-earned rest, but first she needed to get in touch with Warren and have him come to the office.

Two Hours Later:

Seated in front of him were Daniel Warren and Sasha Evans, one was his Chief of Staff while the other was his Secretary of Intelligence. He had briefed him on the situation at hand, and let them know that their political futures depended on making his plan work.

"Daniel we need to find a way to make sure this report on the Cylon peace offer gets leaked to the press. Once word gets out the fleet will divide become divided and that gives us an opportunity to make our move. Sasha I need you to use your resources to find out just who is in charge of this peace movement within the fleet. If we can turn them over to our side then that can be used to weaken the position of the Admiralty and their quest to find _Galactica_. Admiral Kronus has informed me that we will need six months to a year to fully supply the fleet with the resources they will need to continue on. We have six months minimum to make this happen or else we will find ourselves at the mercy of a schoolteacher." They both nodded their approval, and it was then that he handed the report to Warren. He left the room, leaving the two of them to talk.

"Sasha, I also need to create some havoc in the Colonial Fleet. Especially when it comes to Commander Guiros, she knows too much to be allowed to live. Plus it would create more confusion among our newest arrivals. I know that you know people who could be of use to us. See who can do the job and put them to use right away."

"You have a great idea Mr. President, but wouldn't make more sense to go after one of the admirals? Admiral Tolan has a family, and I'm sure we could send a message by dispatching his wife or one of his children. We also have Commander Nash of the _Ares_, who has a pregnant wife and she should be giving birth sometime in the near future. We have plenty of opportunities to make sure they do things the way we have in mind." Her face stayed calm, but Hector had a feeling that there was a dark side being well hidden.

"I like the way you think Sasha, but let's hold off on that for the time being. Commander Guiros will do for now, just make sure she has an unfortunate accident instead of an assassination attempt. We'll save that for someone higher up in the food chain."

One Week Later:

Scott Tolan was beginning to really dislike the recent series of military funerals he was attending. First it was Megan Domra, and now it was the funeral for Jane Guiros. A Cylon named Leoben murdered Domra; Guiros had been the victim of what was believed to be an accident. Her raptor had a malfunction with its port thruster and it had caused her to crash into the _Helios_. Thankfully nobody else had been killed or injured, but something about it just struck Tolan as being odd.

To make matters worse, the report that had been written about his meeting with Leoben. A report that was supposed to have remained confidential had been leaked to the Colonial News Service and was broadcasted to everyone in the fleet. The uproar had been deafening, and the group 'Peace Now!' began to publish pamphlets announcing that the fleet should make Carillon their new home. The pamphlets also contained the threat of violence against the Colonial Fleet if it did not meet their demands to remain at the planet and cease their mission of trying to find _Galactica_.

Hector Alonzo had gone on record as saying he was not opposed to those in the peace movement letting their opinion be heard. He was opposed to threats of violence and would not stand for threats against anyone in the civilian or military population. 'Unless it's against me, then you would change your mind.' Tolan thought to himself.

_OLYMPICA_:

The man sitting across from Hector Alonzo wore a red suit with a blue tie. He was middle aged, with his brown hair neatly combed and looking quite professional.

"Everything is going according to plan Mr. President, we've managed to throw a wrench into the Admiralty's plan to leave here when the supply job is finished. People are beginning to feel weary of running, and are ready to call it quits and make this planet their new home." The man speaking was William Arnold, the founder of the group 'Peace Now!' and the man Hector Alonzo had staked his political future on.

"You have done a great job Mr. Arnold. My people will continue to give you all of the material you need for your pamphlets and when the time is right we'll put the last part of our plan into action." Hector felt pleased with himself, he was beginning to feel like a man who had complete control over his destiny.

"I have read the remarks that Admiral Tolan has made to the press about us, and we find them to be rather disturbing. This is a man who is spoiling for a fight with us, and I feel we need to send him a message. Would you have a problem with us going after his family?" He was serious; Tolan must have really found a way under his skin.

"No Mr. Arnold, let's not get too hasty about this, we don't want to go after his wife and kids right now. If you make a wrong move against Scott Tolan you will regret it. If you can get someone on the Victorious then that might work."

"We have someone on there right now who is anxious to help our cause. I can't tell you who it is, but once I give the order this person will make sure the job is done. I won't go after his family, but I will take out one of his crewmembers if that will help to send a message to him."

"Go right ahead then Mr. Arnold, let your person do the job but make sure the Tolan family is left alone. We have to tread lightly with Admiral Tolan, you haven't had to deal with him when he's mad."

"I'll take your word on that Mr. President, we want to scare the man not anger him."

Arnold got up and left the room. Once he had closed the door behind him Hector commented, "I don't know what it will take to scare that man, but whatever it is you'll need a lot of it."

Jamie was in her office going over the paperwork from earlier in the day; she hoped to be finished in time to go visit _Victorious_. She hadn't had the chance to see Larsen Banks, but they found time to talk whenever it allowed. She knew that Magic was looking forward to seeing her as much as he was. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She called for the person to enter, and in walked Christopher Alonzo.

"You had better have a good reason coming here Ensign Alonzo, I'm not really in the mood to put up with you trying to feel me up again." Her voice was unfriendly, she made no attempt to hide the disgust she felt for him.

"I do Ensign Hamilton, it won't take me long I promise." He certainly seemed nicer this time. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted in the gym. It was out of place and I hope that you can forgive me for it."

"Yes I forgive you, just make sure it doesn't happen again." She was going to dismiss him, but she had to ask him one question. "What happened to you Chris? You have gone from being an arrogant asshole to a decent sounding person. Did Admiral Carter do something to you while you've been on _Sphinx_?"

She saw Alonzo tense up but he seemed to brush it off easily enough, "No Jamie, I just wanted to use my time in the Colonial Fleet to get a new start on life and become a better person. It's my chance to become something different than a younger copy of my father. I have to go see my mother, I promised her that I would visit when I came on board." He smiled and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. Jamie got back to work and hoped she would be finished in time to go visit _Victorious_.

_ATLANTIA_:

Admiral John Kronus had rushed to CIC when Colonel Andre Graystone had ordered Action Stations and had the battlestar set for Condition One. When he arrived Andre directed him to the DRADIS display. There were multiple targets displayed, and they appeared to be Colonial. The information gathered suggested that there were two escort battlestars, one warstar, and several civilian vessels. It seemed that for this part of space they were at, Carillon was the only planet for quite some distance.

"Stay at Condition One until we can verify their identity. Have all battlestars launch alert vipers in case this is a Cylon trap. I want the civilian ships to move to the perimeter of the system, no need to have them jump away for a false alarm." The CIC began to buzz as the crew carried out his orders.

Five minutes later the word came through from Petty Officer Antonia Mezzo that these were in fact authentic Colonial signals and the visual confirmation came from his vipers. They had found more of the scattered civilians of the Twelve Colonies. He walked down to the wardroom; he had a meeting with the commanders of the escort battlestars and the warstar.

At the table sat Commanders James Jonasson and Maria Arrington. Jonasson was in command of the escort battlestars _Maytoria_ and _Melete_. Arrington was the commander of the warstar _Svalin_. Near the Red Line, _Maytoria_ and _Melete_ had been training rookie viper pilots when the Cylons attacked. By pure coincidence they found the _Svalin_ and the group of civilians they were leading out of harm's way. They would have completely missed Carillon if it hadn't have been for a transmission they received from a Dr. Daimon Ravashol.

"Wait a minute!" Kronus held up his hand to stop the two from speaking, "You received a transmission from Dr. Ravashol?" When the two said that he was correct he spoke again, "Thank the Gods you were able to find us, I'm grateful to have you here." He looked at his watch, "You have had a very trying time so head back to your ships and make yourselves comfortable. I will be by to brief you on all that have been going on here. Also let your civilian ships join ours and we will have everything sorted out. I must go speak to Dr. Ravashol, we have much to discuss about this transmission he sent to you."

They saluted and left the room, while Kronus wrote down notes for the report he would need to have made for Admiral Tolan. When it came to Dr. Ravashol, the good doctor must have used his pulsar transmitter without consulting him. The man would have to do a lot of explaining for defying a direct order.

Cylon Basestar:

In the control area of the basestar the seven Cylon models stood discussing their options. They had received the transmission of Dr. Daimon Ravashol, and just recently had received word that a large group of civilian and military vessels had joined up with the group orbiting the planet they had just fought a battle over.

Number Five spoke first, "We showed our mercy to the one group orbiting the planet, but not to those who just arrived. We must take action now and destroy this threat."

"They've become part of that group, so we should still allow them to live as long as they do not leave that planet." Number Eight tried to reason with the more militaristic Five model.

"We shouldn't have even given them any mercy to begin with. So they beat us twice in battle, we can still go in and destroy them." The older-looking of the seven models was on the same side as Number Five.

"God's will must be done on this one, humanity is a poison that must be dealt with. If we leave it alone then the poison will only grow more lethal." Number Three wasn't going to go against the conventional wisdom.

"I agree with Eight on this, we have been using valuable time and resources trying to destroy them when we should be going after _Galactica_ and insuring they are destroyed. That was the whole reason why we made an offer to them to begin with. If we keep fighting them it will only stretch us thinner and waste more resources." Number Six was probably the only one who stood with Eight on the issue, but there was hope that the others could be swayed.

When all of the talking was done they reached a compromise. They would try one last strike against this fleet after they gave them enough time to think that they were safe. Another surprise attack should take out the military and civilian targets in one strike.

_OLYMPICA_:

Scott Tolan went over the proposal he was preparing to present to Admirals Kronus and Carter in the next couple of days. He had plans for converting the tanker _Aes Sidhe_ and the warstar _Svalin_ into battlestars, and he felt that with the time they had here at Carillon it could possibly happen. Scrapping the two escort battlestars, which were really relics from the First Cylon War that were only good for training purposes, and assigning their vipers and crews to the other battlestars would help. Their parts could be used for the conversion process for the two vessels he had in mind. There were other details that needed to be worked out, but they would be taken care of in due time.


	7. Chapter 7: Clash of Ideologies

Chapter 23: Demand Peace!

Four Months Later:

Admirals Tolan and Kronus sat at a large mahogany table in the flag quarters of the battlestar _Atlantia_. The previous day Tolan had been cleared by doctors to return to active duty, a move that head been waiting for impatiently. There had been much to discuss concerning the resources being taken from Carillon and arrangements for how the fleet would be run with the new arrivals from the previous months.

"It's my opinion Scott that the likelihood of us discovering any more refugees from the Twelve Colonies are unlikely. Besides whoever may be with _Galactica _and the President, I doubt we're going to run across any more survivors of the Cylon Holocaust." Kronus was reading over a memo as he spoke to Tolan, who was seated on the other side of the table.

"You're probably right, but we can always hope that there may have been those survivors who were lucky enough to escape. Did you go through the list of suggestions I came up with while I was on medical leave?"

Kronus shuffled through the papers that were on the table before picking up the list that Tolan had written. "Here they are Scott. First one is the conversion of the warstar _Svalin_ to a battlestar. I've thought it over and decided that we have seven battlestars at our disposal, and only two warstars. With the _Svalin_ that makes three warstars with powerful rail gun turrets. I think we can make due with the battlestars we have and hope that our gunnery fleet can bring their awesome firepower to bear on the Cylons should they show up."

"You have a point there John; I suppose that is one of the differences between us. When you were first in the Colonial Fleet there were mostly gunnery officers while I am an officer from the viper school of thought." Tolan wasn't mad, if anything he was throwing suggestions out there for Kronus to consider.

"No reason to make an old man feel any older, even if you're right." Kronus laughed before turning his attention to the list of suggestions. "Going by my original train of thought, the _Aes Sedhi _should be refueled by the Tylium ore we can mine from some of the asteroids located not far from the planet. Depending on how far we have to travel, we will need every last drop of fuel we can muster." He scanned the paper and came across another of Tolan's ideas. "We should have a training fleet, but I am not in favor of scrapping the escort battlestars _Maytoria_ and _Melete_ for spare parts. They may not be the most reliable in battle, but we can use them to train our new pilots so that we do not have to pull one of our main battlestars from the front line. I do like your idea of pulling the _Neleus_ from the battle fleet and using it as a training ship for the gunnery crews. For a ship that was due to be scrapped, _Neleus_ has probably used up any luck it might have had by making it this far."

Tolan smiled, "I'm glad at least one of my ideas met your approval."

Kronus put on his reading glasses and scanned over the last part of Tolan's memo, "Maybe not just one Scott, I like your idea of starting up a military training program for the children and teenagers here in the fleet. It will give those that are interested in joining the Colonial Fleet something to do and may give some sense of normalcy to the civilians. One last thing that I will approve, I like the idea of a few more of the commanders being promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral. I think it will help to start some kind of line of succession if something should happen to Admiral Carter or either one of us."

It was at that comment that Tolan laughed, "Come now John, you've made it this long without a scratch. I doubt old age will do you in anytime soon."

Kronus thought for a minute before he spoke again, "To most of the people of the fleet we are heroes. They don't see what goes on behind the scenes here, or the struggles we have to make to keep up the façade that we are the all-powerful Colonial Fleet. Time is catching up to me Scott, there are days when I feel older than my seventy-five years and I seem to move slower than before. I've been built up into this sort of mythical hero, but none realize how this time on the run has left me feeling drained of my energy and spirit. I could have stayed retired and faded away like President Adar wanted me to, but once the Cylons attacked I knew I couldn't do that. It wasn't what people expected of the great Admiral John A. Kronus, and I knew I had to rise to the occasion in this time of need We make the sacrifices we have to make for the uniform and try to live up to the image people have of us because at this point in time people need heroes more than ever."

Tolan's mood had grown more somber, "You have a way with words John, and you know how to put things in perspective. Is that everything that keeps you going like you are?"

"That and the fact that I no matter how tired I may feel I want to make sure that the Cylons are no longer a threat before I ride off into the sunset."

It was then that Tolan decided to change the subject, "Gianne and the baby are doing fine. Dr. Williams told me that Miss Anastasia Marie Nash is a beautiful and healthy baby, and her parents couldn't be happier."

"Those are the kind of stories you want to hear about. When Commander Nash can get away from his wife and daughter, we'll have to have a celebratory drink and cigar."

"I heard you had a visit with Dr. Ravashol a few months ago; care to fill me in on what it was about?"

Kronus shrugged his shoulders, "We just needed to clear the air about a few things. I told him that I was glad his pulsar transmitter worked, but he should have waited for me to give him the okay for it. I got to see the progress of his secret Theta Project and let him know that if he ever took a DNA sample from someone without their consent then he would find himself in a very bad position. He apologized for that, and explained that he let his scientific fervor get the better of him. I think he'll be on better behavior from now on."

_Ares_:

Commander Timothy Nash was alone in his quarters on _Ares_, with only his thoughts to keep him company. He hadn't been due back on the battlestar for another three days, but this was his one place of sanctuary. He had just had a pretty heated argument with Gianne, and even hours later it still ate at him. Their conversation had been about finding Galactica, and what would happen once they found them. From there it went to talking about Anastasia's father, Captain Lee Adama. She told him that he did have a right to see his daughter and once they found _Galactica_ she would do that. He then asked her if that meant he was any less of a father to the baby, and even though she said no it was too late to stop his anger. It was the worst fight out of the few that had taken place between them. He stormed off to his battlestar and left her on _Olympica_ with the baby.

The buzzer for the door sounded and he pressed the intercom button and inquired who was there.

"Tim it's me, Emily Tolan. Would it be alright if I came in?" Her voice didn't give a hint of anger, something that Tim felt relieved for. He told her she could and the door opened up.

Emily Tolan was a beautiful woman by any definition of the word, not to mention the social elegance that came with growing up in the Graystone family. She was wearing khaki pants with a long sleeve red shirt that fit nicely to her body. It was hard to imagine that she was the mother of triplets.

"Emily, please have a seat." Tim pulled a chair out from the table for her to sit in. She thanked him and sat down. "Why are you visiting me in the middle of the night, is it about the fight I had with Gianne?"

She smiled warmly at him, "Very good Tim, I'd have been here sooner but I had an upset mother come to my door in the middle of the night because she had a fight with her husband and I had to make sure the triplets had gone back to sleep after they were awaken by the commotion."

"Sorry about that Emily, at the time I didn't think that Gianne was going to leave her cabin and come see you." He felt somewhat bad about the fact that the Tolans had been disturbed by their argument.

"It's fine Tim, part of being a mother, a friend, and a confidante. Would you mind telling me what started all of this?"

Tim took a deep breath before he spoke, "It goes back to Lee Adama. I know that I'm not Anastasia's biological father, but I feel that Adama doesn't really have a right to her. Gianne told me what he said to her shortly before he left for Galactica and it just bothers me that she wants him to be a part of Anastasia's life." He paused for a couple of seconds before speaking again. "I think she still has feelings for him too, what if when we find _Galactica_ she finds her feelings for him are stronger than the ones she has for me?" He finished speaking and waited for her to respond.

"I think it's natural for you to feel that way Tim. From what we have talked about, Gianne was really in love with him and it devastated her when he told her he wasn't ready to be a father. At least she is honest with you about it. The last thing you want is to keep secrets from the one you're married to, it can make life difficult at times."

Before he realized he was doing it, he scoffed at her last remark. "What would you know about keeping secrets, is there anything that would have to keep secret from Admiral Tolan?"

Her face darkened slightly, "As a matter of fact Tim there is a secret I've kept from Scott for quite some time. In fact I have looked him right in the eye and have lied to him. Maybe it could be part of how I was brought up, but in my family you learned of the need to keep secrets from those you are close to."

Tim felt his face turning red, "What is it then Emily, what would make you look him in the eye and lie to him. Did you have an affair while he was away on duty, some little quickie to ease the tension of not having him there with you!" As soon as he said it he realized that he had crossed the line. "Emily…I'm…"

He didn't get to finish before he was cut off by her, "No Tim, I have stayed true to my marriage vows and never would think of breaking them." By this time her voice was starting to rise with anger, "Those rumors that have gone around about how Scott got his promotions through the influence of my family, would it please you to know that hey are true. My father wanted me to marry well socially, and couldn't stand the thought that my husband was a mere major with no real chance of moving through the ranks. He agreed to the marriage as long as I let him use his influence to get Scott promoted to the Admiralty." Her voice broke and she paused to pull herself together. "Scott loves the Colonial Fleet, and if he knew that the promotions he received after our marriage was because of my family it would hurt him and probably damage us beyond repair. Yes Tim, I've lied to my husband several times over but it is because I love him and I don't want my family's influence to ruin what we've worked so hard to build."

Tim's anger was gone now, and in its place was a great embarrassment. Both at himself for jumping on Emily the way he had, and for not fully appreciating the honesty that Gianne had shown him.

"I'm sorry for how I've acted Emily. Your secret is safe with me and I promise I won't let anyone know." He walked over and opened the door for her; "When you get back to _Olympica_ let Gianne know that I'll be over as soon as I finish up this paperwork on my desk.

Emily walked over to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the room.

_Athena_:

"Commander, the fire is closing in on the forward magazines and the damage control parties in the area have been overwhelmed by the smoke. Their masks and equipment aren't working properly." The voice of Petty Officer Alex Jarrell was a mix of fright and desperation.

Commander Dana Knight slammed her fist down on the chart table in CIC, "What the frak is going on here? I am not about to have the _Icarus_ blow up on my watch!"

Colonel Charlie Watts, standing beside her at the table, looked on in worry. "Tell Chief Harris to meet me by the bulkhead for Frame 9 on the port side, I'll go down there and personally take charge of damage control. Him and his people can get the wounded out of there."

Knight hesitated then agreed to his proposal. While she contacted Chief Harris, Charlie left the CIC and made his way to Frame 9. When he arrived there he found a scene of disaster. There was plenty of dark smoke and in the distance he could see the fire that was making its way towards the open magazine hold.

He found a water hose lying on the floor and on examination he saw that it still worked. His mind formulated a plan though he felt it was suicidal. "Chief, as soon as you get the wounded out of here I want you to seal the bulkhead behind me. When I get the fire under control I'll knock on the door and you can open it. We don't have time to argue, just get started." He started spraying the fire with the hose while the deck gang began hauling out the wounded personnel.

"Alright Colonel, may the Gods be with you!" With that said Chief Harris closed the bulkhead door.

With his breathing equipment on, Charlie pointed the hose at the fire and pressed the button to shoot the water at the fire. The hose didn't work, and the fire kept creeping towards the magazine. He frantically pressed the button, but the water refused to come out. Finally the fire reached the magazine and Charlie braced himself for the explosion. He heard a loud boom as the magazine ignited.

Commander Charlie Watts sat up in his bed with suddenly and began to look around his darkened quarters. After a minute or so he began to realize that he was on the _Athena_, and his heart began to slow down to its normal pace. His dream, more like a nightmare, was about the fire onboard the _Icarus_, the one he single-handedly stopped before it could destroy the battlestar. It was odd to him, how in his dream the hose hadn't worked and the fire had reached the magazine.

His thoughts were broken by loud thud against the door to his quarters. He got dressed and opened the door to see what the noise was. Opening the door, he saw a poster taped to it as well as a dent in the metal of door near the poster. It seemed someone taped the poster to the door then hit it with a heavy object to get his attention. He took the poster down and closed the door behind him.

On it were pictures of the different commanders of the major warships in the fleet. Fleet Admiral John Alexander Kronus, Fleet Admiral Scott Edward Tolan, Vice Admiral Tyrone Cassius Carter, Rear Admiral James Henry Jonasson, Commander Charles Everett Watts, Commander Naomi Susan Sakura, Commander Timothy Phillip Nash, Commander Helen Denise Troy, Commander Maria Susannah Arrington, and Commander Antonio Laurence Ramos. The names had a picture of each officer above it, as well as a red target over the pictures. Whoever made this was up to date with the recent promotion.

Commander Jonasson was promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral a couple of days ago when he finally assumed command of the _Achilles_. That also went along with the promotion of Tyrone Carter to the rank of Vice Admiral. It had been done to create some sort of line of succession should something happen to either Admirals Kronus or Tolan. Colonel Jefferson Lee Kimmell had also been promoted to Rear Admiral, but instead of a battlestar to command he was given command of the training group. This included the cruiser _Neleus_ and the escort battlestars _Maytoria_ and _Melete_. Colonel Vickers had been offered the chance to transfer to another ship or return to civilian life but he had refused. He had explained to Admiral Tolan that he felt safer on the _Neleus_ where he could at least fire something at the Cylons besides a string of curses.

He studied the details of the poster more in-depth. The top of the poster stated that those listed below were criminals that would be brought to justice for their crimes. Apparently not wanting to sit and talk to the Cylons about a peaceful solution was a crime. It was more of the usual tripe to come from 'Demand Peace!' and it would probably not be the last. Charlie still thought about how this poster was more honest about its intentions. The fact was that this probably served as an outright threat against him and the lives of his fellow commanders. He got on the phone to contact the CIC; he would need to get a hold of either Admirals Kronus or Tolan to let them know about the latest development.

Chapter 24: Fight Fire With Fire

_Victorious_:

"Are you sure this is a good idea John?" Scott Tolan had just heard the proposal from Admiral Kronus and couldn't help but look stunned.

"You saw that poster that Commander Watts discovered, it's time we stopped treating the 'Demand Peace!' movement as an annoyance and more like a terrorist threat." The face of Admiral Kronus was a hard one to read, whatever his feelings were they stayed beneath the surface.

Tolan sighed and looked at the dossier in his hands, "Mitchell Cain, formerly of the Colonial Intelligence Ministry. Removed from the Ministry three months before the Cylon attack and is currently residing on Olympica. His specialty was in intelligence gathering and interrogation." Tolan paused and thought it over, "What you're telling me John is that we have a former secret agent that we can use to counter 'Demand Peace!' and put an end to this nonsense once and for all?"

Kronus nodded, "Very good Scott, that is exactly what I want to do. I can vouch for Cain, he's done work for me while I was CIC of the Colonial Fleet and he is very effective. I believe Admiral Corman inherited him but got rid of him after a mission went badly. I offered him the chance to come on the _Olympica's_ maiden voyage. I had figured after all the great service he did for the Colonies it was the least I could do. I've been letting him stay as a civilian, but I think the time is right for us to give him the chance to aid our cause."

"We'll give him the license to do what he does best, and if there is any way we can aid him in this then just let us know. I'll go with you on this John, it is about time we did something about these bastards."

They shook hands, and Admiral Kronus left to make his way back to _Atlantia_. Once he was alone, Scott Tolan lay down on his bed and looked at the picture of his wife and their three children. The idea of settling down here and raising Andrew, Lisa, and Henry in a somewhat normal environment was appealing. He tried to resign himself to the fact that he had a mission to finish, and stopping now without having found _Galactica_ would be akin to quitting. A quitter was something that nobody could ever accuse Scott Tolan of being.

_Olympica_:

She just had one more trip to make and then she was free for the night. Ensign Jamie Hamilton could not hide her excitement at the prospect of a romantic date with her boyfriend, Lieutenant Larsen Banks, and the chance to spend some quality time together that had been sorely lacking. There were intelligence reports she had received from Lieutenant Jessica Jennings on the _Victorious_ that needed to be delivered to President Alonzo before she went off duty. She had heard the scuttlebutt involving the tension between Alonzo and the Admirals, but wondered just how much of it was true. If it were true then there was no telling how much information both sides were probably hiding from the other.

She opened the door to the Presidential Suite; the suite had been converted into an office while the Alonzo family stayed in another first-class cabin on _Olympica_. She was about to knock on the office door when she heard Hector Alonzo speaking, "It is with a heavy heart that I must order our military to stand down and begin preparations to settle the planet we have come to know as Carillon. I am not giving in to the demands of the militant peace faction, though that it what my enemies would have you come to believe. I do this simply to end this long nightmare that we have lived ever since the Cylons attacked and destroyed our homes on the Twelve Colonies. As far as the military is concerned, _Galactica_ is still out there somewhere. I have spoken to my advisors and they have assured me that a lone battlestar could not last long against the superior Cylon forces. What the Admiralty would have you believe is that we are pursuing our lost brothers and sisters. I cannot let our lives be lost in pursuit of a myth. We have found a planet and the Cylons are willing to let us call it our home. I say it is time we move past the bitterness and anger, let us all work together to build our society up again so that we can enjoy the era of peace we once knew. In fact I'd even say we are ending this conflict and starting a new era of peace and we will be better for it."

Jamie knocked and entered. Hector was sitting at his desk, reading a manuscript of the speech he had just given. Also in the room were three other people. One man she didn't recognize while the others she knew were Daniel Warren and Sasha Evans. "Mr. President, I have some intelligence reports from Victorious that I needed to give you."

"Ensign Hamilton, a pleasure to see you! I see you finally decided to wear that dress I bought for you." Hector Alonzo smiled approvingly at how well the black dress looked on the body of Jamie Hamilton.

"I have a date tonight with my boyfriend, he finally got some shore leave from _Victorious_. He's meeting me after I leave here and we're going to enjoy the fine entertainment the _Olympica_ offers." She smiled, though she felt a bit self-conscious about how she was dressed.

"I believe you already know Daniel and Sasha, but I don't believe you've met my newest advisor. Jamie Hamilton allow me to introduce you to William Arnold." They shook hands, but Jamie got a weird feeling from him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something didn't feel right.

"What is with the speech you were giving Mr. President, I had no idea you were making such an announcement." She was letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"That is a speech I'm making in case I need to give in to the 'Demand Peace!' agenda, I need to make sure that I have all of my bases covered because you never know what the winds tomorrow may blow your way. If the public wills me to go along with a settlement here then I have to be all for it, and I need to assure their minds and put them at ease. That is a speech that will hopefully never see the light of day, but it never hurts to be prepared." He then thanked her and told her that if she needed to leave she could.

She excused herself, and made her way to the hangar bay where Larsen's raptor was supposed to be landing at any moment.

Once she had left, Hector sat back in his chair and let out a deep breath, "That dress looked good on her didn't it? If it weren't for that boyfriend she has on the Victorious I'd have a chance at working my way into her…heart." Everyone in the room laughed at that comment.

"She didn't hear us talking, before you made the speech?" William Arnold was concerned; he wasn't a man who liked the uncertainty of things.

Hector raised a hand dismissively, "Relax Will, I'll just have Sasha trail her tonight and see what she can pick up from her conversation with her boyfriend…" He tapped at his desk trying to remember the name, "Carson I believe is his name, anyhow just have your people keep tabs on them tonight and bug her cabin so that we can find out just how much she knows. No need to go overboard and make her suffer the same fate as Jane Guiros." That seemed to put Arnold at ease, and Sasha got up to begin the work on the assignment she'd just been given. Hector liked Jamie, she was sweet, young, quite sexy, and a woman he would love to have as a mistress.

Chapter 25: Releasing The Hound

_Atlantia_:

Mitchell Cain was in his mid-thirties; he didn't look too much older than Commander Nash. He was tall, his skin was tan, and he bore a long scar on his left cheek. He had just met Admiral Tolan and after some short questions that helped them to get to know each other, they got to work on their plans to infiltrate 'Demand Peace!' Admiral Kronus was also present, since the meeting was taking place on his battlestar, but he sat and let Tolan handle the conversation.

"Admiral Kronus has told me that I am being given total freedom with how to carry out the operation." Cain's voice was flat without a trace of emotion he was actually quite matter-of-fact.

"That is correct Mr. Cain, you can conduct this operation however you see fit and you will have no restrictions placed upon you. Whatever you require will be provided as long as you let me know. All I ask is that you keep me informed of any developments or crucial information you discover. I don't think we're going to have too hard of a time working together Mr. Cain."

"Not at all Admiral Tolan, once I leave here I'll get to work right away. I've come to suspect that the _Olympica_ is probably where the leaders of 'Demand Peace!' are located, I think if I can ask around and use enough bartering I can get going in the right direction."

"Sounds good to me Mr. Cain, though I have to ask. Are you from Aerelon? I detect a slight accent when you speak, now that I think about it, how'd you get that scar on the side of your face?" Tolan couldn't help but ask.

"One of my last missions involved going deep undercover on Aerelon, as a result I picked up a heavy accent from there. I've tried to work it out, but it's been quite stubborn. As for the scar, that is from my last operation. I was sent to Virgon to assassinate Adam Lott, the leader of the Basileus group that was attempting to start a faction of the syndicate on the colony. For what it's worth Admiral Tolan, I know exactly who you are and what your relation to the Basileus is."

Tolan's face grew somber, "I had a feeling about that one, I had always suspected the Ministry of Intelligence had quite the file on me. Especially after that little incident six years know how it is when it comes to family, you can't choose where you're born or the family you're born into."

"Understatement on that one Admiral, at least you got out and lived to tell it. I had infiltrated the Basileus and was set to assassinate your aunt, Lydia Zeresi, the leader of the syndicate after I had assassinated Adam Lott. Things didn't go so well for me though. It seems somebody in the Ministry of Intelligence let the bastards know who I was and why I was there. One night I'm at the docks on the Moira River for what I thought was to unload an arms shipment. I'm at the end of the dock, when I hear a noise behind me. One of the guys has a gun pulled out and he aims at my head and fires. The bullet grazed my cheek and sent me flying into the river. I swam underwater as far as I could, and then floated facedown long enough for them to think I was dead and the current was carrying me away. I have this scar to remind me of that night."

"Looks like we both have some stories to tell then don't we?" Cain agreed with him, then when they stood up to shake hands Tolan added, "Good hunting Cain, go get those bastards."

As Cain was heading for the door Tolan called out to him, "One more thing, if Hector is involved in some way you need to keep your eye out for Sasha Evans. From what I've heard, she's loyal to him and will stop at nothing to protect him."

Cain nodded his thanks and left the room.

Chapter 26: Proposal For The Doctor

_KETILL_:

Once they were finished meeting with Mitchell Cain, Kronus and Tolan paid a visit to Dr. Ravashol on the _Ketill_. The doctor had converted part of the first-class seating area into a reception room that he could use to entertain guests.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? I thought we had already ironed out our differences from before?" Ravashol was pleasant, though he did seem confused at to why they were here.

"First thing…" Kronus began, "I need to know how your Theta project is going. The one you borrowed Ensign Hamilton's DNA for."

"Sadly that experiment ended in failure, even science takes some trial and error before getting it right. I can assure you that when I am ready to try Project Theta again I shall seek out volunteers instead of taking DNA through less than honest means."

"You'd better do that if you know what's good for you Dr. Ravashol, if you do it again you will have me instead of Admiral Kronus to deal with." Tolan was angry not only for the way one of his crew had been violated but the whole cloning project gave him chills.

"Enough of that, what is the reason you came here to see me?" Dr. Ravashol couldn't change the subject fast enough.

"We wish to borrow your pulsar technology. We feel that not only could it be used for communications purposes, but also it can be developed into a weapon that may give us an edge against the Cylons should they try to attack us again."

"If I do this, would that mean we are even and you can no longer hold that unfortunate lapse in judgment against me?"

Kronus spoke first, "Absolutely doctor, you do this and the slate will be wiped clean and we won't ever mention it again."

"Very well then, I will have Josh and Abbie ready the equipment and have our complete notes printed out and ready for you. I hate to see one of my creations used for the purpose of warfare, but these are strange times we are living in and there have to be first times for things. If we can be of any use to you please let us know."

They shook hands and the admirals left, Ravashol knew he had no choice but to go along with what they wanted. The last thing he desired was to be on the bad side of the Colonial Fleet, especially a fleet with John Kronus and Scott Tolan in command.


	8. Chapter 8: Flashpoint

Chapter 27: Flash Point

Two Days Later:

_Atlantia_:

In the wardroom onboard _Atlantia_, the Admiralty were seated at the large table in the center of the room. They were meeting to discuss events in the fleet as well as any ideas or suggestions that might be of use to them. The one they were currently discussing came from Rear Admiral James Jonasson. The admiral had suggested that they use the Ravashol Pulsar to send a message of their location not only to where the _Galactica _was believed to be located, but also back to the Twelve Colonies. That way if any other vessels had survived then they would know where to locate BSG 66.

Jonasson stood up as the lights dimmed, a moment later the viewing screen came to life with images of the plan that had been worked out.

"My group was lucky to find you, but it was due to us tracking the Ravashol Pulsar that made it possible." He stated as he grabbed the remote control for the screen and pressed a button. "What I am proposing is that we take the Pulsar's use for communication and expand upon it."

He pressed another button and a diagram of the pulsar emitter came into view on the screen. "I have been in discussions with Colonel Omega about this, and he assures me that we can piggyback a Colonial Military communication detailing the size of our fleet as well as the names of the ships, personnel both military and civilian, as well as the types of ships that we have. We can use the Pulsar to transmit this information not only to the area we believe the _Galactica_ is located, but also back to the Twelve Colonies." Jonasson stood about six feet tall, but his frame was small and made him look more like a stereotypical school teacher instead of a man that commanded a battlestar. "We can accurately plot the distance back towards the Colonies and use that information to let the transmission know when to broadcast. Once that happens, the message will spread out in all directions throughout our known space. Anyone out there will be able to receive the information and perhaps find there way here to Carillon before we depart." With that done he waited patiently for the rest of the Admiralty to respond.

The first one to speak was Admiral Kronus, "Admiral Jonasson, I think it is an idea worth considering. Especially if it will help us to round up more survivors or perhaps meet up with other Colonial units. I put this plan to a vote; all those in favor of Admiral Jonasson's plan please raise your hand."

All of the admirals agreed with the plan, once that was noted it was time for Admiral Tolan to ask the next question. "How long will it be until we can have this message ready to be sent off?"

"The message can be encrypted and sent off within the hour. Dr. Ravashol, Colonel Omega, and I have been working on this ever since the idea came to me." With that said, Admiral Jonasson sat down at the table as the lights came up again and they finished their meeting.

_Olympica_:

Hector Alonzo and William Arnold sat in his office in what had become the Presidential Quarters on _Olympica_. There was something in the works, something big, and perhaps it might finally be the last nail in the coffin of Scott Tolan.

"I have people on board here Mr. President that would like to disgrace the Colonial Fleet, and I believe we finally have the ammunition to do it with." William Arnold's voice dripped with condescension towards the military.

Hector held the recorder in one hand and a script in the other, the plan Arnold came up with was brilliant and would allow him to get back to Tolan the only way he could think of. He may not have been able to win the battle of wills, but he could now win in the arena of public opinion. "A stroke of genius will! When we edit that exchange I had with Tolan and modify it so that only he comes out looking bad then we shall see things change for the better around here. Are you sure that none of this can come back on me?"

Arnold held up a hand to silence Hector, "Mr. President, you and your family are going to be visiting Vice President Fowler and his family on the _Ventura_. If there should be any kind of backlash here on _Olympica_ then you will be out of it. I've told my people that if they should start ransacking any areas that they are to leave your quarters alone. On top of that, there are strict orders to not harm your son if he is part of any military detachment sent over." He stopped and looked at his watch, "Your shuttle leaves for Ventura in about an hour so you should go ahead and get your script recorded and let my people do what they do best. In about five hours the Colonial Fleet will get the shock of their lives."

_Victorious_:

Scott Tolan was finally back on his battlestar, and he had a pleasant surprise to go along with it. Emily and the kids had come over from _Olympica_ to spend some time with him. Emily had explained to him that since he spent virtually every waking hour on the _Victorious_ then her and the kids would simply have to come and visit him instead. Now they were sitting on one of the couches in his quarters. Emily was sitting beside him on the right with Henry sitting on her lap. Andrew was sitting to the left of Scott. Lisa was sitting on her dad's lap while he read a book to them.

Emily suddenly sat Andrew down and stood up, "I just remembered I forgot a few things on the _Olympica _that I meant to bring over here with me. I hope you don't mind Honey, but I'm going to go get them."

Scott thought for a second, "Nonsense Baby, I'll just have one of my pilots or one of the marines goes to get it for you. It won't be too much of a bother for them."

She smiled at him, "That's sweet of you, but I think it would better if I went and got it myself. I won't be gone long I promise I won't be gone long."

He began to assure her that it wouldn't take long when she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Honey, what I have to go get is red satin and very low-cut. It was something I bought to wear when you returned home and we were alone. Do you really want one of your pilots to get a hold of it?"

"Well Baby, you go on ahead and get whatever it was you forgot. The kids and I will be right here waiting for you." Scott was looking forward to tonight when the kids were asleep. Emily leaned down and kissed him before heading to the hangar bay. Ensign Michael Hart had been the pilot that brought them over from _Olympica_. Scott then got a hold of the young ensign and told him to meet Emily in the port hangar bay so that he could take her back over to the _Olympica_.

A few minutes later he had finished reading the book. He looked and saw that he had what seemed to be a mountain of paperwork on his desk. 'What am I to do about this?' he pondered the question in his head then came up with an answer.

"How would the three of you like to see the rest of Daddy's ship? He can get some of his friends to give you a guided tour that you won't forget!" He smiled and hoped they would go for it.

They went for it hook, line, and sinker; and ten minutes later they walked out the door with Lieutenant Jessica Jennings and Major Anton Pontiere. Once they had left, Tolan sat down at his desk to sort through the papers to find the most pressing matters that needed to be dealt with.

The buzzer on his door sounded, he pressed a button on his desk and the doors slid open. In walked Lt. Daphne "Cassiopeia" Sari. She was one of his better pilots, and she had been friends with Andrea Graystone since the two of them were teenagers. They had even joined the Colonial Fleet at the same time.

"Hey Cassiopeia, what is it I can do for you?" They had become friends as well, one of the side effects of him having married into the Graystone family.

She had her dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and her green eyes looked tired and troubled. The more he looked at her the more he realized that she looked like she had been through a rough day.

"What's going on Daphne is there anything I can do for you?" He was genuinely concerned for her; it was concern on a personal and professional level.

"Yes you can Scott; you can approve my letter requesting that I resign from the viper squad." Her voice choked with emotion as the said the words.

Scott raised an eyebrow when he heard this, "Alright Daphne, why in the name of the Gods would you want to go and do something like that? You are one of my best pilots; I need you in the cockpit of your viper. I might as well ask what is it you want to do now that you don't want to fly."

Cassiopeia's body was still rigid though she seemed relieved to have a chance to explain herself, "I want to go into the medical field. I was talking to Dr. Salik the other day and he mentioned that there was a shortage of med techs in the fleet. The more I thought about it, the more I began to realize that I would rather be helping to save lives instead of facing death in the face every day in the cockpit of a viper."

Scott was silent for a moment, going through the options in his mind. "You know I can refuse this and make sure you stay a viper pilot?"

"I know you can, but that's not the Scott Tolan I've known all these years. If you do make me stay I will do my duties like I have always done. Just please don't deprive me of taking my life in a different direction. Just give the word and I will be on the first raptor to Solace to begin my training. I'll even be willing to come and work in sickbay here on _Victorious_." Her voice had begun to take on an almost pleading quality, one that matched the look in her eyes.

"Alright, I am approving your request. You are to clean out your locker and report to Solace as soon as possible. Make sure you go out there and convince me I made the right decision." He needed viper pilots, but he didn't need a pilot out there whose heart wasn't completely into the job.

Cassiopeia gave him a huge hug, thanked him again, then saluted and left the room. Once she was gone, Tolan turned off the radio and any other broadcasting equipment. He had work to do, and didn't need any more disturbances.

_Atlantia_:

Admiral John Kronus was in his quarters enjoying his dinner. He had become friends with the head chef onboard _Olympica_, and she sent over a selection of the new dishes she had been working on. He had kept the television on so that he could watch the evening news broadcast. He saw the screen flicker and then turn to the familiar white snow of static. When the screen came back on, the picture he saw wasn't of Carolyn Parsons but instead was of a man dressed in camouflage fatigues. The man was wearing a black ski mask and it actually only his voice that gave away his gender.

"Greeting citizens of the Twelve Colonies, I come to you on behalf of 'Demand Peace!'. We are a group that is committed to ending the reign of tyranny that has befallen us. The Cylons are not our true enemies; instead it is the Colonial Fleet and those who follow the corrupt Admiralty. There are those who believe us, but there are still those who cling to the misguided notion that the Colonial Fleet has your best interests at heart. One of those in power, who dare I say is even worshiped as a hero, is Admiral Scott Tolan. He sits there on his battlestar _Victorious _and looks down upon those who do not wear the uniform. One such person is our beloved president Hector Alonzo. This man has struggled to keep us united and keep us safe. He has poured all of his blood, sweat, and tears into ensuring our civilization will not die away."

The man on the television screen paused briefly before continuing, "President Alonzo found it necessary to remove Admiral Tolan from service upon discovering that the good admiral in fact received his promotions though the influence of his father-in-law. This man is nowhere near qualified to lead the fleet and does not deserve to put our lives in his corrupt and inexperienced hands. What you are about to hear is what took place when President Alonzo attempted to politely ask Admiral Tolan to step down and resign his commission."

The man put a cd into a cd player he had in front of him on the table. Seconds later the voice of Hector Alonzo could be heard clearly.

"Admiral Tolan, I know the Colonial Fleet promoted you to the Admiralty but can you not see how you are in no position to lead us? Your father-in-law thought he was doing right by you, but look at where we are at now? With Admiral Kronus we have a man who earned his way up the ladder and served in an actual war. Don't you think it is best that you step away and let him take charge?" The voice of Hector Alonzo was polite and came across as very sincere.

"Mr. Pontiere, load launch tubes 1 through 5 with Sundowner missiles. Target the _Olympica_ for me." The voice of Scott Tolan had a chilling calm to it, a sort of dangerous lack of emotion.

"Are you still there Mr. President, you seem to have gone strangely quiet?" Tolan's voice hadn't changed that much.

"Tolan you can't do this, you are going to kill over 6,000 innocent civilians as well as my wife and kids. You're not some kind of monster, come to you senses!"

"Very well then Mr. President, rescind your order and have a face-to-face meeting with me. I am not going to let a politician like yourself get rid of me in such a demeaning and humiliating way."

"I'm trying to reason with you Admiral Tolan, as the President of the Colonies I have to think of what's in the best interest of everyone here. I would never demean you or try to get rid of you in a humiliating matter. I have to look at things from a realistic point of view. Think about what you're doing Admiral, you don't want the blood of over 6,000 innocent people on your hands do you?"

"Hector I am willing to destroy ten _Olympicas_ if it means I can save the Colonial Fleet from the grasp of a power hungry megalomaniac like yourself. You have three minutes to make a decision. Either you can meet me and work this out, or you will have to explain to your family just why you sentenced them to death. Your call, Mr. President."

"You're a madman Tolan; no way you would be willing to commit murder…"

"Try me Hector, you just try me. By the way, you have two minutes to go now. Clock's ticking away Mr. President."

"One more minute Hector and then I terminate your presidency. What's it going to be, Mr. President?"

"Alright, alright I'll do it Admiral Tolan. I just can't send all of these people to their deaths. I'll meet you on the first shuttle I can. I'll see you on the _Victorious_, now please call off your missiles?"

The man on the screen spoke once the cd had finished, "As you can see people of the _Olympica_, Admiral Tolan had sentenced you to death because he did not want to lose his position of power. I can tell you this much, him and those in the Colonial Fleet are not opposed to such heavy-handed measures. Our brave president tried to do the right thing only to be threatened with death by a man who is a mere thug. I call on the civilians to send a message to the Colonial Fleet that you will not stand for this!"

With that the screen went blank for a few seconds before Carolyn Parsons came back on the air. She spoke, but John Kronus wasn't there to hear it. Instead he had left his quarters and began to make his way to the CIC.

As soon as he entered the CIC he was approached by Andre Graystone, who had just got off of the phone. His face was white with panic as he began to relay the latest information.

"Admiral Kronus, we have just received reports that the people on _Olympica_ are beginning to riot. Once the man had finished speaking reports of small scale rioting began to come in. Gianne Nash and her child left as soon as she could and barely escaped a group of rioters. She's on her way to Ares now."

Kronus nodded, "Who are the rioters targeting, is it any group specifically?"

"Yes sir, they are targeting the military personnel that were onboard for shore leave, and the passengers that are in the first-class areas of the ship. On a personal note sir, my sister Emily is onboard. She tried calling Scott but wasn't able to get a hold of him. She's locked in her cabin and probably can't get out now."

Emily Tolan was on the _Olympica_, Kronus knew this couldn't be good news. "Alright Andre, send word to General Maxwell and the battlestar commanders to deploy all marines to the _Olympica_ to rescue people, evacuate wounded, and suppress the riot. I want them to use non-lethal force, unless it is in self defense. I want every raptor available deployed from the battlestars for this as well."

His next sets of orders were going to be hard ones, but he knew he had to do it. "Andre as of now I am temporarily relieving you of your duties as Executive Officer. Get over to _Victorious_ and tell your sister about this, then I want you to make sure that Admiral Tolan does not leave that ship. If he goes over to _Olympica _he will be a walking target to the rioters. Also make sure your niece and nephews are alright. I want you to remain on _Victorious_ until I give the word for you to leave. I will make sure the marines get Emily out alive.

Andre thanked him, and then headed to the hangar bay to catch a ride to Victorious on one of the raptors. He had a feeling it was going to be long night, especially if he and Andrea were going to have to keep Scott Tolan from going to _Olympica_ to save Emily.

_Ventura_:

Hector Alonzo was sitting with Michael Fowler in his office when the news began to pour in about the rioting onboard _Olympica_. The two men sat in stunned silence as Carolyn Parsons began to speak of the attacks against military personnel and the people in the first-class area of the ship. Arnold's plan was working brilliantly, it would seem that he had his revenge on Admiral Tolan and solidified his position as a man of the people.

"Michael, I know this is a bit sudden but perhaps we should make an appeal to the people on _Olympica_ to stop this before it gets worse. Give me about half and hour and I should have everything set up." Hector put a reassuring hand on Fowler's shoulder before heading to a private room to make a call to William Arnold. They had a press conference to put together and they had to make sure that this one won the hearts and minds of the civilians.

Hector could taste victory, and it was a very sweet taste. Once they settled on Carillon he could make even his wildest dreams come true, he would truly be able to live like a king.


	9. Chapter 9: In The Balance

_Victorious_:

Andre Graystone had spent enough time on _Victorious_ to know his way around the ship easily enough. He had contacted the battlestar to find the location of his twin sister, and discovered that she was in her office. One of the perks of being CAG was that she had her own private quarters as well as an adjoining office.

Though they were fraternal twins, Andre had entered the Academy before his sister. When they had graduated high school, he had already set his sights on a career in the Colonial Fleet while his sister continued her partying ways. A year later, Andrea and Daphne Sari entered the Academy and the rest was history. He had never asked her what prompted her to change her mind, and when their parents broached the subject she would change the conversation to a different topic.

Andrea was a great pilot, but some of her habits tended to get her in trouble. She was the wilder one out the pair, and as a result of it she was still a Lieutenant when the Cylons attacked while he was a Major and a squadron commander on _Atlantia_. She might have even been kicked out of the service when she shot the marine on Aerelon. However it was their brother-in-law, Scott Tolan, who made sure she was assigned to the _Vanguard_ and then the _Victorious_ once he was promoted to the rank of Admiral.

He had no idea if she knew about the rioting on _Olympica _or not, but their main concerns involved Emily and making sure Scott didn't do anything foolish by trying to rescue her. He navigated the many corridors and stairs from the port hangar up to Officer's Country. After a few more turns he found the door marked "CAG". He knocked and heard his sister's voice telling him to come in.

"Hey Andie, I'm sorry to come unannounced like this. We have an emergency going on right now over on Olympica." He handed her the report he had received from Admiral Kronus before he left Atlantia, "To make matters worse, Emily is on _Olympica _right now with only four marines to keep the rioters away from her. Right now Kronus is working with General Maxwell to get every available marine over to Olympica to get people off of there and to put an end to the riot."

Andrea still looked at the report when she spoke, "I'll get every raptor over there and let Scott know what's going on." She paused for a second, "Scott does know about this right?"

Andre shook his head, "No he doesn't, but that is going to be our problem." He handed her the other piece of paper he was holding, "We are to make sure that Scott does not leave _Victorious_. With the announcement of Demand Peace as well as the rioting on _Olympica_, the last thing we need is him going over there on a rescue mission and putting himself in danger. Our job is to keep him here and out of danger. The marines are going to rescue Emily and bring her back here. Admiral Kronus told us to keep Scott here by any means necessary. That's going to be your job Andie."

She looked up at him when he said that, "Why is that going to me my job Andre?"

"Because my dear sister," He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, "If there was anyone with an unorthodox way of getting the job done it would be you."

She smiled when he said that, "Well you have a point there. What about you Andre, what are you going to do while I handle Scott?"

"Lieutenant Jennings and Major Pontiere are giving the kids a tour of the ship. I'm going to find them and keep the kids away from Scott's quarters until you let me know that everything is going to be alright."

"Ok Andre, but what about the Air Group? I'm the CAG and it's my responsibility to take care of the raptors."

He handed her the last piece of paper he had, "Not anymore Andie, until the situation is resolved we are both relieved of our duties. Captain Reese Pittman is going to be the CAG for the time being. On top of that, Scott is being relieved of command of _Victorious _for the same duration. Colonel Adar is going to be put in command. Kronus believes that with Emily in danger it is for the best. Plus we also have the triplets to think about. They're going to need us should something happen."

She shook her head and laughed, "Well this is going to make for an interesting day! You go find the kids and give the news to Colonel Adar and Major Pontiere. Give me a minute and I'll go take care of Scott."

They hugged and then Andre left the office to go find the kids. Andrea made sure she had everything needed for the task, took a deep breath, took another deep breath, and then left the room.

_OLYMPICA_:

With all of the chaos, confusion, and terror that seemed to fill every deck of the great liner it was hard to imagine that someone could be as calm as Mitchell Cain. Here he was in the middle of a riot trying to make his way to the office of Hector Alonzo. He was crawling around in a ventilation shaft that he had discovered when going over the plans for the ship. He had managed to pick open the door to a maintenance closest on A-Deck and from there he donned his black outfit that he normally used whenever he had to sneak around at night. Also making this trek easier was the night vision goggles he had brought with him.

He had packed up all of his old equipment for one reason: the murder of Admiral John Kronus. His reasons were simple enough: Admiral Kronus was willing to provide information to Admiral Nagala detailing the black ops that Admiral Corman was involved with. He had been a heavy player in some those ops that had taken place without Kronus' knowledge. Shortly before the _Olympica's _voyage Corman approached him and offered him a deal. Even though no longer involved in the black ops field, the jobs he had done were not always on the legal side of the law. If he could assist Corman in making sure the investigation did not proceed then he would make sure Mitchell lived comfortably for the rest of his life.

When he had agreed to take a first-class ticket on _Olympica_ that had been offered by Admiral Kronus, he packed up the gear he still had with him, and prepared to kill a man who he had considered a friend. The Cylon attack changed his mind for him With Admiral Corman and practically everyone in the Colonial Fleet dead; his fears of his past catching up with him were quickly forgotten. Now he was crawling through a cramped ventilation shaft to try to get any incriminating files off of the computer of Hector Alonzo.

_SYRINX:_

General Otus Maxwell grabbed the phone next to him in the CIC and began to speak, "Men and women of the Colonial Marie Corps, the mission we are about to undertake is one of the utmost importance. Admiral Kronus is calling on us to put an end to the violence that has broken out on the space liner _Olympica_. The details on how and why it happened are irrelevant. What matters now is that we are being called on to go in and restore peace. We are coming to the aid not only of the civilians, but also to the aid of our brothers and sisters-in-arms whose survival depends on us. As I speak, all Colonial Marines stationed on the other vessels in the fleet are being mustered to assist us in this task. We are going to be using our riot gear, and will only use live ammunition strictly as a last-resort for self-defense. Your divisional officers will have more information for you on the ride over to the _Olympica_. Head to your transports, and remember that we are going to uphold the finest traditions in the history of the Colonial Marine Corps. Dismissed!"

Once he put the phone down, he informed Major Jarrett Wright that he was in charge of the transport. Maxwell checked to make sure he had all of his equipment, and then left the CIC to make his way to his transport. He may not have been leading his corps directly into battle, but he would direct the action from the command center he planned to set up in the _Olympica's_ main hangar bay.

_VICTORIOUS_:

Chris Alonzo navigated his way through the corridors of _Victorious_ hoping to find his way to the ready room of Raptor Squadron One. He had come over to the _Victorious_ on courier duty for Commander Sakura. Not long after he came onboard he had heard the news of the riots on _Olympica_ and received word from Commander Sakura to find a raptor pilot on _Victorious_ to pair up with. He had a pilot in mind, since they probably had the same reason for wanting to get over to _Olympica_.

He found the briefing room for the raptor squadron, though there was only one person in the room. Standing at the podium was Lieutenant Larsen Banks, the man known by the call sign 'Magic".

He walked to Magic and introduced himself to him. Magic extended his left hand for him to shake and asked, "You're Chris Alonzo?"

When he confirmed that he was, he then got a reaction he hadn't quite expected. Out of nowhere Magic decked him with a right fist to the mouth. Chris looked at him with a stunned expression, not knowing what to think.

"That was for copping a feel on my girl Chris, now that's over and done with. What can I do for you?" Magic offered him a hand to help him up and Chris took it.

"You heard about the rioting on _Olympica_? I need to catch a ride over there and I wanted to fly with you in your raptor. We have to get Jamie out of there before something happens to her!"

"Don't think the thought hasn't crossed my mind already. That bastard you call a father put her in this situation. No offense."

Chris held his hands up, "You'll hear no argument from me on that one. I'm sure that I can get her out of there safely. The rioters are mad at Admiral Tolan for threatening to blow them up. My father is getting the sympathetic figure treatment here. I can play that up to get some of those people out of there. At the least I should be able to get to Jamie. I want to help Magic; I need you to trust me on this."

Magic nodded, "Alright…what's your call sign Alonzo?"

"I got the call sign of School Boy. That's what I get for becoming a pilot at the age of eighteen."

Magic laughed then spoke, "Alright School Boy, take a seat and when the briefing is over we'll head over to Olympica. I'll handle the civilians and you can work on getting Jamie out. Just so you know, pull this off and we'll be square once and for all."

Chris nodded and found a seat, a couple of minutes later the raptor pilots in the squadron came in and Magic began the briefing. Ten minutes later they were off and on their way to the _Olympica_.

_OLYMPICA_:

Cain had finally managed to make it into the office of Hector Alonzo. The room was pitch-black, and Cain noticed that there was no light coming from the other side of the door. It would seem as though Hector wasn't too concerned about people breaking into his office. Playing it safe, Cain reached into the small backpack he carried with him and took out a long black sheet. He stretched it across the bottom of the door, so that if someone were to come into the other room they wouldn't see the light coming from the computer monitor being on.

Despite the room's darkness, his night vision goggles allowed him to move around the room effortlessly. He seated himself in Hector Alonzo's chair and pressed the button to activate the computer. When he pressed the button to turn on the monitor, he removed his goggles and gave his eyes a chance to adjust to the light that had now begun to appear in the room. He could hear shouts and screams in the hallway. He had heard them while he was in the ventilation shafts and the sounds were haunting in their scariness. It seemed that in an instant the people on _Olympica_ had gone mad.

He undid a button on his pants and pulled out a small device that he brought with him just for this occasion. It was L-shaped and quite thin, a code breaking device known as Translator. With this piece of equipment he could break any password or encryption device. He plugged it into a slot on the computer and then pulled out a data storage unit he connected to Translator. For about ten minutes he searched the files on the computer and found what he read to be incriminating to say the least.

If what he read was true, then Hector Alonzo had been in bed with Demand Peace for almost the entire time they had been around. The more he read, the more his anger rose. The riots were the result of careful planning; Demand Peace had made sure they had their thugs in place when Hector made his move against Admiral Tolan. Once the fake conversation had been made public, the thugs would whip the people in the third-class area of the ship into an angry frenzy and set about the riot.

He downloaded all of the files off of the computer, then went and erased any trace of him having been there. When Hector logged on he would have no idea what had taken place. When the computer and monitor had turned off, Cain put his night-vision goggles back on. He then packed up everything he brought with him, slid back into the ventilation shaft at the bottom of the far wall, positioned the grate as it had been before, and made his way back to the maintenance closet on A-Deck. In some ways he wished someone had tried to come into the room. The whole affair was rather anti-climatic, but with a riot going on that may have been a blessing

_OLYMPICA_ C-DECK:

Jamie Hamilton was running for her life. Around her she saw people who lay against the walls, unconscious and broken. If a gang of rioters were still on this deck, there was no telling where they could be at. She had made her way from A-Deck to C-Deck without being noticed, but she had made a mistake of where the stairs were leading her to. She had intended to come out near the entrance to the main hangar bay. Instead she was much further away from it than she had realized. Now her only option was to make a run for it, and hope she could find a place to hide if she came across any of the rioters.

_OLYMPICA_ CABIN A-489:

Emily Tolan had four marines there to protect her from some the chance that some crazy Demand Peace person might try something. However as it stood, the marines were up against an untold number of rioters on the _Olympica_. As it stood now, they had blockaded themselves into the main bedroom of the suite. She was there with four privates: Melanie Rogers, Kevin Rhodes, Blake Dawson, and Monte Preston. They had her situated on the far side of the room while they took up a position closer to the door. They had locked and blockaded the door to the suite as well. Now at the door where she had a tearful reunion with her husband there were now a group of angry rioters trying to force their way into the suite. The group had a ring leader, Emily could hear him shouting obscenities through the door, and trying to make the crowd angrier as they pounded on the door.

_VICTORIOUS_:

Andrea walked into Scott's quarters and found him sitting at his desk reading over some papers. He looked at her, and knew right away something wasn't right. "My Gods Andie, you look horrible! What's wrong?"

"Have you had the TV or wireless on Scott?" She tried to remain calm; she was in a situation she could never have dreamed of.

"No, I turned those off so I could get some work done. What's going on?" His face showed a depth of concern that caused her calm façade to crack a little bit.

She ran through the events that had taken place. From the Demand Peace announcement to the rioting on _Olympica_, she gave him every detail she had gathered from the news reports. Scott's face turned white, and then a shade of crimson began to take over. There could be no doubt now that her brother-in-law was angry in a way she had never seen him before.

"This can't be happening Andie! We have to get over there and rescue Emily. I can't let those monsters get a hold of my wife!" With that Scott was out of his chair and pacing back and forth across his quarters.

"Admiral Kronus has already dispatched the Marines over to _Olympica_ to restore order and rescue the people who are in danger. The best thing we can do is stay here and wait for the Marines to bring Emily back over here. Raptors from all battlestars and the three warstars have been called into action on this. Just wait here with me Scott. Can you please do that for me?"

She could see from his face and his body language that this wasn't going to happen.

"No chance Andie, I need to be there on _Olympica_. I have to get Emily off of there before it's too late. I'll take one of the raptors and then once I have her here we can wait for the Marines to handle the rioters." He suddenly stopped at the right side wall and punched it as hard as he could with his fist.

Scott Tolan planned to turn around and head out of his quarters, he was going to get on a raptor and make his way over to Olympica. He turned around, and that was the only part of his plan that worked. Standing between him and the door of his quarters was his sister-in-law. Andrea Graystone, the pilot with the call sign 'Artemis' had pulled out her sidearm and was pointing it directly at his head.

"I'm sorry Scott; I can't let you leave this room."


	10. Chapter 10: Darkness Falls

_Victorious_:

Scott Tolan's eyes went wide with surprise at what he was looking at. Here in front of him was his sister-in-law aiming a gun at him. His mind went blank; he had no idea of what he was supposed to do about this.

"I'm sorry Scott; I didn't want to do this. I have to keep you here on _Victorious_." Andie's voice cracked with emotion. She was fearless in the face of adversity, but with the recent events had left her feeling shaken.

Scott took a step towards her, but backed off when Andie tensed her grip on the gun. "Listen to me Andie, we can work this out. We have Emily to think about, what we need to do is get over to the _Olympica _and get her out of there. Let's just forget this little incident with the gun, and get your sister out of there."

"I told you Scott, the Marines are heading there now. Besides I have orders that clearly state that you are to be kept on Victorious and not allowed anywhere near _Olympica_."

"Who gave these orders? I can't just sit here and do nothing! Even if it means the Marines get to her before I do, I still have to try to rescue my wife before the rioters get a hold of her!"

"Admiral Kronus gave me the orders Scott. He also relieved Andre of his post as XO of Atlantia, me from my post as CAG…" She paused before she gave the next one, "You have been relieved as commander of Victorious."

She saw his eyes flash with that anger she rarely saw, and knew she had to act quickly to diffuse the situation. "It's only temporary Scott; he wants us to take care of Emily and the kids. He told Andre that once all is well we can return to our posts."

Scott shook his head, "I appreciate the gesture on his part, and I know you're following orders Andie. However, I am going through that door and over to _Olympica_ to bring my wife back here and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

He began charging towards her and she did the only thing she could do. She pressed the safety button to turn it off, and then she fired towards Tolan.

_Olympica_ Main Hangar Bay;

The armada of raptors and heavy transports landed practically at the same time. What came out of those craft was a very formidable force of Colonial Marines.

Chris Alonzo and Larsen Banks had arrived first, now they stood off to the left side of the hangar watching the Marines assemble.

"Tell me Magic, do you think General Maxwell means business?"

"I have heard on good authority that Admiral Kronus made General Maxwell assemble all of the Marines for this. Maxwell believed if he had about two hundred Marines he could have done the job. You know how tough people say the Marines are to begin with!"

They both began laughing at the comment; there was always a good-natured rivalry between the Marines and the rest of the Colonial Fleet.

"Alright Alonzo, while Maxwell gets everything sorted out here you go find Jamie. I'll stay at my raptor and wait for the two of you to return. Good luck School Boy." Magic shook hands with Alonzo and then headed to his raptor while the Ensign headed to the door leading to the interior of_Olympica_.

_OLYMPICA_ C-DECK:

The sound of footsteps got her attention; Jamie knew there was probably trouble heading her way. If she had thought about it she'd have changed out of her Colonial Fleet uniform. However with her rush to get to the hangar deck and finding a way out of this madhouse she had simply ran and not thought of anything else.

She turned a corner and pressed her body flat against the wall, hoping that nobody would notice her there. The lighting was somewhat darker than usual, the result of some of the lights having been smashed earlier on by the rioters. Jamie looked down and realized she had stepped over the body of someone lying on the floor. She fought a scream that threatened to escape from her mouth. The person was a male, and wore a uniform. The more she focused on it she began to realize that this person was one of the _Olympica's _crew. Reports had filtered in that all military personnel should evacuate the _Olympica_ in light of the Demand Peace audio tape.

That damn tape was the reason for all of this! Scuttlebutt had told of Admiral Tolan's standoff with Hector Alonzo, and that he had threatened to blow up the _Olympica_ unless Mr. Alonzo stood down his threat to remove Tolan from command. Her thoughts were interrupted by the closing footsteps. As they got closer she could hear some of the group talking to one another.

"We know you're hiding, come out now and we'll go easy on you. Don't think we didn't hear you running down the hall." The voice was male, deep and husky. Jamie's skin crawled as he kept trying to talk her out of her hiding place. She looked to her left at the main hallway and realized she couldn't go that way. She looked to the right and saw that it was a dead end. There were two sets of doors on each side of the hallway she was in.

She silently moved against the right wall she was up against and slowly turned the knobs on the doors to see if they were unopened, much to her dismay she discovered that the doors were locked. She tried the same with the other side but only found the same result. She was for lack of better words, frakked.

'Don't panic Jamie, just keep your wits about you and don't lose it. Those bastards will move on once they realize you're not…" Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a tingle in her nose. 'Oh Gods the last thing I need is a sneeze here of all places!'

She put her finger to the bottom of her nose to try to stifle it, but it was too late. She let out a sneeze that was loud enough to be heard halfway down the hall. She immediately began to back up against the wall, but before she could get far she found herself facing an angry mob. The ringleader was a large heavyset man in his early thirties. He leered at her as he advanced.

He looked her up and down before speaking, "Oh my they sure know how to recruit in the military don't they?" The crowd laughed and advanced further towards her.

"Don't even think about it! I may not be able to take all of you, but I'll make some of you sorry you laid a hand on me!" She hoped her voice held more than a hint of defiance. The last thing she wanted was for them to know just how scared she was.

"Chance to get a piece of you little lady would be well worth anything you might do to me. Plus I have some friends here with me that would love to get to know you too!" The ring leader reached to grab Jamie by the arm. When he touched her right arm, she belted him across the face with her left hand.

"You little bitch; you're going to pay for that one!" He threw a punch that hit her on the right side of her head. It may not have been so bad, but this particular hand was sporting a pair of brass knuckles.

The world around Jamie Hamilton went to black, she was sure she had a thought of some kind but it wasn't really going through her mind.

_OLYMPICA_ C-DECK:

Chris Alonzo's first move would have been to go to A-Deck where Jamie's cabin/office was located. Then the thought hit him that she might have tried to make it to the main hangar. Staying in her office would have probably made her more of a sitting target and if there was one thing he was certain of it was that Jamie wouldn't have stayed still at a time like this.

He exited the hangar bay and found himself in a somewhat darkened hallway of C-Deck. He wasn't sure which way to go, but the voices to the right of him caught his attention.

What he heard was a woman's voice saying, "I'll make some of you sorry you laid a hand on me!" He realized it was probably Jamie's. He took off in a sprint towards the crowd, and got there just when the guy at the front of the mob knocked Jamie unconscious.

'Alright Chris, now what are you going to do?" He had to act fast, if he let something bad happen to her then the odds were good that Magic was going to do a lot more than just deck him with a punch.

Then an idea came to him, it was like grasping at straws but that was about all he had left at this point.

"Hey you up there at the front come here and let's talk!" He called out as the crowd turned around to face him. There were about twenty people packed into the hallway, and they parted as the ring leader walked up to him.

"Well it looks like we got ourselves a hero here; you have a lot of nerve coming here. Now you're going to be sorry."

Chris stiffened his back and looked the man right in the eye, "I am Christopher Alonzo, and my father is Hector Alonzo." The man's eyes showed that he did indeed know who he was.

"Well that's a different story, what can I do for you young Alonzo?"

"First you can leave that girl alone." When the man began to protest Chris put a hand up, "Now listen, I was forced into the Colonial Fleet against my will, and that particular lady there turned down the attention I was so gracious to offer her. I figure that since that brute we call an admiral threatened to kill my family and myself as well then it was time for some payback. I came all the way over here to even the score with her. You can have anyone else here you want, just leave that one there for me."

'Did I ever really talk like an arrogant ass before I got put into the Fleet?' Chris wondered as the man thought over what he was saying.

"Normally I'd tell you to go frak off and die, but after all you've been through I think you're entitled to a little payback. Have at her; make sure you have enough fun for all of us though!" The man laughed and motioned for his group to head away. He patted him on the back as he led his group of rioters down the hall and further away from the hangar bay.

He walked over and checked on Jamie. He saw that she was unconscious but still breathing and didn't seem to have been hurt otherwise. He picked her up and carried her to the hangar bay.

Magic was sitting at the raptor when he spotted them, "Thank the Gods that didn't take too long, how is she?"

"She's unconscious but I think she's fine otherwise. There was a group that was about to get a hold of her but I was able to talk them out of it. For once it paid to be the son on Hector Alonzo." He handed her off to Magic who then laid her down on the floor of the raptor.

Magic got on the wireless and let one of the Marines know that he was taking an injured Colonial Fleet person to the Solace and would be returning to pick up more. Once he was cleared he waited as the inner hangar was closed off from the outside landing bay. When that was done, the wall in front of them opened up to the blackness of space. When they had confirmed they had left the hangar, the wall closed up again. They were now traveling to the _Solace_ with an unconscious ensign on board.

"Just so you know Chris, "Magic said once they were clear of _Olympica_, "this squares us away. Thank you for what you did back there." He offered a handshake to Chris and this time he didn't deck him with a punch.

Over the wireless reports began to filter in, the Colonial Marines had begun operations to put the riot to an end. They had begun to engage the rioters with rubber bullets and tear gas when needed. Already there were reports of people being arrested and transported over to the prison ship_Styx_.

VICTORIOUS:

Scott Tolan was frozen in place by what had just happened. His sister in law had just fired a gun at him. He thought she was bluffing, but he realized that she meant business.

"Alright Andie, you win." He held his hands up in surrender and moved towards her slowly.

"No Scott, you're not going to fool me with that old trick!" Her voice broke as she held the gun pointed towards him.

"You missed on purpose Andie, but you got my attention. I swear to you on the lives of my wife and children that we will stay here and wait for word from the Marines. Just put the gun down and we'll sit down and wait together." He kept his voice even, while mentally kicking himself for letting the situation get this far.

He inched closer towards her, not wanting to make a move that she could interpret the wrong way. He finally got up to her and took the gun out of her hands. He looked at her gray-blue eyes; they were a mix of fear and sadness. He sat the gun down, then wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She began crying then, it was as though a damn had broken behind her eyes.

"I'm scared Scott, I've never been so frakking scared and powerless before!" Andie said between sobs.

"Me too Andie, this kind of feeling is new to me. I'm sorry I put you through this, we're going to make it through."

He let go of her and they sat down on the couch he kept in his quarters. She put her head on his shoulders and tried to bring her tears under control.

"Just so you know Scott that is one of the hardest things I ever had to do." Her breathing was becoming more controlled now.

"Really, just what were some of the other hardest things? Shooting at your superior officer who also happens to be your brother in law is hard. You know that would qualify as a reckless discharge of a firearm." He winked at her, trying to keep the mood light.

She looked up him, and then spoke like the Andrea Graystone he knew. "Like hell that was reckless, I hit just where I was aiming!" She gave him a light punch on the arm and they laughed.

They were quiet a moment then Andrea spoke again, "I'm pregnant Scott…"

"Alright Andie, all I did was put my arm around you while you were crying. There is no way that…" He was going to say more but Andie laughed and cut him off.

"I know that, and besides Emily would kill us if we ever crossed that line! Seriously though, I found out this morning that I'm six weeks pregnant. It would explain why I've been throwing up lately. I thought it was some bad food in the officer's mess, but I checked with Dr. Salik and he did the test on me. I'm going to have to step down as CAG and let the father know of course."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that I think the father is your latest boy toy by the name of Reese Pittman, better known as Spartan."

"Ok Scott, nobody was supposed to know about that! I thought we were being discreet about it!"

"It was about a month ago, it was late one night and I had some training assignments for the latest batch of nuggets I wanted to drop off for you. I walked to your office door but from the sounds and comments I was hearing it sounded like the two of your had a rousing game of "Who's Your CAG" going on." He smiled and laughed as her face turned white with shock and then red with embarrassment.

"Since I believe he is next in line for the CAG position, it looks like he got himself a promotion for about a year." Andie sighed and pulled her red hair back and put it into a ponytail. "I didn't see this happening, but it's going to be an adventure for me. I was going to see if I could transfer to _Olympica_ while I was pregnant, since I won't be flying vipers for the time being."

"No offense Andie, but I couldn't let you stay on here and risk something happening to the baby. As it is, I'm glad we didn't have any flights scheduled for the last six weeks."

VENTURA:

Hector Alonzo was alone in one of the offices of the _Ventura_. He had been preparing to give his speech in which himself and Vice President Fowler would plead for an end to the violence on _Olympica_. He would further ask that Admiral Tolan step down for the good of relations between military and civilian.

Sasha came in with a list of people of importance on the _Olympica_. He had made sure that all of his friends and administrative personnel had been evacuated, and he was sure there were only minor Colonial Fleet officials on there.

He scanned through the list of names on the injury report he had received, he saw that Jamie Hamilton had been taken to Solace with a minor concussion. He had hoped she would be alright, she was probably the only person on_Olympica_ he had any interest in checking on.

Sasha brought him a list of people on there with connections to the Colonial Fleet officers. He scanned the list and one name stood out, and it was a name that made his blood run cold once he read it. The name was Mrs. Emily Serena Tolan.

'Frak me! She was supposed to be on _Victorious_ with that idiot she calls a husband!" Hector began pacing back and forth furiously. The one thing he had not planned on was Emily Tolan being in danger, if something happened to her he was in for a world of hurt. That is if word got out that he had been mostly responsible for the rioting having occurred.

He came out of the office in a hurry and found Fowler sitting in a chair telling a story to his children. Hector came up to him and let him know they needed to broadcast to the Fleet as soon as they could.

_OLYMPICA_ CABIN A-489:

The crowd of angry people burst through the door and the Marines opened fire. The first people were taken down instantly by the bullets. Emily had never before been this close to a war zone, and after this she hoped she never would be again. Another group tried to come through but met the same fate as the first group.

This repeated itself two more times, but it was becoming clear that the Marines were coming close to using up all of their ammo. When another group tried barging into the room, the Marines let loose with all the firepower they had left. When that was exhausted the people came through and overwhelmed the Marines. They fought using their guns as clubs, but the number was too great.

Emily heard commotion in the background, and realized it was another group of Marines making their way into the cabin. Her joy was short lived as a man grabbed her by the waist. She spun around and hit him in the nose, breaking it and sending him writhing in pain on the floor. She picked up a vase of flowers and broke it over the head of the next man who tried to get a hold of her. Her luck took a turn for the worse and about four men took hold of her at the same time. She felt hands begin to attempt to tear at her clothing She kicked and screamed, determined to not go down without a fight. She heard burst of gun fire, and then the room began to fill up with gas. The men coughed and then flung her as hard as they could against the marble fireplace in the bedroom. Her body stung in so many places from the pain, and as she stood up in the gas-filled room she didn't notice one other man behind her.

He was running out of the room, but must have seen an opportunity to do a little more damage. He stopped just long enough to swing the heavy iron pipe he was holding. It connected squarely to the back of her head and Emily Tolan collapsed to the floor and didn't move.

The Marines had rounded up everyone in the room, and herded them off to be processed on the_Styx_. They also rescued their four badly injured comrades, and took Emily Tolan out of the room towards a waiting raptor. She was breathing, but not showing any other signs of life otherwise. She was going to be fast-tracked to the _Solace_ and hopefully she could be saved.

_VENTURA_:

The camera operator signaled to Hector that they were ready to begin his broadcast.

'Here we go, time to see if I can fix this.' Hector thought to himself. One of the things that he had prided himself on was his ability to speak to a large crowd and make it seem to the audience as though he were speaking to each of them individually.

"My fellow citizens, today has been a dark day for all of us. Today the group Demand Peace came forth with damning evidence towards Admiral Scott Tolan, one of the highest-ranking members of the Colonial Fleet. The people on_Olympica_ have made themselves heard by rioting against the man who attempted to murder them in cold blood. I beseech those who are involved in the riots to cease immediately. I have spoken at great length with Admiral John Kronus and he assures me that action will be taken leading up to removing Admiral Tolan from his command for his cowardly actions." Hector paused a moment before he continued, "I share your frustrations my friends, I know this has been yet another hardship put on us that we did not ask for. You have made your voices heard, and I promise…no I vow to you that I will sanction hearings into this to make sure that Admiral Tolan and his accomplices in this matter are brought to justice. I beg of you to stop this horrendous rioting before we give the Colonial Fleet a reason to trample over the rights we hold so dear. I beg you on behalf of myself and Vice President Fowler to let this matter work itself out peacefully. Thank you and goodnight, may the Gods protect us."

He signed off and hoped that he had done enough to undo the riots. If something happened to Emily Tolan there would be hell to pay, and the price would be steep. He had no idea that she was currently lying on an operating table on the _Solace_ as surgeons worked to ease the swelling of her brain and stop any internal bleeding she had sustained in the riot.

He saw William Arnold standing on the far side of the room. Hector motioned for Arnold to follow him into the office area he was in before the broadcast to the fleet. When Hector closed the door and locked it he turned to face Arnold, "We have a problem Will, Emily Tolan was on the _Olympica_! Please tell me your people didn't go anywhere near her."

Arnold looked quite proud of himself as he announced, "Well Mr. President let's just say that I gave you a little present on top of the riots. My people knew that Mrs. Tolan was on the Olympica and we specifically targeted her. I got a note about it, and gave my approval to deal with her accordingly. It was too great of an opportunity to pass by, what better way to send a message to Admiral Tolan!"

Hector felt the color draining from his face, his black hair probably would have turned white if it had been possible.

"You don't know Scott Tolan the way I do, if we hurt his wife then there is no place where we can hide. At the end of the day he'd better not know that we were involved with this. He'll come after you, me, and anyone who laid a hand on her or caused her to be hurt. There's no telling how he'll react, I like the Admiral Tolan that is predictable as opposed to the one that I can't predict."

"Hector you're blowing this way out of proportion. Tolan will be so wrecked by this that he will probably never again be mentally fit to command a space freighter let alone a battlestar. I did you a favor Hector." Arnold's cocky self-assuredness was overflowing.

"I fear Mr. Arnold that you have passed a death sentence on all of us, you may have done more harm to our cause than anything I could have ever dreamed of." With that Hector turned around and left the room. He didn't know where he was going to; he just wanted to be somewhere alone.

_ATLANTIA_:

Lt. Jared Vega came from his station at Communications and came up to Admiral Kronus holding a printed report of injuries and casualties from _Olympica_. Once he told the young lieutenant to return to his station, Kronus began to read over the updated list. When he saw Emily Tolan's name on the list his heart began to beat as though it wanted to jump out of his chest. He knew what he had to do, and it wasn't a task he envied.

"Lt. Vega." Kronus called out to his Communications Officer, "Send two messages for me. The first one is to the _Sphinx_. Alert Admiral Carter of the situation with Emily Tolan and that I am going to personally give the information to Admiral Tolan. Until then he is in charge of fleet operations. The second message is to the _Victorious_. Alert Colonel Adar to my arrival, he is to not relay information about Mrs. Tolan to the Admiral or two either of the Graystones."

He then turned to Lt. Angela Dalton, his Tactical Officer, and informed her that she had the conn until he returned from _Victorious_. With that done, he left the CIC and made his way to the hangar bay to appropriate a raptor.


	11. Chapter 11:Those Who Plot Destruction

Two Hours Later:

Jamie Hamilton's green eyes opened and adjusted to the light of the room she was in. She looked to her left and saw an IV drip attached to a pole. With a few more seconds her eyes were adjusted and she realized that she was in a hospital room. She wasn't sure if she was on Solace or one of the battlestars. She searched her mind, which was throbbing with pain for some reason.

"Are you feeling ok Jamie?" The voice was familiar, as well as the face of the man who was looking at her.

"Lars…Larsen." She said weakly, finally recognizing the voice of her boyfriend.

"Glad to see a bump on the head didn't cause you to forget about me," He said as he flashed one of his best smiles at her. "The doctor said you got a concussion during the riots. We got you here to _Solace_ and it looks like you're going to be fine."

She tried to remember the events as best she could, "I remember running down a hallway on _Olympica_. Anything after that I can't say what happened."

"You were trapped by a group of the rioters. Somehow you took a nasty hit to the head and were knocked unconscious." He may not have admitted it, but he didn't want her to worry about the idea that she could have been raped. If she never remembered it then it would be a stroke of luck.

It was coming back to Jamie, how the leader of the group had leered at her and left no doubt what he had in mind for her.

'You little bitch; you're going to pay for that one!' The quote rang in her ears again; she had been knocked unconscious after that one. She felt helpless and wasn't sure if she should ask what happened to her. She finally managed to find her resolve and asked the question.

"Magic, apart from being knocked out did any of those men…hurt me?" The last part came out more of a whimper.

"No Jamie, you had the Gods looking out for you. Someone managed to talk them out of hurting you and then brought you to the raptor. From there you were taken to Solace and here we are." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her.

"I'm glad you came over to _Olympica_ to get me out of there, but who else do I need to thank?"

"As strange as it is going to sound, you need to thank Chris Alonzo for coming to your aid. When the news of the riots started spreading, he was on _Victorious_ for some reason that I don't remember right now. He came to the ready room for my raptor squadron and offered to help. To make a long story short, he realized that he could use his name and his father's position to talk his way out of a situation. Thankfully he found you and convinced those thugs to leave you to him and find someone else. When he was sure they had left, he picked you up and carried you to the _Olympica's_hangar bay. If it hadn't have been for him you'd have been in trouble. Then again, I would have died trying to save you from them if he hadn't have offered to help."

Jamie's eyes were wide with shock, "You're telling me that Chris Alonzo, the son of Hector Alonzo, is the one who saved my life back there on_Olympica_?"

Magic nodded slowly a few times, "Yeah Jamie, he went in there and made sure you were safe and I didn't do anything foolish trying to find you."

"Wow…" She paused and shook her head, "That's just…wow."

"Tell me about it, he's not quite the asshole you told me about that one day when you met him in the gym. I don't know what happened, but something or someone got him to shape up."

"I bet it had to do with Admiral Carter. He's probably the second toughest man in the fleet, after our own Admiral Tolan of course." Jamie and Larsen both laughed after she made that comment. Even at a time of war, there was still some rivalry among the ships of the Colonial Fleet as to which one was the best of the best.

"Sounds like Sleeping Beauty is wide awake now!" Chris Alonzo stood in the doorway, his hair slightly ruffled and his uniform jacket unbuttoned.

"Hey there School Boy, how are things going out there?" Larsen Banks said as he walked over and shook Chris' hand.

"We've gotten the injured off of the _Olympica_, and most of the pilots are taking a rest before we begin transferring prisoners over to the Styx. I hear the captain set up a temporary sleeping area in the aft hangar for us pilots to get some nap time in between shifts. Not to mention that according to the rumor mill Emily Tolan is still in surgery and there's no telling if Admiral Tolan knows yet."

He saw the shocked look on Jamie's face, "Sorry Jamie, I thought you might have heard already. Emily Tolan was injured by a group of rioters. They broke into her stateroom, beat the marines guarding her into a pulp, and she took a nasty blow to the head from an iron pipe."

One of the _Solace's_ orderlies appeared at the door and knocked, "Lt. Banks, Ensign Hart woke up a few minutes ago. If you'd like you can go visit him and check on him."

Magic stood up, "Hart was in my squadron, and he tried to help get people to the Olympica's hangar when the riots started. A group got a hold of him and beat him senseless. I'm going to go check on him and let him know that I'm going to request a commendation for him." He leaned over and gave Jamie a kiss then left the room.

"Life was crazy enough when the Colonies were destroyed, now it's gotten just a little bit crazier." Jamie laughed a little, then put her right hand up to her forehead and grimaced in pain.

"What's the matter Jamie is there anything I can do for you?" Chris Alonzo had rushed to her side to check on her.

"It should pass; I'll have to ask the doctor if I'm going to be having headaches for the near future. I got hit on the head pretty hard."

"I'm glad that I was able to help you out, considering the way I acted when we first met it was the least I could do."

"I've been wondering about that," Jamie began as the throbbing in her head began to subside, "Just what happened to you? One day you're this overly macho jackass, and then you're the poster boy for the Colonial Fleet recruiting posters."

Chris laughed, "You can thank my father for drafting me into the Fleet and then you can thank Admiral Carter for straightening me out. We had one of those fights where by all rights he should have decked me and thrown me out of an airlock. Instead he showed me the error of my ways and gave me a great reason to get my act together."

Jamie looked at him skeptically, "You are talking about Admiral Tyrone Carter? If you believe the rumors going about, then this is the same man that decked our very own Admiral Tolan. He's quick to anger and when he does get angry it's not a pretty sight. Are you sure you're not just making this up?"

Chris made an 'X' motion over his heart, "I swear to you that's the truth, cross my heart and everything else. I expected him to punch me and then throw me out of the Fleet. That was actually what I was hoping for at the time. He made it clear to me that he was not going to boot me out, and that I needed to take advantage of this and make something positive come out of it."

Jamie smiled at him, "I believe you Chris, and I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been there." She sat up and motioned for him to come closer. When he did, she brought his face close and kissed him on the right cheek, "That is for turning out to be a decent guy." She then kissed him on the left cheek, "That is for all the work you did during the riot.

She then gave him a kiss on the lips, "That is for saving my life on the _Olympica_." She saw the stunned look on his face and couldn't help but laugh, "What's the problem Chris, haven't you been kissed by a girl before?"

Chris tried to speak, but was too speechless. Finally he was able to get his thoughts together, "I thought I'd been."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I thought it would be a nice way to thank you. If you save my life again thinking that'll be the thanks you get from me then you'll be disappointed. If you're interested, I happen to know an ensign on the _Ares_ by the name of Sara Brooks who you may be interested in dating."

She pointed to the chair that Magic had been sitting in, "You have some free time now, care to sit down and keep me company? If I'm going to be friends with you then I should get to know you better."

VENTURA

"Any update on Emily Tolan?" Hector Alonzo called out to Daniel Warren, his Chief of Staff. Since the announcement by William Arnold that Scott Tolan's wife had been targeted by the rioters all Hector could do was pace the room and worry.

"She's been moved to the Intensive Care Unit on the _Solace_. The got the internal bleeding taken care of and they managed to get down the swelling of her brain. She's in a coma, but she's breathing on her own. That's all I have for now Mr. President." Warren shuffled through reports that littered the desk he was sitting at.

"At least she's still alive; thank the Gods for that small miracle." Hector put his hands together as though he were praying and held them to his lips for a second.

"Mr. President, I think that this is just the break we need. Scott Tolan has been relieved of his command and is so concerned with taking care of his family that he cannot stand in the way of our plans to stay here on Carillon." William Arnold, who had been fairly quiet finally, spoke up.

"Will…" Hector turned to face him, "until there is someway to resolve this or if you can think of some brilliant way to make this problem go away and have us come out smelling like roses then consider your thinking privileges revoked. It's because of you that I could possibly have a pissed-off admiral trying to hunt me down. Let me assure you that there are only so many places I can hide on any ship here in the fleet. He was willing to blow up the _Olympica_ to stop me, and he will probably not think twice about tearing the civilian ships to shreds if it means he can get his hands on me. Leave now, and don't come back until you and your merry group of peaceniks have made this problem go away."

"Yes Mr. President, as you wish." With that said, William Arnold turned and left the room. He had an idea to make sure that Scott Tolan would be too crushed of a man to pose any threat to Hector Alonzo. It seemed to be the only way that he could get back in the President's good graces.

VICTORIOUS:

John Kronus had seen many things throughout his seventy plus years of life, and this was something that he hoped he would never see again. He had come to give Scott and his family the news about Emily Tolan, and now here they were in the Admiral's Quarters of _Victorious_.

Scott was sitting on the middle seat of the leather couch in the living area. Andrea Graystone was sitting to his left, rubbing his back with her right hand as she tried to console him.

'She's a tough one; if she's upset about it she's hiding it well.' Kronus said to himself as he took stock of the situation.

Andre was sitting to the right of Tolan and he was holding one of the triplets, Kronus believed it was Andrew. The other two, Henry and Lisa, were sitting on the floor in front of Scott and Andrea.

"Who did it?" Scott Tolan's voice was low and tense, whatever force was holding his emotions in check were barely getting the job done.

"Demand Peace rioters, we know they faked the audio exchange between yourself and Hector. The only problem is that we don't know who the Demand Peace members are. We've arrested all of the rioters and the ones who were in your wife's stateroom…" Kronus was cut off by Scott.

"Emily. For the love of the Gods John you can use her name!"

"Alright Scott, Emily's stateroom on _Olympica_ and we have them detained on the _Styx_ at the moment. We have also recovered what we think is the pipe that was used to hit Emily. We'll check it for fingerprints and from there we can find out who the guilty party is. Scott I want you to look me in the eyes" Kronus waited until Scott was making eye contact with him. The man's blue eyes were a mix of emotions. Anger, pain, sadness, but the anger in them was the more obvious.

"Scott, I want you to let me and my people handle this. You have a family to take care right now, and you need to be at Emily's bedside in case…well you just need to be there with her. I will give you some time to get ready to head over to _Solace_with me."

With that done, Kronus headed back to the hangar bay where his raptor was waiting for him. He needed to get in touch Admiral Carter and update him on the situation. Going by the line of succession, he was now the admiral to step in to Scott Tolan's position.

SOLACE:

Not far off from the Operating Ward was the Intensive Care Unit of_Solace_. The close proximity to the hangar made sense, as the most seriously injured would need immediate care if there was a hope of being saved. Kronus, Tolan, the triplets, and the Graystones were in ICU Ward 2-E. It was a circular area, with a central nurse station, and the walls forming the ring of rooms that they would be responsible for. Spaced between every two rooms was a conference room. It was in Conference Room B that they were seated at a black rectangular table along with Dr. Christopher McCain, the surgeon who had been operated on Emily Tolan.

"As things stand Admiral Tolan, your wife is in a coma. There is no telling how long this will last, but she will be receiving the best possible care that we can provide. She is breathing on her own, which is a very good sign." McCain began speaking, while looking over the notes he had brought with him for the meeting.

"What are the odds of her awakening, or at least how long should we expect her be like this." Andre Graystone asked, his hand clutching the hand of Lisa Tolan.

"I want to see Mommy!" Andrew Tolan demanded.

"We're going to see her soon, let me check on her and I'll let you know when we can." Scott Tolan picked his son up and gave him a hug. He held him and motioned for the doctor to continue.

"As I was saying, In all honesty, there is no reliable way to accurately tell how long a coma will last. For all the research we have done on brain injuries there is simply a lot that we don't know about. I'll tell you what I know and you can expect, then you can go to your wife's room and see her." Dr. McCain then began to tell them whatever information he had about comas and brain injuries.

SPHINX:

Admiral Tyrone Carter's hands were trembling as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. He was on duty technically but at this point in time he didn't give a damn about the regulations. He just wanted one to soothe his nerves and help him focus his thoughts. Kronus had given him the news, and even an hour and a half later it still resonated in his thoughts.

Emily Tolan was in a coma, Scott Tolan and the Graystones had been relieved of their positions, and he was now in charge of Battlestar Group 66. Technically he had become the youngest man to reach flag rank and command a battle group. He took a sip of his whiskey, letting the amber liquid run down his throat and burn in his stomach.

"Emily never did a thing to deserve this. All she ever did was love Scott and be one hell of a wife and mother." There was nobody in his quarters on _Sphinx_, but it just felt good to try to vocalize what he was feeling.

He had met her back when he had assumed command of the _Sphinx_. Before that he had gone from being CAG of _Mercury_ to XO of the _Illustrious_. Tolan had remembered him from their days on Mercury and recommended him to become _Sphinx's_ commanding officer.

It was a dinner for the commanding officers of the battlestars of BSG 66. The Tolan's had a very impressive looking three floor house in the town of Clio, on Canceron. He was joined by Commander Isaac Gates of the _Helios_. When Emily Tolan introduced herself to him, he had to ask her if she had been Scott's girlfriend back in his Academy days.

"Sorry Commander Carter, I believe you're looking for a different girl. When I met Scott he was the CAG on _Mercury_. The girl you are thinking of must be Alyssa, her and Scott had a long off and on relationship. Why are you asking?" She gave him a curious look.

"No reason at all, just that the day we first met at the Academy he mentioned a girlfriend of his. I wasn't quite sure if it was you or someone else." He tried to cover up the real reason for asking. If it had been Emily's nail polish Scott had used on him that day then he was going to ask how in the name of the Gods did she get it to come off of her nails.

She excused herself and walked over to greet Commander Gates. Tyrone couldn't help but admire the woman. She was charming, and an absolute knockout in the looks department. Her red hair was long, her light blue eyes were dazzling, and her figure was enough to make him feel a bit jealous of the Admiral.

'Tolan you magnificent bastard, you are the definition of lucky!' He thought to himself as he poured himself a drink and went over to talk to Scott.

Now he was alone in his quarters with thoughts and memories to keep him company. He raised a glass in salute to the Admiral and his wife. He drank the rest of the whiskey in a quick gulp and then set up to adjust his uniform. He was needed in the CIC to direct operations for his ship, the_ Victorious_, the _Helios_, and the _Ares_.

OLYMPICA:

Mitchell Cain sat at the computer in his room going over the documents that he had taken off of Hector Alonzo's computer. So far nothing of interest had popped up yet. There were some private entries in his journal that spoke of his dislike for Admiral Tolan, how he felt Admiral Kronus had abandoned him to side with his fellow officer in the Fleet, and a few ideas he had in mind for trying to seduce Jamie Hamilton.

"I can prove he's a jerk and womanizer, but that's about it." He said to himself as he read through the documents on the screen in front of him.

A few minutes later he hit on something extraordinary:

**Today I have made a deal that I hope will solve all of my problems. I have made contact with William Arnold of the group Demand Peace! He is to meet with me tomorrow evening to discuss what he terms a 'Mutually beneficial arrangement' concerning the Colonial Fleet, and the possibility of us remaining here at Carillon. The joy this brings me is hard to describe. My attempts to get rid of Admiral Tolan have been unsuccessful and I find myself becoming more desperate at the idea of losing the power the Gods have seen fit to give me. Laura Roslin must not find this fleet of ours. I will die before I give up my seat. I am the President of the Twelve Colonies; she is a mere pretender who was nothing more than a pleasant diversion for President Adar. I must throw my lot in with Demand Peace! Perhaps we can bring down the Admiralty and set about making Carillon our permanent home. When that is done I can hopefully deal with Tolan and Kronus once and for all. **

He scrolled through more entries, and then found the most recent one:

**It has happened, we have made or move against the Admiralty. I used the audio of my encounter with Admiral Tolan back when I tried to remove him from power to make it seem like he was being the aggressor who wanted to destroy the Olympica. Mr. Arnold says that there little chance of this backfiring, the civilians on Olympica will be too angry to question the recording's authenticity. Arnold's rioters will also be there to help shake things up and whip up the storm of anger to the proper levels. This is our best chance to make our dreams come true; I shall head to Ventura to wait for the events on Olympica to take place. All shall be fine, I am certain the Gods' will shall be done.**

He began to gather the information he had found. He had earlier found a list of all of the Demand Peace members that Arnold had sent to Hector. He felt he had enough evidence but he wanted to be sure he had everything. He began scrolling through more documents. Perhaps there would be more for him to come across.

SOLACE:

Scott Tolan opened the door to ICU Room 5 and looked ahead. With the way the room was designed, the wall where the bathroom was obstructed the view of most of the patient. He could see the foot of the bed. The foot and ankles of Emily Tolan were visible and as he walked closer more of the bed became visible. He saw to his surprise that there was a nurse in the room.

The woman was in her early thirties, and had short black hair that seemed to go well with her medium skin. She jumped a bit when she saw Tolan.

"Forgive me Admiral, you startled me!" She held her hand to her heart and laughed. "Sorry about that, I know it's not the time to be laughing."

"That's alright Nurse…" He let the sentence hang to give her a chance to introduce her.

"Miriam Veros. The recovery rooms are full at the moment so we went ahead and put Emily in an ICU room and we're monitoring her to see how she does. I'm going to go now Admiral, you may be in for a shock when you see her." With that said she stopped blocking his way and left the room.

Emily's head looked larger than when he last saw her. There was a large scar that seemed to run towards the back of her head. There was a feeding tube inserted and several IVs running into her arms. If there was a sound for the human heart breaking, Scott Tolan's heart was making that sound right now.

He walked over and pulled a chair up to her bedside. He maneuvered his left hand so that it was holding her left hand. He gently stroked it with his thumb.

"Hey Baby, The doctor says that you can't hear what I'm saying to you." He then let out a soft chuckle, "I guess you were right when you said I was the most stubborn man you'd ever known."

His eyes began to moisten as he looked to her. "Emmy I wish it was me instead of you like this. Those bastards were after me, I would give anything to switch places with you. Sure I'd be hurting but I guess with me it's better that I suffer than for you to ever have to."

A tear began to fall from his right eye, "I'm not going anywhere Baby, I'm going to stay here with you so that when you do wake up I will be one of the first people you see. I haven't been this scared since the day I heard about the Cylon's attack. Now it feels like I'm losing you all over again."

The tears were falling freely now out of both of his eyes, seeing his wife like this was something that was tearing him apart. "I love you Emily, you will make it out of this. I am not giving up on you and I know you won't give up. I'm going to go talk to the doctor; I'll be back as quickly as I can." He got up and kissed her on her forehead.

When he walked out the door, everyone looked but didn't comment about his eyes being so bloodshot.

"I think it's time for the children to go see her." Dr. McCain stated, breaking the ice.

"No doctor, I can't let them go in there and see her like this. I don't think they're ready for that yet." Tolan hoped the edge of finality in his voice would end that conversation.

"No Admiral, they need to see their mother and see the condition she is in. There is no way to gradually prepare them for the shock when they…" His sentence was cut off by the screaming of a child.

Andrew ran out the room screaming and in tears. Nobody had noticed him move past his dad and open the door to Emily's room.

"That's not my mommy!!! I want my mommy!! I want my mommy!" He screamed repeatedly as Scott picked him up and tried to console him.

Scott shot Dr. McCain a warning look. It was one that said, 'If you know what is good for you then you will do what I want!' without having to say so.

The look worked as the doctor relented and quickly excused himself from the group.

When Andrew was calm again, Scott turned to Andre and Andrea. "I'll stay here with the children, you can go see her."

Andre and Andrea Graystone sat at opposite sides of Emily's bed. They were both talking to her and fighting back tears.

Andre's mind was remembering different things from them growing up, his mind began to recollect on what had happened in the past couple of years.

TWO YEARS AGO:

"Emily, I've made my decision and I doubt you're going to change my mind about it." Andre Graystone said forcefully, trying to end this conversation with his little sister.

"Andre, Scott is offering you the CAG position on _Victorious_. I don't see why you had to be so abrupt when you told him 'Thanks, but no thanks!' You would rather be a squadron commander on Atlantia than serve as CAG for your brother-in-law?"

"Yes Emily that's the truth of the matter. _Atlantia_ is the flagship of the Colonial Fleet. Commander Wesley Anson himself told me that he would be honored to have me command one of his viper squadrons. Scott himself said that serving as XO of _Atlantia_ was a position of honor for him. Any pilot worth his or her wings wants to serve there. There's more prestige there than being the CAG of any other battlestar's viper squadron and that includes the_Galactica_!"

"I can understand why you feel that way, but you were so abrupt and angry with Scott about it and I have no idea why!"

"Emily, can't you see that our father made Scott who he is!? I had to work my way up through the ranks honestly without our father pulling strings to get me promoted. You can say all you want to that Scott doesn't know about, but maybe if he wizened up some he would see that offering me that position makes him no better than Father! Even Andrea took him up on the offer of being one of the pilots on_Victorious_. That's because our wild-child of a sister is usually one frak-up away from a court martial" Andre was surprised at the venom and resentment in his voice.

"Emmy, I'm sorry I…" He didn't get to finish as his sister stormed out of the lounge of Gray House. The next time they would meet would be on the _Olympica_ after the Fall of the Colonies.

PRESENT:

"If I had taken the CAG position on _Victorious_, I wouldn't have had to stare death in the face the way I did." Andre said out loud.

"What are you talking about Andre?" Andrea gave him a puzzled look.

"Remember back when Scott made flag rank and he took _Victorious_to be his flagship? He had offered the CAG position to me. I know the_Victorious_ had just been commissioned and he had to fill out his staff positions, I just kept thinking of how our father had manipulated Admiral Corman to get him moved up the ranks while I had to work hard to earn my stripes. If I hadn't have been so prideful and bitter then I'd have been alright on _Victorious_ instead of thinking about how I was going to die on _Atlantia_."

"Alfred Graystone was a lot of things Andre, but I would never say he was the best father of all time. I just found out that I'm pregnant, and I'm wondering what kind of mother I'm going to be. There's some traits of our father that I pray to the Gods I don't have." She sighed and then got up and told Andre that they should leave and take the kids back to _Victorious_ so that Scott could spend time with Emily.

OLYMPICA:

Mitchell Cain had done it, he'd finally managed to gather every piece of information he could find on Hector Alonzo. There was no way the man could escape charges of treason and conspiracy with a terrorist group. The past day's events had taken a toll on him both mentally and physically. His mind and body both cried out for sleep. He fired off a message to Admiral Kronus informing him that within the next two hours he would have a detailed report ready for him.

ATLANTIA:

Only two men were in the wardroom of _Atlantia_, Admirals John Kronus and Tyrone Carter. In the past few hours since theOlympica Riots there had been a measure of peace restored to the liner, and all of the rioters had been rounded up and sent to the prison ship _Styx_. Now they were sorting through the information they had obtained so far.

"So far nobody from Demand Peace has given us any vital information. Either they're great liars or they really know nothing about the higher-ups in the group." Carter's face could not help but show the anger and disgust he was feeling.

Kronus picked up on it right away, "Don't worry yourself Tyrone, we will eventually crack one of them and get the break we're in need of. I doubt I'm wrong about this, but it's Emily that's got you so worked up. Am I right?" Tyrone was a friend of Scott Tolan and through that friendship had gotten to know his wife Emily as well.

Carter nodded, "She's in a coma and the doctors can't even give an estimate as to how long she'll be like that. They say two weeks, four weeks, or more. She didn't deserve what those frakking cowards did to her. I want to give a name to Scott so he can take care of the bastards responsible."

"At least you see why I relieved him of his command. He needs to tend to his family right now and he needs to get his head straight so he can focus on his duties to the fleet. As for giving him a name to go after, I don't believe we're going to do that." Kronus saw Carter get ready to protest and he held up a hand to stop him. "Don't get me wrong Tyrone, I would rather Scott go out there and unleash hell on them. Considering the black eye the Colonial Fleet has taken, we have to show the civilians that we are on their side and not a bunch of vigilantes ready to take the law into our own hands. We're going catch the bastard and get whoever it is into protective custody. Then we will let Scott know about it."

"You're right admiral but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Carter's voice was resigned.

"No Admiral Carter you don't have to like it one bit, but it is the way we're going to do this."

Kronus flipped through some reports and saw one from Mitchell Cain; he was going to have a report on the contents of Alonzo's computer within the hour.

One Hour Later:

The phone next to his bed began to ring, stirring Mitchell out of the sleep he had barely begun. He sat up and irritably grabbed the receiver.

"Who's this?" He said groggily, not hiding the irritation in his voice.

"Is this Mitchell Cain?" The voice was that of a young female.

"Yes this is, now who the frak are you?"

"This Lieutenant Jessica Jennings from the _Victorious_, I received your message and wanted to know if it was meant to be sent to the Admirals? It's addressed to the Admiralty but I wasn't sure if it was for a certain one of them or all of them?"

"Send it to them all for all I care right now, just hang up and let me get some sleep. I think I've more than earn it!" He snapped at her as he slammed the phone down. The only thing on his mind was getting some shut eye.

ATLANTIA:

"Lt. Jennings, sorry it's taken me so long to get back in touch with you. What is it that I can do for you?" Kronus spoke into the phone; it had been three hours since the report on Hector Alonzo had come in. He was so wrapped up with reading it that when the message from the Victorious came in he simply brushed it off.

"Admiral Kronus, I spoke to Mitchell Cain about the report he sent to you. He had addressed it to the Admiralty, but I wasn't sure of it. I asked him about it and he told me to send it to all of you. I interpreted it to mean that Admiral Tolan needed one as well. I had his copy wired over to Solace to be delivered to him."

"I understand Lieutenant, you did what you thought was right. Thank you for the information." With that he hung up the phone and turned to Carter.

"We have a problem Tyrone; we're heading over to the Ventura." He started for the door and motioned for Carter to follow him.

"How big of a problem is this going to be Admiral?" Carter said to Kronus as he finally caught up to Kronus.

"It could very well be ugly if we don't get to _Ventura_fast enough." That was all Kronus would say about the situation.

VENTURA:

Scott Tolan landed the raptor on _Ventura_ with little trouble. Now he sat in the pilot's seat reading over the report he had received on _Solace_. He had managed to convince General Maxwell to assign two of his Marines to guard Emily's room and then he made his way to _Ventura_ once they had arrived.

"Gods give me the strength to do what I plan on doing." He said to himself as he opened the door on the raptor and stepped out. He was going to find Hector Alonzo and do something he should have done months ago.

Hector Alonzo was in the office with his wife Gloria and their seven year old daughter Louise. Gloria was sitting on the couch with Hector giving him a back massage. He had claimed that the stress from the riots was getting to him and a good back rub might help to alleviate some of it. Louise had her dolls next to the window and was playing with them. He would have taken his shirt off but there was no telling if he would be needed to meet the press at a moment's notice

The door swung open and there stood Admiral Scott Tolan. The tall, broad-shouldered man looked at them with a look in his eyes that Hector didn't think he had ever seen before. He stood up and walked towards him, he was going to say something to him but he never had the chance. Tolan's right fist connected with him jaw and sent him flying backwards and onto the floor.

He saw Gloria dash over to try to stop Tolan, but he backhanded her and she went down hard to the floor.

Tolan was letting all of the pain and fury he had been feeling run through his body and control his actions. He hadn't meant to hit Gloria, but she had gotten in his way and he acted out of instinct. He walked over to where Hector lay on the floor, he put his hands up as though begging him to not come closer and not hit him again. He reached down and grabbed the tie on Hector's shirt with his left hand. He pulled on it, raising his torso off the floor. When he did that he drove his right fist into Hector's face over and over again. He would have kept punching him, but he felt a tug on his uniform pants.

It was Louise Alonzo who had walked up to him. "Please stop hurting my daddy."

He turned to her, ready to strike. He looked at her tear-stained face and thought of his daughter Lisa. In that instant he snapped out of his rage and began to realize just what he had done. He released Hector's tie and backed against the wall, and stared at the unconscious man on the floor. Hector was bleeding from his nose and mouth. Scott looked down at his hands and realized that the man's blood was on them. He looked more closely at the man and saw that Hector was still breathing. He hadn't killed him, but the man was going to be in a world of hurt whenever he did wake up.

"My Gods Scott, what have you done?" The words came from Admiral Kronus, who was standing in the doorway with Admiral Carter.


	12. Chapter 12: After The Fire

VENTURA:

The commotion had finally died down in Hector Alonzo's office. Now they all stood there in stunned silence. Kronus and Carter both stood in the doorway, blocking the way in or out of the room. Gloria and Louise Alonzo were huddled against the far wall, and Hector Alonzo was bleeding and unconscious on the floor near the desk.

"Let's get Hector moved out of here; it looks like he needs medical attention." Kronus spoke as he kept his eyes glued on Hector.

A group of medical corpsmen entered with a stretcher, then lifted Hector on it and carried him out of the room. When they had left, Kronus and Carter walked over to Tolan.

"Come on Scott; let's get you out of here." Carter put a firm grip on Tolan's left arm and began to lead him out of the room with Kronus following behind. All the way down to the hangar bay none of them said anything. It was when they reached the raptor and closed he door that Kronus spoke.

"Scott, what in the name of the Gods were you doing in there? Do you have any idea what kind of damage you could have done?"

Tolan looked ahead, as though he were staring into a void, "I had to do something John. It's because of that bastard that Emily is lying in a coma on the_Solace_. When I saw that Hector was in league with Demand Peace and helped plot the riots on _Olympica_ I just snapped. All the emotions I've been dealing with simply consumed me and I had to take action. I may not have been able to save her but I wanted to avenge her."

"You did that Scott; you got a measure of revenge and made a statement to Hector Alonzo. Guess what? Emily is still in a coma, and we still have to convict Alonzo in a court of law before we can do something about him. Now can you stop acting like a man with a death wish and more like the man that I've been friends with these past few years?" Tyrone turned around in the co-pilot seat of the raptor and shot Tolan a serious look.

"Yeah Ty, I won't let that happen again. It's just that after all I went through these past six months with Hector, the riots and what happened to Emily proved to be the last straws. Just promise me that when you get your hands on William Arnold and the bastard that hit Emily with that pipe you let me have a go at them. I can save you time and energy if you do that."

"Will do Scott, we will give you first crack at them." Kronus laughed and piloted the raptor back towards _Victorious_.

VICTORIOUS:

Andre was watching the kids along with Lt. Jennings. That gave her all the time she needed to find the man she was looking for. Andrea Graystone knew that Reese "Spartan" Pittman was somewhere on the battlestar, it was just a matter of where. With the riots under control, and the vipers from_Achilles_ on patrol for the rest the evening, Pittman had ordered his viper squadrons to stand down for the night.

Spartan wasn't in the CAG office, an office that a few months ago the two of them had a wild night of passion that led to the reason for her searching for him. He also wasn't in his quarters with the other pilots from Squadron 1: The Blue Dragons. Andrea remembered a conversation she had with Spartan not long after the shakedown cruise of _Victorious_.

Spartan had convinced a young ensign that she could have a night of passion with him in one of the launch tubes. At the time the battlestar hadn't reached the point where the launch systems would have been tested.

She turned a corner and reached Port Launch Tube 3. The control station was empty and the lights were turned off. However the lights inside the launch tube itself were on.

'This looks promising…" Andrea said to herself as she walked to the glass window that looked out into the launch tube.

She saw movement in the tube and turned on the intercom so that she could hear what was going on inside.

"Oh Spartan just look at those abs, how many hours do you spend in the gym?" The woman's voice was familiar to Andrea but she couldn't quite place it.

"Maybe an hour or so, I don't have to spend too long there baby. I happened to be blessed with a body that's naturally a work of art." Spartan's voice was as seductively smooth as ever. When it came to who was better with the ladies, it was a toss-up between him and Magic.

"Well I got your shirt off, can I get the CAG out of his pants so I can see the rest?" The woman let out a giggle as she ran one of her hands over Spartan's chest.

Andrea had no desire to watch what was going to happen next. She found the button used for venting the coolant used to keep the launching system from overheating. She lifted the plastic covering off of the switch and then raised it. Almost immediately the cold air of the coolant began to vent in the launch tube. Shouts and screams began at the same time and Reese jumped to his feet, his shirt off and his belt already undone. Beside him Ensign Tonya Bryant, one of the new pilots that had finished training on the _Melete_.

"Playtime's over Spartan, we've got to talk!" She stopped the venting, and at last locked eyes with the man who had been her lover the past two months.

"Andie, what the frak was that all about?" Spartan shouted as him and Tonya came out of the launch tube and marched over to where she was standing.

"Were you trying to kill me you crazy bitch?" Tonya shouted as her as she started towards Andie as if she was looking for a fight.

In a flash Andie grabbed Tonya's arm, twisted it behind her back, and then slammed her torso against the control console.

"If I was going to kill you, then this crazy bitch would let you know about it. Now you get your clothes together and go find your rack. The CAG and I need to have a talk that's got nothing to do with freshly minted ensigns." With that she released Tonya and sent her on her way.

"You get the male ensigns drunk and you try to screw the female ones. Did you ever get it on with Cashew by chance?" She spoke to Spartan as he buckled his belt and tried to get his shirt back on.

"It wasn't for lack of trying I can tell you that much, she was so damn stubborn about wanting to stay faithful to her fiancé." He finally got his shirt on and then stared at her waiting for her to talk. When she didn't he said, "Alright Andie why did you want to talk to me. Considering the parts of my body I think you about froze off in there it'd better be good."

"I'm pregnant Reese, I'm two months along. I found out yesterday and the riots happened before I could tell you."

"You're telling me that you're pregnant and I'm the father?"

"Yeah, you're the only guy I've been with in the past six months. Are you having a hard time believing that?"

Spartan rubbed the back of his shaved head, "Considering you have a wild reputation Andie, yeah I guess I do. I figured you would at least be sampling the menu over on the _Olympica_ when you were visiting Emily and the kids."

"Well you're wrong on that Reese. I haven't had the time to tend to those matters until that night in my office when Scott overheard us."

"You mean he heard us in there that night?"

"Yeah Reese, he heard me tell you how I'd been a bad little viper pilot. He heard part of that game of 'Who's Your CAG' that we played." Andie let out an exasperated sigh before she spoke again. "You don't have to marry me Reese, I just want you to know that I'm going to keep the baby and I want you to be involved in its life."

"Alright Andie, I'll be there for you and the baby. Let me go find my date so I can finish this business and we'll talk more about this later." Reese walked out into the hallway and vanished out of sight.

"Well that went better than I had thought." Andie said to herself, she then made her way to Tolan's quarters to check on Andre and the children.

TWO HOURS LATER:

The phone was ringing again as Mitchell Cain tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. However the person calling would not give up. Finally he reached over and grabbed the receiver with a snatch. He didn't even bother with any kind of niceness, "Just who the frak are you and why are you calling me?"

"I'm calling you because you did one of the most frakking idiotic things possible and at the worst possible time!" The voice, the very angry voice, belonged to Admiral John Kronus.

"Hello John, what's the matter?" Cain's voice was suddenly very subdued and he forgot about how tired he was.

"The matter is that I have just finished escorting Scott Tolan back to Victorious after he went to _Ventura_ and just about beat Hector Alonzo to death. As if that wasn't my only problem, you went and made it possible for him to find out about Hector being involved with Demand Peace. I told you specifically not to let him get a hold of any information of that nature. First you address your report to the Admiralty and then…" Kronus was cut off by Mitchell.

"With all due respect Admiral I was really tired…" He didn't say more after Kronus exploded with anger.

"I could give a flying frak if you were exhausted or not. You, the man who was a great black-ops agent, screwed up like a damn rookie without a bit of sense. You get your precious sleep, and maybe by the time I've cooled down I may feel like I can have you within reach and not beat you to a bloody pulp!" Kronus hung up the phone abruptly.

Mitchell Cain sat there on his bed; suddenly he wasn't as tired as he was before he answered the phone.

ONE DAY LATER:

OLYMPICA:

Seated in the First-Class Dining Room were Admiral John Kronus and the newly appointed president, David Rush. They were there to discuss a very important topic, what to do about Hector Alonzo.

"I hope you understand Admiral Kronus that while I disagree with Hector Alonzo on many key issues I cannot in good conscience condone a trial for him." Rush buttered a crescent roll and took a bite.

"Well Mr. Rush I have an admiral that will be very disappointed to hear that, but even more than that is that there are so many people that have had their lives lost or traumatized because Mr. Alonzo went on the mother of all power trips. In the interest of fairness, we should allow him to answer for his crimes in a court of law."

"You see Admiral, I have made no bones about how I have a great intellect and can read the masses in a way like none other…"

"Is that why you finished third in the election?" Kronus muttered under his breath

"I'm sorry Admiral, were you saying something?"

"Not at all, please continue."

"As I was saying, a trial is going to divide the people worse than Demand Peace could have ever dreamed of. Have you thought of that?"

Kronus shrugged, "They appealed to a group of people who were very anti-establishment, and had a dim view of the military to begin with."

Rush grabbed the butter knife and used it to accentuate the points he was going to bring up, "Demand Peace more than likely brought more of the general population to their way of thinking, or at least created some sympathy for Hector Alonzo. We drag him out for this huge trial that will give him even more sympathy than what he had before. Especially if it takes him a while to recover from the savage beating Admiral Tolan gave him. I think we may want to quietly banish him to Carillon whenever we leave this planet, as well as the members of Demand Peace. I recommend that in order to heal our people and put this nightmare behind us we allow Hector Alonzo and his cronies to silently fade away and not be heard from again."

"You sort of have a point there. Tell you what, I will bring it to a vote with the Admiralty and if we vote to approve banishment without a trial then that will be the course we take. Fair enough, Mr. Rush?"

Rush put down the crescent roll and butter knife and extended his hand, "You have a deal Admiral Kronus."

TWO DAYS LATER:

One of the Marines stationed outside of his cabin doors turned on the speaker to let him know that his guest had arrived.

"Very well Corporal Hassib, please let her in." He stood facing away from the door, his gaze on the pictures of Emily and the kids that he kept on the top of his dresser. When he was away during the weapons test, before the Cylons attacked, he would look at them and wish he could be there with them.

"Hello Admiral Tolan, I'm not quite sure why you sent for me." Gloria Alonzo stood near the door, not wanting to move closer to the man on the other side of the room.

Tolan turned around and faced her, "Welcome Mrs. Alonzo, may I call you Gloria?" She nodded and then he spoke again, "There were a few things I wanted to say to you. First I wanted to apologize to you for the way I acted on the _Ventura_. It was your husband I was angry with, I had no right to lash out at you the way I did. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you Admiral; I understand how upset you would be with all that happened to your wife. I read the report on my husband and I would have never dreamed he'd be in league with a group such as Demand Peace. I know the two of you weren't on the best of terms, but I didn't realize the depths he would sink to." She moved over to a couch and took a seat.

"I did threaten him and everyone on _Olympica_ with nuclear annihilation, that's not quite the way to endear oneself to someone. I had to keep him from removing me from my command. All I had worked to accomplish since the Cylon attack was going to be undone because of your husband. I couldn't let that happen." He poured himself a glass of water and poured one for Gloria, which she accepted and took a sip of.

"I'm surprised you didn't do worse to him." Gloria sighed, "You should have known him back when I first met him Admiral Tolan, and he was a different man then. He was young, idealistic, and just wanted to make a difference in the world. The problems started after he got a taste of power. It wasn't long until he was just like any other corrupt politician out there. I think the two of you would have been friends if you had known him before he got into politics."

"Maybe Gloria, but let's not get into games of 'What if?' that won't do either of us a whole lot of good."

"You're right Admiral…" Gloria was cut off by Tolan speaking again.

"I would appreciate it if you would call me 'Scott'; this formality can be a little suffocating at times."

"Very well then, Scott, I wanted to know how Chris was doing. I haven't seen a whole lot of him since the riots started. I heard he was going to be rewarded for his actions that day."

"Commander Sakura of the _Helios_ recommended him for the Bronze Cluster for his actions of rescuing people on _Olympica _and transporting them to the _Solace_. The ceremony will be in a week or two. You're more than welcome to be there, along with Louise."

Gloria smiled at him, "That's very generous of your Scott, and you brought up the other thing I wanted to ask you about. How is it that Louise was able to stop you attacking Hector?"

"In all honesty Gloria it has to do with a couple of things. First is that I have a little girl, Lisa, and I thought of her when Louise came up to me to ask me to stop attacking Hector. The other thing she did was in her own way appeal to my better angels. What kind of example would I be setting for my children if I had gone through the rest of my plan and killed your husband?"

"You'd have probably been no better than the Cylons." Gloria took another drink of water, the mood in the room not quite as tense as it had been.

"Your family won't have to worry about any reprisals on my part or that of the Colonial Fleet. Any who attempt it will be dealt with harshly. My problem was never with Chris, Louise, or yourself. I'd have even tried to get along with Hector if it would have kept the peace, but events didn't take that course. I'm still trying to decide what to do with Hector. I'm going to consult with the Admiralty to see what kind of decision we come to."

"That's very generous of you Scott and thank you so much for that. Will you please let me know what your decision is?"

"Of course I will. I have a meeting with Admiral Kronus that I can't be late for. Thank you for taking the time to see me Gloria, I'm glad we could get things worked out between us."

Gloria stood up and sat her glass down on the table in front of her, "Thank you for being both an officer and a gentleman."

ATLANTIA:

Admirals Tolan, Kronus, Jonasson, Carter, and Kimmel sat at the large table in flag plot onboard _Atlantia_. In front of each was the list of Demand Peace members and those that gave support to them.

Admiral Kronus was the first to speak, "I would like to start off by informing everyone that as of 0800 David Rush has taken over Hector Alonzo's position of leadership within our fleet. Mr. Fowler was deemed too 'radioactive' because of his appearing to stand by Mr. Alonzo during the riots. Mr. Rush has informed me that he will be keeping Fowler as Vice-President as a way of reaching out to those who still support Hector Alonzo."

"That's fine John, but what has he recommended we do about Hector and Demand Peace?" Jonasson finished thumbing through his papers and looked up at Kronus.

"Well James, we are going to decide what to do with him and then President Rush will stand by our decision though he has informed me that he favors banishment as opposed to a trial and execution. Now we don't have to be unanimous in our decision but we must have a majority. So far I've heard suggestions from execution to banishment. I think those are probably our two best options, unless anyone else has an idea." When he saw that none were forthcoming, "Very well then, all those in favor of execution raise your hand." Tolan and Carter raised their hands.

"Those in favor of banishment, please raise your hand." Kronus, Jonasson, and Kimmel raised their hands.

"With apologies to Admirals Tolan and Carter, the move to banish Hector Alonzo and Demand Peace wins."

"May I make a suggestion John?" Tolan spoke up before Kronus could move on to the next item on the agenda.

"Of course you may Scott."

"We have some spots of Carillon that I think will work perfectly for what we have in mind. We can use our manufacturing capabilities to make a little camp for them. Just because we're going to maroon them doesn't mean we can't be nice. I read how Hector wanted his own personal kingdom on Carillon. I think we should give it to him before we leave."

Kronus put the idea to a vote and it was approved unanimously.

After discussing the rest of the issues on the agenda, the meeting was adjourned. On his way out though, Tolan and Carter were motioned back in by Kronus.

Once the door to the room was shut, Kronus spoke to the men. "I'm sorry you disagreed with our vote but you both handled the situation in a very professional manner. I wanted you to know that we picked up William Arnold on the _Solace_. He was impersonating a doctor and trying to gain access to Emily's room. The Marines guarding her room searched him and found a syringe and vial of some muscle relaxant used on surgical patients. We're sure he had a less than honorable motive. He's being held in a cell on the Styx. We also ran the fingerprints on the iron pipe used on Emily through a database and found that we have the culprit in custody on the Styx as well. His name of Ken Bryson, and he's been very vocal about how proud he is of his work."

Tolan's face was calm as he spoke, "Well then John, just what are you going to do with this information."

Kronus smiled slyly, "Well I'm not going to do anything with this information. I'm sure you two as well as Andre may have some ideas. I think if there were two sons-of-bitches who deserved to be executed it would be them. So feel free to go over to the Styx and teach these men a lesson. Understood?"

The two men smiled, "Loud and clear!" They saluted Kronus then left for _Victorious_.

SOLACE:

The laughter got louder in the room as Jamie "Cashew" Hamilton and Larsen "Magic" Banks listened to the story that Chris Alonzo was telling them.

"Ensign Martinez and Newton think they're landing on the _Helios_, only to discover once they've made it down to the hangar bay that they're in fact on the _Ares_. They go meet with Commander Nash and explain that with all the flying they've done that they simply got tired and made a mistake. He sends the two of them to find a rack that's not being used and get some sleep. They do that and when they wake up a few hours later they come down to find that the raptor has been covered in writing from the deck gang and the other pilots!"

They laughed and asked if there was more.

"Of course there is!" Chris began, "There were some wonderful little things written. Such as 'Sorry, they haven't delivered our beer yet' and 'Roses are red/Violets are blue/ This is the _Ares_/ Who are you?'"

"I'm sure they had a lot of fun washing that off of the raptor." Jamie said. She was feeling better than she had a couple of days ago. She no longer had an IV giving her pain medicine and if she felt like her head was hurting then she was given two pain reliever pills and some water.

"I believe it took them almost all day yesterday to get it off. Commander Sakura said she'd never seen like that in all of her years in the Fleet."

Chris then pulled out a paper he had his pocket, "If you would like to hear it, I have the results from that pyramid game on _Victorious_ between the officers and the non-comms. You took part in that game didn't you Magic?"

Magic nodded as Chris unfolded the paper and began to read, "The pyramid game yesterday on _Victorious_ was one for the ages. The officers powered their way to a second place finish. The best the non-comms could do was finish next to last."

Magic laughed, "I can honestly say that losing never sounded so good!"

It was then that Chris looked at his watch and announced that he had to leave.

"You take care of yourself Chris, come back and visit the first chance you get." Jamie smiled at him as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"You keep an eye on our girl Magic; make sure she doesn't try to push herself too hard." Chris shook hands with Magic then left the room.

"It seems the two of you bonded fast." Magic gave her left hand a gentle squeeze.

"He's a nice guy, or at least he is now that Admiral Carter straightened him out."

"Careful there Jamie, I may have to start getting a little jealous here." He teased her playfully.

"Don't worry Larsen; you know you're the one for me. Besides you are kind of cute when you're jealous." She sat up and gave him a kiss.

STYX:

Scott Tolan, Andre Graystone, and Tyrone Carter walked the stainless steel corridors of the prison transport Styx. While all of the Demand Peace members had been rounded up and locked up, they were only interested in two of them. One was William Arnold and the other was Ken Bryson. They had spoken with Colonel Harrison Sydell to let him know of their intentions.

The two men were kept in separate interrogation rooms, neither of them had an idea of what awaited them. On the way over to the Styx they had debated which of the men to visit first. Tolan let it be known that he wanted Bryson, the bastard who caused Emily to be in a coma.

The door to Interrogation Room 42 opened and there sitting at the table was Ken Bryson. He was a bald man, with a thick mustache, and where his prison jumpsuit didn't cover his arms were many visible tattoos. He eyed them but didn't say anything.

"Hello Ken, I'm Scott Tolan. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before." Tolan said as he walked closer to the table and Andre closed the door.

"How's the wife?" Bryson said contemptuously

"She's alive, if you call being in a coma with severe head trauma alive."

"Too bad, I was hoping I had done worse to her." Bryson's smugness was unbearable.

"I'm sure of that Ken."

"Why did you move behind me, too scared to look me in the eyes? I thought you were supposed to be this brave warrior, instead you come in here with two guys who look even less intimidating than you do!"

It was then that Tolan put his hand on Bryson's head and slammed it down hard on the metal desk.

"What did you do that for?" Bryson moaned in pain.

"Just giving you a little idea of how severe head trauma feels Ken. Does it feel too pleasant?" Tolan's voice didn't raise a decibel, it stayed as even and calm as ever.

"Did you know these rooms are soundproof?" This time it was Andre Graystone who spoke.

"We're going to teach you a lesson Ken, one you won't forget anytime soon." Tyrone Carter pulled a knife out of his uniform jacket.

"What the frak are you monsters talking about?" Bryson tried not to let a sudden wave of dread wash over him.

"It's simple Ken, have you noticed anything different about the room?" Tolan gave Bryson a chance to answer.

"No, nothing about this room looks different."

"Sorry Ken, that's the wrong answer." Tolan then grabbed Bryson's head and slammed it repeatedly into the metal surface of the table.

"Let me make this easy for you Ken, look up at the video camera." Andre then grabbed Bryson's head and jerked it hard so that he could see that Tolan's uniform jacket was now covering the camera that was used to film interrogations.

Tolan leaned down to where he could whisper into Bryson's ear, "Well Ken the truth of the matter is that this isn't an interrogation. This is an execution. You are going to use these next few moments to wish you had never laid a hand on my wife you stupid frak!"

At first Ken Bryson begged the three men not to kill him, eventually that changed to him begging them to kill him.

The three men left the room Bryson's body was in and made their way to the room where William Arnold was being held in. His hands had been handcuffed behind his back, only he was still dressed up like a doctor and not in a prison outfit.

"How nice to meet you Admiral Tolan, were you afraid to come and see me yourself? I can't believe that the bravest officer in the Colonial Fleet would be afraid of me." Arnold smirked as he finished his sentence.

"You have no idea who I brought with me do you?"

Arnold shook his head, "Sorry Tolan, as far as I can tell you brought a thick-skulled Gemonese and a pampered pretty-boy Caprican to back you up."

Andre made a move towards Arnold but Carter grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back. Andre held up his hands to show Carter that he was alright.

"Let me guess," Arnold began, "You want me to testify against Hector Alonzo when his trial begins. I don't have a problem with that; I'll make him out to be whatever it is you want me to. Just cut me the sweetest deal you can and then I'll go along with whatever plans you have. How does that sound?"

Tolan had covered up the camera with his jacket the same way he had done to the one in Bryson's interrogation room.

"Commander Jane Guiros, the many people on the _Olympica_, not to mention the order given to assault Emily Tolan with the intent to murder. All of this can be traced to Demand Peace and you know it." Tolan was standing behind Arnold now, his right hand holding the knife that belonged to Tyrone Carter.

"Sure you can trace that to my group, but we all know it's Hector Alonzo you have the grudge against." Arnold tried to crane his neck to see what Tolan was doing behind his back.

"You've plotted our destruction Mr. Arnold. Those who plot the destruction of others often perish in the attempt." Andre Graystone's piercing gaze never left the leader of Demand Peace.

"That's fine but as you can see I haven't perished."

"You know what I should do. I should introduce you to my two friends. I believe you know Admiral Tyrone Carter, but I don't think you've recognized my friend here. Allow me to introduce you to Colonel Andre Graystone. He's not only my friend, he is also my brother-in-law."

Arnold's eyes widened as he became aware of the company he was in. He felt a sharp pain in his back as Tolan drove the knife into his torso. He let out a scream from the pain, but Tolan only laughed at him.

"Don't wear yourself out Mr. Arnold, we haven't even started yet." Tolan then leaned close to his left ear and whispered menacingly, "All the old knives that have rusted in my back, I drive in yours."

When they left the room William Arnold had been in, Tolan told his friends that he would meet them back at the raptor after he had made one more visit.

The solitary ward of_Styx_ was supposed to be the place where the worst of the inmates were to be housed. Tolan found the cell Hector Alonzo was kept in; the guard searched him for weapons then let him into the cell.

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit Admiral Tolan? Have you come to finish what you started on the _Ventura_?" Hector Alonzo lay on the bed in the corner of the cell, still in the clothes he was wearing when Tolan attacked him.

"No Hector, I've actually come here to apologize to you for what I did to you. Despite our differences, I handled things the wrong way."

Hector got up and walked towards him, his face badly swollen and bruised from the beating. "My right eye is swollen shut and my face aches from the pain. I made a deal with Demand Peace and this is the price I pay."

"You're going to pay more than that Hector. The Admiralty has discussed our plans for you. The vote came up on you fate and you will not be executed. That is all I will say on that one. I wanted you to know that you won't be facing death. I have also spoken with your wife and have assured her that there will be no reprisals on either her or your children."

"That's not like you Scott Tolan, where is the revenge I've been expecting from you since I found out about your wife?"

Tolan smiled at him, "I've gotten even in a way that is almost cruel. I've forgiven you." He let the words sink in with Hector as he called for the guard to open the cell door and let him out.

ONE DAY LATER:

Mitchell Cain was dreading the conversation that he knew was coming. He had planned to avoid Kronus for as long as he possibly could. That changed an hour ago when he was visited on the _Olympica_ by one of the Marines stationed on _Atlantia_. It appeared that Kronus wanted a face-to-face meeting with him immediately.

'If he's calmed down then I should be fine, but if he's still angry then I might be a dead man walking.' He thought to himself as he made his way to the Admiral's quarters.

He was now standing in front of the door, wanting to press the button for the intercom but not quite having the will. At last he pressed it and spoke, "Admiral Kronus, Mitchell Cain here. Are you ready for me to come in?"

"Yes Mr. Cain, please come in." Kronus' voice wasn't like it was the last time they had spoken.

"Yes sir, you're not armed though I hope."

"I'm not Mr. Cain but if you don't get in here in the next five seconds I can remedy that." A trace of irritation was more than a little obvious.

Cain opened the door and walked in; he quickly turned and closed the door once he entered. John Kronus was sitting at the rather large desk in the center of the room. He had on his reading glasses, and shuffled through some papers he had taken out of a folder.

"Please have a seat Mitch; we need to have a talk." Kronus said as he looked up and motioned to one of the two leather chairs situated in front of the desk.

He sat down to the one on the right of Kronus, "I know why we're here and I just want to say how incredibly sorry I am for what happened the other day. I had spent so much time trying to stay hidden while the rioting was going on, and I underestimated the physical toll it took on me."

"You're apology is accepted Mitch, but if you think that's what we're going to talk about then you had better start making more correct assumptions."

"Very well then, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Kronus pulled a piece of paper out of the folder and slid it across the desk to him, "I'm going to put you to work. I've spoken with the Admiralty and with President Rush. We agree that there should be a law enforcement agency established to prevent another incident like this from happening again. Effective as of now, the Colonial Fleet Investigative Services has been formed and you are to be the Senior Field Agent. You can pick anyone you want for your team and you will answer only to the Admiralty and the President."

"Thank you Admiral, I don't what else to say." Cain was too stunned for words.

"You can thank me by getting your people together and making sure we can police this fleet and keep it from descending into anarchy." Kronus stood up and extended his hand, "Congratulations Mitch, you're going to do one hell of a job."

"Before I leave Admiral, why do you still have the belongings of the previous commander? Wouldn't you want those to be gone?"

Kronus smiled, "Commander Wesley Anson was a good man, and in a way it's sort of a tribute to him and those who died at the Battle of Virgon. I don't know if you believe in spirits or not, but I would like to think that if his spirit is here then maybe he appreciates me trying to honor his memory and those that were lost on board."


	13. Chapter 13: The Eastern Alliance

SIX MONTHS AGO:

ATLANTIA:

"Attention, all task force personnel, this is Admiral Nagala. With the destruction of Picon Fleet Headquarters, I have assumed fleet command. The _Atlantia_ is now the command ship. Our mission is simple: Defend the Colonies at all costs. All of the fleet task forces have been deployed according to OpPlan Five to cover the various planets in the system. Our Task Force will be deploying to defend Caprica. Telemetry indicates a strong Cylon presence there. Stand to your posts and remember that the Colonies expect everyone in the fleet to do their duty. Nagala out".

The pilots of _Atlantia_Strike Squadron Four went about readying themselves in total silence. With the news of the Cylon attacks, the shock was too new to have worn off. Commander Anson and Admiral Nagala had informed the squadron leaders their plans. Major Andre Graystone, the newest of the group, had to deal with having his vipers held in reserve in case the Cylons broke through the defenses and destroyed the other vipers.

Andre kept his thoughts focused on his mission, but he couldn't help but wonder about his family. He knew that Andrea was on the _Victorious_ as well as Scott. His little sister Emily was probably on Canceron with his niece and two nephews. He hadn't spoken to them in a little over two years. Not since he had spurned Scott's offer to become the CAG of_Victorious_. It wasn't so much that he had refused the offer, but the way in which it had been refused.

His father had pulled so many strings to get Scott Tolan promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral. Yet he barely lifted a finger to help his only son. Alfred Graystone explained that his son was a natural and didn't need any help on his part. Scott was in no way connected enough to move up to a more respectable rank in the peace-time Colonial Fleet.

It didn't help to quell his bitterness and resentment, which is why when Scott offered him the CAG position he took it more as a slap to the face than as an honor. He had argued with Emily over it, and after that day he had yet to speak to her, Scott, or Andie.

"Alright, everyone finish getting your gear on and head to the vipers. Admiral Nagala wants us in the launch tubes in case trouble calls." He eyed his pilots as they finished putting on their equipment and followed him out of the ready room.

It was decided to fix an extra oxygen tank in case they had to sit long in the vipers. Andre didn't complain too much though it did feel like extra weight that wouldn't be needed. He was secured in his viper and watched out the cockpit window as the deck gang maneuvered him into the launch tube. Once that was done he heard the door behind him close and the one in front of him open. He looked over to the control booth where Captain Michael Richards gave him thumbs up to let him know that everyone was ready for the launch. All Andre could do was sit there impatiently and wait.

"CAG reports their fighters going offline. They're helpless!" The report came from the _Atlantia's_ Core Command officer.

'What the frak could that mean?' Andre thought to himself. It shouldn't be possible for the fighters to go offline instantly, he wondered if it could be some sort of Cylon weapon that was being deployed against them.

It wasn't long after that happened that Andre noticed the lights in the launch tube and the control booth begin to flicker and the computer screens began to blur as if they were losing power. It was a few more seconds of this when everything went off except for the emergency lights. He looked and could see Richards moving about in the control booth in a state of confusion, perplexed at what was going on.

_Atlantia _begun to tilt and spin as its maneuvering thrusters cut out in mid operation. Andre could look down the launch tube and see the stars, Virgon, and other objects as the passed his field of vision.

He then heard an ear shattering explosion as the Cylon's missiles hit the _Atlantia_. Sheets of flame came over the opening of the launch tube and some of it made its way down though it didn't come close to his viper. He looked to his right and saw Richards enveloped by the flames. He closed his eyes, expecting the end to come.

Andre Graystone opened his eyes and looked into total blackness. He was still alive, his viper undamaged, and the launch tube door had held up to the blast. He looked into the blackness of space and couldn't help but think that he would never feel more alone than he did at that instant. He wouldn't die quickly in a blaze of fire, instead he would slowly go through the oxygen supply he had until there was no more for him to breathe.

PRESENT:

VICTORIOUS:

Andre Graystone awoke with a scream. He had rarely thought of the Battle of Virgon, the one he should have died in. He was on _Victorious_, sleeping on the couch in Scott's quarters. He realized that he was sweating, breathing heavily, and his heart was racing. That flashback was hard on him, and one he hoped to never have again.

He had read stories of men and women who came back from the First Cylon War psychologically damaged from the horrors that they had witnessed. He prayed to the Gods that it would be a fate he could avoid. While had not had any problems with using the raptors, and had been able to step in as XO of _Atlantia_ once she had been rebuilt and commissioned back into the fleet, the idea of getting back into a viper was a prospect that he found terrifying.

He walked to the bathroom and turned the water on at the sink. Splashing some of the cold water on his face he looked at himself in the mirror, wondering about all that had taken place in the past few days. Scott, Tyrone, and he had taken care of the men responsible for Emily being in a coma. He had no regrets about it, in fact he felt a great deal of closure.

He walked to where the Admiral's bedroom was, and he saw Scott lying in bed asleep with his kids laying there with him. He remembered that Andrew had been named for Scott's older brother and Henry had been named for his father. Scott had told him that Henry Tolan had served on an escort battlestar during the closing years of the Cylon War. Andrew Tolan had been one of the people Scott had idolized growing up, whatever Andrew did Scott wanted to do as well. When Andrew joined the criminal Basileus clan on Canceron, Scott joined up as well. It was when Andrew was gunned down that Scott began to realize organized crime wasn't the life for him. Emily had picked Lisa's name, wanting to name her after their favorite aunt on their mother's side of the family.

Andre began to feel sleepy again, and he made his way to the couch where hopefully he would be able to get some peaceful sleep.

HELIOS:

The CIC of _Helios_ was alive with the usual sounds of everyday life of a battlestar. Commander Naomi Sakura and Colonel Jose Cordova were on duty for the night watch. Normally one would be on duty and the other off, but they both had an uneasy feeling in the days following the _Olympica_ Riots. The two of them felt that now was a perfect time for the Cylons to make their next move. The fleet was disorganized, confused, and the Colonial Fleet was reeling from the loss of a portion of its personnel to death and injury.

Sakura had turned forty-two five months ago, a birthday she felt lucky to have seen. She was a woman of average height, with a slender body that she kept well maintained due to a rigorous exercise program. Admiral Tolan had joked with her that if she ran her ship the way she did her fitness regimen then the Helios would be in great shape.

She ran a hand through her long black hair, wondering if it was wise for both her and her XO to be working the same shift. Jose Cordova had been a recent addition to the crew. When Commander Gates died of a heart attack, she was promoted from Colonel to Commander so that the weapons test wouldn't be delayed. Cordova's battlestar, the _Asgard_, had just put in to Aquaria for a maintenance job on a malfunctioning helm console. Tolan had pulled a favor with the battle group's commander and got Cordova transferred to _Helios_ for the duration of the tests. The two clicked together both professionally and personally, over the last six months they had a chemistry that kept them very in tune with the other's thoughts and feelings.

At present Colonel Cordova was standing with Lt. Jean-Philippe Martel, the Tactical Officer of the _Helios_. Cordova's bald head reflected the light from the overhead display at the tactical console. With his brown eyes and black goatee, he could easily intimidate the new crewmembers that had been assigned to _Helios_. He was in deep thought as he looked at the display screen in front of him. Sakura walked over to enquire as to what was going on.

"What's going on Jose, something got you stumped?"

"It's this object that keeps coming in and out of our sensor range. I've been brainstorming with Lt. Martel, but so far we haven't been able to get a fix on it long enough to identify it. Do you have any recommendations Commander?" Cordova said as Martel kept trying to get a fix on the object as it reappeared in sensor range.

"We're currently the battlestar on station, go ahead and scramble Squadrons 1 and 2 just in case this is a Cylon trick. Hold Squadrons 3 and 4 in reserve after the first two launch." She said this as she looked at the screen and watched the object go out of range again. She wasn't quite ready to go to Condition One yet, once that took place then the other six battlestars were supposed to scramble their fighters and take on whatever enemy came their way. The last thing she wanted was to start a panic among the other commanders and the admirals.

TEN MINUTES LATER:

Helios Viper Squadron 1, The Crimson Blades, flew in Formation B-6 towards the last location of the unidentified object. The CAG of the _Helios_, Major Frank Spencer, led the vipers towards the far right side of the sector. He had no idea what he would find, he was sure it would be a Cylon but if there was a lesson he had learned over the past six months it was to always be ready for a surprise.

It was then that he saw it. The craft was a shuttle, definitely not Cylon but also not Colonial Fleet. Spencer increased his speed as he tried to catch up to it. The shuttle was further ahead and eventually landed in the hangar of a ship that was a little further away from the range of the DRADIS.

He opened a channel and issued a warning to the vessel.

"This is Major Frank Spencer of the Battlestar _Helios_, identify yourselves or be fired upon."

The communications link crackled as a male voice began to speak, "This is the cruiser _Balius_ of the Eastern Alliance. Our leader, Magnus Ah-Mun, requests a meeting with your leaders."

"This is Major Spencer; I shall speak to my commanding officer and then let you know our answer. Do not attempt to move closer to the fleet or you will be fired upon by my vipers."

The voice spoke again, "Very well Major Spencer, but do be quick. There is a matter to discuss of the utmost importance." The channel then went dead as the _Balius_ broke the connection.

'For the love of the Gods, we're dealing with pirates!' Spencer cursed to himself. The Eastern Alliance was an alliance of pirate factions in the Twelve Colonies. The leader of this group was a shadowy figure named Magnus Ah-Mun. Nobody even knew what he looked like, as he never boarded ships with his pirates and had never had his picture taken by any intelligence operatives.

HELIOS:

Sakura and Cordova were dumbfounded by the report from Spencer. She ordered Cordova to send a message to The Admiralty and General Maxwell, and then ordered Major Spencer and his squadron to accompany the _Balius _to the location of the _Atlantia _and _Victorious _on the western edge of the fleet.

Her mind was going through the information that existed on the Eastern Alliance. President Adar's predecessor had promised to rid the Twelve Colonies of the pirate menace that had threatened commerce for quite some time. It seemed there was progress being made by the Colonial Fleet until Richard Adar took office. He called off the mission against the Eastern Alliance, saying that such an entity didn't even exist. He accused his predecessor of using it to stir up feelings of terror among the people and using it as a reason not to downsize the Colonial Fleet.

'Well Mr. Adar it looks like you were wrong about this one.' Sakura thought to herself.

ATLANTIA:

The five admirals and General Otus Maxwell were in the wardroom of _Atlantia_ for the sudden meeting. They had been summoned half an hour ago with Sakura's report of discovering the _Xanthus_ and the survival of the Eastern Alliance. They had decided to meet with Magnus Ah-Mun and find what was so urgent, and particularly how he had managed to evade the Cylons.

The door opened and a man entered escorted by four of Maxwell's Colonial Marines. He was a tall man, middle-aged with brown hair that was starting to turn gray. His hazel eyes were doing an admirable job of keeping those in the room from reading his emotions.He was dressed in a black military uniform with gold trim that none had ever seen before.

"Admiral Kronus, we finally get to meet." Magnus turned and bowed slightly towards Kronus.

"Mr. Ah-Mun, a pleasure to make your acquaintance at last. Though you know that if we had met four years ago the reception would have been much colder on my part."

"Of course Admiral, you were after all doing an admirable job of almost putting me out of business. It was fortuitous that Adar didn't hold me in the same esteem as you did."

Kronus gripped the table tightly, "Times have changed haven't they? I think we've had enough of the small talk. Why have you come here?"

Magnus smiled, "To seek your assistance, and to ensure my survival and that of the Eastern Alliance. When the Cylons attacked, we managed to evade them by hiding in our usual anchorages. It would seem the Cylons believed we existed as much as President Adar did. When we were certain all was calm, we set out to do our bit of looting and hoped to come out with a tidy little windfall. The sad part is that this course of action alerted the Cylons to our presence and they came after us. We went back into hiding to try and wait them out. It was about three days ago that we received a coded message detailing your location and makeup of your fleet. My people were beginning to run low on supplies, and the Cylons were starting to round us up and send us to that prison moon of theirs…"

Ah-Mun didn't finish his sentence when Tolan spoke up. "You're telling me that there are people still alive in the Twelve Colonies. What do you know about this?"

"Well Admiral…Tolan I believe?" When Tolan nodded that he was correct Magnus began to speak again, "It is the moon Ostarsis, the one that is in orbit around the colony of Libris. I have people who have been imprisoned there once the Cylons caught them. Among the prisoners are various Colonial Fleet personnel and others from the different branches of the Armed Forces. There are also civilians imprisoned there as well. We've been able to get some information out but it's come at a heavy price."

"So Mr. Ah-Mun you have come us for help in freeing these people. If we decide to help you will there be any conditions you want us to agree to?" Maxwell stopped writing on the notepad in front of him and leaned back in his chair.

"I request a full pardon to myself and the Eastern Alliance, and a promise that there will be no attempts against us for our past actions against the people of the Colonies. I also ask that if we attempt to engage the Cylons in battle that we not are to be used as mere cannon fodder or be treated as though we're second-class citizens like the Sagitarons. You agree to this and I will provide you with all of the information you need as well as give you the coordinates to our home anchorage so that we may join up with your fleet. Also any supplies you can spare for us would be greatly appreciated."

"We shall debate your proposal and get back to you within the hour. In the meantime you will be escorted to the Officer's Mess to get some food and await our decision." Kronus then motioned for the Marines to escort Magnus Ah-Mun out of the room.

When the doors closed, they went to discussing their next plan of attack.

"I don't think we have much of a choice in the matter. We have to go back and rescue those people that are imprisoned on Ostarsis." Tolan said before anyone could speak.

"I agree with Scott on this one, we have an obligation to the people we serve and anything less would be a disservice to the uniform we wear." Kronus added.

"I don't suppose there are any objections to going along with this mission?" Carter said, and noticed that none in the room objected.

"I have no problem with the mission, but I'm going to need every one of my Marines available for this mission if this is to work. You may be able to stop the Cylons in space, but I have the challenge of stopping them on the ground. I'll start working on a plan of attack and give you a list everything I am going to need." Maxwell then stood, saluted the Fleet officers, and left the room to head back to the _Syrinx_.

"One thing we have to do before we leave," Jonasson said, "We have to do something Hector Alonzo and Demand Peace. We need to speed up our plans to leave them here on Carillon before we go anywhere."

"You got a point there, we'll get with the manufacturing ships to do a quick construction job and then we'll give Hector and his people the supplies to survive for the next few months. Just because we're marooning them doesn't mean we can't give them a chance to live." Tolan nodded thoughtfully as he thought of the future that awaited Hector and Demand Peace.

An hour later Magnus Ah-Mun was summoned back to the wardroom and informed that his requests would be met and they would be jumping back to the Colonies within the next two to three days.

After six months that included running from the Cylons and fighting for the resources of Carillon, Battlestar Group 66 and its fleet of survivors would be jumping back to the Twelve Colonies to rescue more of those left behind…


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story, and also thank those who have given me such wonderful feedback and reviews.

I am going to begin working on Volume 2 which will deal with the Fleet returning to the Twelve Colonies and the rescue of the prisoners from Ostarsis. I can only hope that it will live up to the quality and expectations from Volume 1.

I would also like to give a special thanks to Expatkiwi and Jim Quigley for allowing me to use people and events from their stories/universe in this one of mine. For that I am quite grateful.


End file.
